


Athlete's Testicles

by TheInternet



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Didnt realize id be adeing that to a chat fic, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Im a sucker for crossovers sue me, M/M, Making Out, Memes, Multiple Crossovers, Queerplatonic Relationships, Todobakudeku is complicated, im ban/meliodas trash so whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: Iida: This is for homework and educational help. Refrain from using it during class, please.Kaminari: it's ya boiKaminari: back at it again with another roblox lets playJirou: why were you createdBakugou: bc his parents don't know how to use a fucking condom-------------------------------------------------------EDIT 6/6/18: Edited something in relation to the plot in chapter 9





	1. Yikes™

Sun 10:57 am

Iida: This is for homework and educational help. Refrain from using it during class, please.

 

Kaminari: it's ya boi

Kaminari: back at it again with another roblox lets play

 

Jirou: why were you created

 

Bakugou: bc his parents don't know how to use a fucking condom

 

Uraraka: he's……. here…….

 

Bakugou: you got a problem?

Bakugou: take it up w me BITCH

 

Uraraka: sorry I coulda sworn I heard Pomeranian barks

Uraraka: but no one would have such a shitty dog anyways

 

Ashido: oh shit

 

Kirishima: shots fired

 

Tokoyami: todo we need ice

 

Todoroki: omw

 

Sero: can confirm that todo just froze Baku in place

 

Kaminari: actually one of the best things I've ever seen

 

Mineta: sup ladieeeesss

 

**Mineta was banned from HW Help**

 

Yaoyorozu: the evil has been vanquished

 

Tsuyu: iida I owe you my life

 

Iida: I just really hate him, it was in everyone's best interest

 

Kaminari: the chat name is hella boring

Kaminari: we gotta change it

 

**Ashido changed the name to we are number 1 gAy**

 

Kaminari: unoriginal

 

**Kaminari changed the name to meme team dream team**

 

Kirishima: ok but are we gonna ignore ura completely demolishing bakubro

Kirishima: he's still stuck

 

Deku: omg shou unfreeze him

 

Todoroki: ugh fine

 

Bakugou: thaNKS A LOT YOU PILE OF SHIT

 

Uraraka: anything for you boo boo

 

Jirou: oh wow

 

Yaoyorozu: Jesus Christ

 

Kaminari: god damn

 

Kirishima: who hurt you?

 

Uraraka: more like who hurt Deku??????

Uraraka: yeah

Uraraka: fuck you bakugou

 

Bakugou: what the fuck

Bakugou: what did that shit tell you

Bakugou: ill fucking end him

 

Deku: ocha stop

Deku: can we just leave this alone

 

Uraraka: ugh whatever

 

Deku: what we should talk abt is new names

 

Kaminari: y'all I got this

 

**Kaminari changed their name to it's your boi**

 

**it's your boi changed Kirishima’s name to uhhhhh**

 

**it's your boi changed Sero’s name to skinny penis**

 

skinny penis: Y you gotta do me like that

 

Jirou: it's accurate tho

 

it's your boi: straight up FLAMED

 

Jirou: never say that again

 

**Ashido changed their name to i’m lesbian**

 

**Hagakure changed their name to I thought you were american**

 

**Bakugou changed their name to step the FUCK UP KYLE**

 

**Deku changed his name to bbq sauce on my tiddies**

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: shit taste in vines too

step the FUCK UP KYLE: not surprised

 

i’m lesbian: stfu that was a good one

 

**Tokoyami changed their name to old woman howling**

 

**Shouji changed their name to can i get a waffle**

 

**Sato changed their name to can i PLEASE get a waffle**

 

**Ojiro changed their name to wow**

 

**Momo changed their name to I saw you hanging out w kaytlin**

 

**Jirou changed their name to rebecca it's not what you think**

 

**Tsuyu changed their name to I won't hesitate bitch**

 

**Todoroki changed their name to come get y'all juice**

 

**Koda changed their name to when life gives you lemons**

 

**Ochako changed their name to wha wha WHAA**

 

Iida: Do I have to do this?

 

it's your boi: of course

 

uhhhhh: tis tradition

 

skinny penis: come on Iida do it for the bond

 

Iida: If I must.

 

**Iida changed their name to when will you learn**

 

come get y'all juice: I thought iida was more of a aw fuck I can't believe youve done this

come get y'all juice: or a go back to sleep and starve type of person

 

when will you learn: I enjoy those, but this has remained one of my favorites.

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: that ones fucking trash too

step the FUCK UP KYLE: you have piece of shit taste

 

rebecca it's not what you think: the vine connoisseur

 

it's your boi: can't believe baku is a vine snob

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: fuck off

  


Tue 5:45 pm

wha wha WHAA: So I just walked in on deku working out to American rap?????

 

I saw you hanging out w kaytlin: he was rapping word for word with it too

I saw you hanging out w kaytlin: honestly it was pretty impressive

I saw you hanging out w kaytlin: btw iida told me to say to ‘refrain from playing music w so much cursing’

 

old woman howling: you rlly didn't kno???

old woman howling: he listens to it in the dorms too

old woman howling: sometimes you can hear it thru his door

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: oh yea

step the FUCK UP KYLE: his dad plays it whenever he visits

 

it's your boi: this just in: mido would die for kendrick lamar

it's your boi: honestly mood

 

wha wha WHAA: who's kendrick lamar

 

it's your boi: hes an american rapper

it's your boi: listen to swimming pools

it's your boi: that's a good one by him

 

wha wha WHAA: thx ill try it out

 

i’m lesbian: I swear I thought mido listened to alternative music

i’m lesbian: like chvrches or smth

 

rebecca it's not what you think: he looks more like a pop kinda person

rebecca it's not what you think: i woulda pegged him to be into charlie xcx

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: pop is shit

step the FUCK UP KYLE: best American rapper is childish gambino

step the FUCK UP KYLE: kendrick is a close second

 

bbq sauce on my tiddes: kendrick is better but childish is second then chance

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: what the fuck

step the FUCK UP KYLE: get those weak ass opinions outta here

step the FUCK UP KYLE: it goes 1) childish 2) kendrick 3) goldlink

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: sorry I forgot I was talking to the guy who blasted gucci gang in his room for a week

 

it's your boi: holy fuck

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: DEKU YOU SJIT

 

uhhhhh: sjit

 

wha wha WHAA: sjit

 

i won't hesitate bitch: sjit

 

when life gives you lemons: sjit

 

old woman howling: sjit

 

come get y'all juice: sjit

 

can i PLEASE get a waffle: sjit

 

skinny penis: sjit

 

it's your boi: sjit

 

i’m lesbian: sjit

 

i saw you hanging out w kaytlin: sjit

 

rebecca it's not what you think: sjit

 

I thought you were american: sjit

 

wow: sjit

 

when will you learn: sjit

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: fuck off

step the FUCK UP KYLE: besides you've been listening to the black panther soundtrack all the fucking time now Jesus

step the FUCK UP KYLE: listen to smth else

 

it's your boi: that's not even a roast

it's your boi: that's a compliment

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: obviously you havent listened to it yet

bbq sauce on my tiddies: _uncultured_

bbq sauce on my tiddies: it has kendrick and the weeknd

bbq sauce on my tiddies: AND childish worked on the script

 

uhhhhh: All the stars is actually god tier music tho

uhhhhh: paramedic and bloody waters too

 

rebecca it's not what you think: I watched the movie yesterday w momo and that soundtrack is _nice_

 

uhhhhh: erik didn't deserve it

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: ikr??? like erik was just wronged by every1

bbq sauce on my tiddies: that's y you cant let other ppl destroy you like that

bbq sauce on my tiddies: like you have to keep going even after some1 beats you down

bbq sauce on my tiddies: my b that got heavy

bbq sauce on my tiddies: ive just been feeling some type of way after seeing it

 

wha wha WHAA: it's k

wha wha WHAA: sometimes fictional things resonate w the viewers

 

uhhhhh: you like it more than the average fan

uhhhhh: do you have some type of connection?

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: my dad's from oakland and he's (mostly) black and still the target of racism

bbq sauce on my tiddies: I lived w him until I was 6 then I moved to japan

bbq sauce on my tiddies: i also had a run-in w bullying in mid school so I understand feeling like the world is against you

 

i thought you were american: a) I wanna meet your dad! if he's like you then he should be awesome

i thought you were american: b) you were bullied?????

 

it's your boi: is that why you always flinch when someone comes near your back

 

i’m lesbian: oh yea

i'm lesbian: I did notice that

i'm lesbian: always thought that was weird

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: huh? I do that?

 

when will you learn: I noticed that around the time we first started talking.

when will you learn: it concerned me, but i never asked. I believed you would tell me if prompted.

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: I thought i only did that around Kacchan

 

I saw you hanging out w kaytlin: what? the fuck?

 

i’m lesbian: I thought he was your friend????

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: oops nvm lets not talk abt this

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: I havent been friends w this dumbfuck for years

 

wha wha WHAA: why are you such an ass

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: ocha…..

 

wha wha WHAA: am I the only one w a problem

wha wha WHAA: its so annoying to be around someone who screams at their classmates day in and day out

wha wha WHAA: fix your fucking attitude and drop the act Bakugou

 

**step the FUCK UP KYLE left the meme team dream team**

 

i'm lesbian: hey what the fuck

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone

bbq sauce on my tiddies: there would be some type of scene

 

**bbq sauce on my tiddies left meme team dream team**

 

uhhhhh: i keep telling him

uhhhhh: fix your attitude bc one day it's gonna bite you in the ass

uhhhhh: apologize to mido

uhhhhh: he says he wants to but then he does this shit and i doubt more and more

 

wha wha WHAA: bakugou won't change towards deku

wha wha WHAA: if he wants to be better pull his head out of his ass

 

i thought you were american: nobody has said anything remotely helpful

i thought you were american: why the FUCK did Baku leave

i thought you were american: why did mido leave

i thought you were american: and tell what to who

 

wha wha WHAA: when they were younger bakugou and deku were friends, besties even

wha wha WHAA: for reasons deku won't tell me bakugou started to bully him after his quirk presented

wha wha WHAA: this continued until highschool started

wha wha WHAA: ever wonder why deku doesn't ever show his back?

wha wha WHAA: there are burn scars

 

i’m lesbian: that explains a lot

 

come get y'all juice: guys mido is on the roof

 

i saw you hanging out w kaytlin: what???? why????

 

come get y'all juice: idk but I saw bakugou follow him up there

 

wha wha WHAA: _oh no_

 

uhhhhh: this is bad

uhhhhh: did mido tell you what I think he told you

 

wha wha WHAA: we gotta go

 

uhhhhh: meet me at the stairs to the roof

 

when will you learn: What are you two planning

when will you learn: we care about them too

 

i’m lesbian: lets just go to the stairs and see what's going on

i’m lesbian: be rational about this

 

Tue 6:35 pm

it’s your boi: I might be a dumbass but I still care about you guys

it’s your boi: what happened?????

it's your boi: pick up goddamn

 

wha wha WHAA: they werent on the roof when we got there but we ended up finding them in the maze training grounds

wha wha WHAA: they were crying pretty hard and hugging each other

wha wha WHAA: bakugou wants to say smth

 

**step the FUCK UP KYLE joined meme team dream team**

 

**bbq sauce on my tiddies joined meme team dream team**

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: this seems like a complete 180 but I swear to fucking god if you guys dont listen I'm leaving

step the FUCK UP KYLE: when deku and I were kids we inseparable. something happened that I'm not gonna say came between us and I started to bully him like a complete fucking coward. It continued for the rest of our lives and in middle school I found out he was applying to ua. Being an absolute fucking dickface I told him to kill himself. A little bit after, I got attacked by a villain and he bought enough time for all might to save me. I was threatened by his bravery even though he was scrawny for a decade now and I thought just because he saved me, he wasnt better than me. I was wrong. After we beat all might in the exams I was drowning in guilt which is how Kirishima knows. I was planning on apologizing but kept falling back into easy habits. Destroying him so I made myself feel better like a fucktard. It was fucking horrible how I treated him and the things I've said to most of you. You all are free to hate me.

 

i saw you hanging w kaytlin: oh my god

 

bbq sauce on my tiddies: I don't forgive you. Not fully. If you keep by this and start to improve then we'll see

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: of course

 

when will you learn @come get y'all juice, wha wha WHAA, bbq sauce on my tiddies: come to my room, we need to talk and I have snacks

 

it’s your boi: baku meet me at the track

 

step the FUCK UP KYLE: why

 

it's your boi: just do it

 

Fri 2:30 pm

I saw you hanging w kaytlin: everybody has these longass names

 

**I saw you hanging out w kaytlin changed their name to fanny pack**

 

uhhhhh: oh are we switching again?

 

**uhhhhh changed their name to hard af**

 

**it’s your boi changed their name to discount pikachu**

 

**bbq sauce on my tiddies changed their name to thicc boy**

 

**step the FUCK UP KYLE changed their name to bakugon**

 

**skinny penis changed their name to stuck**

 

**wha wha WHAA changed their name to makimura**

 

**when will you learn changed their name to sanic**

 

**come get y'all juice changed their name to icyhot**

 

**i’m lesbian changed their name to females**

 

**rebecca it's not what you think changed their name to boom bass**

 

**I thought you were american changed their name to begone thot**

 

**old woman howling changed their name to ebony dark’ness**

 

**can i get a waffle changed their name fat cake**

 

**can i PLEASE get a waffle changed their name to octoboy**

 

**when life gives you lemons changed their name to boi**

 

**I won't hesitate bitch changed their name to froggo**

 

Icyhot: uraraka is your name a reference to devilman crybaby

 

makimura: yeah! Miki was my favorite character

makimura: she didn’t deserve her death ;-;

 

thicc boy: the soundcloud rappers were my favorite

thicc boy: wamuuuuuuu

 

bakugon: deku made me binge it w him

 

thicc boy: he called them the gucci gang

 

bakugon: shut your fuck

 

hard af: awww you guys are hanging out

 

makimura: at least youre working things out

 

discount pikachu: nobody has asked why mido’s name is thicc boy

 

makimura: oh yea

makimura: care to explain deku

 

thicc boy: since it’s hot out i was wearing a crop top and shorts and some people walking past said i was thick

 

makimura: tell me who they were ill fight them

 

thicc boy: it ok

thicc boy: i told them that these thick thighs could crush them if they wanted

 

makimura: that’s my boy

 

bakugon: im proud

 

discount pikachu: baku? proud of mido? it's more likely than you think

 

fat cake: I made some brownies

fat cake: if anybody wants some their on the kitchen counter

 

makimura: hell yeah!

 

Sat 1:00 pm

thicc boy: omg guys

thicc boy: my dad is visiting next week

thicc boy: I'm so happy ;-;

 

bakugon: wait hisashi is coming to ua?????

 

thicc boy: yep!!!!!

 

bakugon: is he bringing any of your siblings?

 

thicc boy: no

thicc boy: miki has a lacrosse tourney and meri has a band concert so they cant come

 

makimura: you have siblings????

makimura: can we see a pic?

 

thicc boy: yea

thicc boy: twin 15 yr old half sisters

thicc boy: I love them so much

thicc boy: here u go

thicc boy: ilovethem.jpg _(a picture of mido with two identical girls smiling next to him, they too have freckles but have chocolate brown skin, curly brown hair and green eyes)_

 

begone thot: there's more midos I'm blessed

 

bakugon: fuck

bakugon: I wanted to prank pikachu w miki

 

makimura: your sis is named miki?

 

bakugon: that's why he cried so much in that snap I sent you

bakugon: miki is a lot like miki in crybaby

 

thicc boy: i called miki after I was done to hear her voice

thicc boy: ahhhhh I miss them

 

hard af: hey endeavor is here

hard af: he's looking for todo

 

icyhot: fuck

icyhot: im not here

 

thicc boy: hide in kacchan’s room

thicc boy: he thinks kacchan is still rude so he won't go in there

thicc boy: ill text all might and get endeavor to leave

 

ebony dark’ness: can someone tell me y mido went up to endeavor, stepped on his shoe and said ew I stepped in shit

 

females: holy shit

females: endeavour burnt the carpet

 

stuck: mido do you have a death wish?

 

bakugon: deku is fucking insane w words

bakugon: when I first started to you know

bakugon: he roasted the fuck out of me and I blew up the gloves I was wearing

 

icyhot: why is he here

 

ebony dark’ness: apparently they haven't trained together in a while

ebony dark’ness: whatever the fuck means

ebony dark’ness: he said it hella creepy

 

icyhot: fuck that

icyhot: I'm staying here

 

ebony dark'ness: all m just got here

ebony dark'ness: they're having a staring battle

ebony dark'ness: endeavor left

 

icyhot: thank god

 

ebony dark'ness: ok but my live texting skills tho

 

hard af: they were pretty good

 

thicc boy: im gonna fight him

thicc boy: someday

 

icyhot: don't

 

bakugon: do it

 

discount pikachu: GUYS MINA AND HANTA ARE STUCK TOGETHER

 

bakugon: wtf y

 

discount pikachu: we were tryna steal aizawa’s sleeping bag

discount pikachu: we were into the air vents and tried to do mission impossible type shit w his tape

discount pikachu: aizawa walked in while we were in the middle of stealing it so now mina and hanta are stuck together in the vents and im in the supply closet in the room

 

thicc boy: why did you want it in the first place

 

discount pikachu: his b day is coming up so we wanted to take it and then fill it w cats

 

icyhot: that's

icyhot: aggressively nice

 

Mon 3:30

thicc boy: WE CANNOT LEAVE A SPOT UNCLEANED

 

makimura: ?????

 

bakugon: his dad's on his way here

 

makimura: oh!!!!!!!

 

boom bass: ill put on some nice music and clean around the girl's rooms

 

fanny pack: I made various floral decorations for the common room

 

sanic: make sure the mess between Kaminari and Sero’s room is cleared

 

stuck: it is not a mess

 

discount pikachu: it is our conference room

 

bakugon: for what

 

females: the bakusquad

 

bakugon: the fuck?

 

thicc boy: DOES IT MATTER? CLEAN IT UP

thicc boy: sato can you make cinnamon rolls? they're his favorite

 

fat cake: no prob

 

begone thot: awww mido cares so much

 

sanic: the conference room has been demolished

 

hard af: common room, bathrooms, and room 1 thru 6 is clean

 

ebony dark'ness: rooms 7 thru 13 is clean

 

boom bass: the others are done too

 

makimura: the food baku and I cooked is ready

 

thicc boy: Hawaiian bbq right?

 

makimura: yep

 

thicc boy: did you guys vacuum under the couches?

 

octoboy: yep I held it while ojiro vacuumed

 

thicc boy: good

 

hard af: he's here

 

thicc boy: EVERYTHING IS GOOD RIGHT?

 

makimura: YES

 

thicc boy: ok cool

 

Mon 8:50 pm

boom bass: I love your dad

boom bass: tell him all the music he recommended so far is banging

 

thicc boy: he told me to tell you to listen to turquoise jeep

thicc boy: it's a joke record label

 

boom bass: sweet

 

bakugon: I forgot how much I fucking love your dad

bakugon: he's fucking god

 

discount pikachu: he also gave me pointers on my quirk

discount pikachu: his looks so cool

 

begone thot: it's awesome how he uses his teeth to spark the fire

begone thot: honestly one of the coolest quirks I've seen

 

thicc boy: yeah he is v cool

 

Icyhot: he is better than my own father

Icyhot: i see where you get it from

 

thicc boy: thx! Oh my sisters want to join

 

**miki joined meme team dream team**

 

**miko joined meme team dream team**

 

miki: hello katsuki

 

bakugon: miki

 

miki: ill hurt you if you fuck up again

miki: you know that right

 

bakugon: yeah

 

miki: just checking

 

miko: IZUUUUUU

 

thicc boy: MERRRIIIII

 

miki: IZUUUUUU

 

thicc boy: MIKIIIIII

thicc boy: I miss you guys

 

miki: same

 

miko: me too

 

miko: I missed katsu too

miko: he's not a dick anymore right??

miko: I need to know or else imma throw hands

 

thicc boy: we've been patching our friendship no worries

 

bakugon: how have you two gremlins been?

 

miko: fine

 

miki: and stop calling us that >:(

 

bakugon: whatever you know it’s tru

 

miki: yeah yeah

 

miko: miki got ISS at school for knocking the vice principal’s toupee onto her lacrosse captain’s head

 

miki: omg i told you not to say anything!

 

thicc boy: jesus christ

 

bakugon: good job!

 

thicc boy: no

 

miko: not a good job

 

thicc boy: girls meet my class (except 1 person I don't want you talking to)

 

makimura: hiiiiii

makimura: im Uraraka

 

sanic: I'm Iida

 

icyhot: todoroki

 

miki: izu’s friends! we've heard abt you

 

miko: good things!

 

miki: is

miki: that

miki: _a_ _crybaby reference????_

 

miko: it tore me to shreds

 

miki: I identified wayyyy too much w miki

 

miko: the soundcloud rappers were the best

 

thicc boy: that's what _I_ said

 

females: im ashido

 

begone thot: im hagakure

 

stuck: sero

 

discount pikachu: Kaminari

 

octoboy: shouji

 

ebony dark'ness: tokoyami

 

miki: dont bring that hell fic into this

 

miko: im horrified at the creative process of people

 

miki: crap

miki: we gotta go

miki: mom is calling

 

thicc boy: tell Kari I said hi!

 

miko: will do

 

**miki left meme team dream team**

 

**miko left meme team dream team**

 

thicc boy: i love them so much

 

bakugon: ha they still hate being called gremlins

 

makimura: they seem like cool kids

 

thicc boy: yeah

 

Tue 8:45 am

fanny pack: _DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD_

 

froggo: ive only been this happy when my siblings were born

 

hard af: what happened

 

females: m*neta got kicked out

 

thicc boy: guess who's replacing him???

 

hard af: who

 

thicc boy: HITOSHI

 

hard af: who?

 

**thicc boy renamed the chat to I am your god, you chat w boi**

 

**thicc boy added tired boy to I am your god, you chat w boi**

 

tired boy: that was ONE TIME Izuku

 

thicc boy: it's still funny

 

bakugon: who the fuck is this

 

thicc boy: my bad

thicc boy: it's shinsou from gen ed

 

tired boy: yo

 

fanny pack: first name basis

fanny pack: hmmmmmm

 

females: omg yao

 

fanny pack: what? just curious

 

thicc boy: after the sports festival i went to gen ed to ask him more abt his quirk

thicc boy: we became good friends!

 

tired boy: honest to god i was gonna deck him when we first talked

tired boy: but eventually i came around to being friends w him

 

fanny pack: id rather have you over rat bitch anyway

 

froggo: you know he snuck into yao’s room to get at her

 

females: disgusting

 

fanny pack: i knew he was gonna do smth like that

fanny pack: so i rigged the door so that a camera would go off

fanny pack: that’s how he got caught

 

females: smart

 

tired boy: ew was it the grape looking kid?

tired boy: i was surprised he was even in this class

 

fanny pack: yea it was

 

thicc boy: i didnt know he was that bad yeesh

 

makimura: didnt you want to punt him into the sun at one point

 

thicc boy: yea bc i was bending over and he didnt see my face so he slapped my ass

thicc boy: he was horrified and then said he would go for me bc i look like and feel like a girl

thicc boy: i almost drop kicked him but then i saw kacchan lunging towards him

thicc boy: kacchan almost beat him up but i stopped him

 

Icyhot: i shouldve iced hime when i had the chance

 

bakugon: he had a warning that i didnt want to give

bakugon: i fucking hated him

bakugon: he was a perv and nasty ass person

 

thicc boy: hitoshi are u almost here

 

tired boy: almost

tired boy: itsuka is helping me carry some stuff

 

fanny pack: oh! tell her i said hi

 

tired boy: on it

 

makimura: is he moving in today?

 

thicc boy: yeah bc m!neta was caught the night before so hitoshi had to move in today

 

discount pikachu: yo

 

makimura: whats up

 

discount pikachu: why is the chat named that?

 

tired boy: izuku and i were working on my quirk to be able to work through phones

tired boy: i brainwashed him and tried him to say that but i guess i said it w passion or whatever

tired boy: he laughed so hard he broke through my control

 

thicc boy: i was deceased

thicc boy: ive only laughed that hard when kacchan argued in overwatch that you cant sweat from your balls

 

discount pikachu: he WHAT?

 

bakugon: FUCK YOU

bakugon: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY A SECRET

 

thicc boy: whoops

thicc boy: _athlete’s testicles_

 

discount pikachu: im shooketh

 

**makimura changed the chat name to athlete’s testicles**

 

makimura: single best thing ive read

 

females: you make me read this w my own two eyes

 

stuck: you cant even talk

 

discount pikachu: i totally forgot abt that

 

stuck: so tsuyu and mina weresquanurapwbvhsbvhysfdvbgvgy

 

ebony dark’ness: why did ashido just tackle sero at full speed

 

discount pikachu: he was abt to expose her for the thirsty ho she is

discount pikachu: so tsuyu and mina were sparring and tsu’s tongue smacked mina’s boob and she moaned

 

fanny pack: sweet lord

 

tired boy: does stuff like this usually happen?

 

fanny pack: unfortunately

 

hard af: has anyone noticed that baku’s name is spelled wrong

hard af: it’s spelled bakugan

 

bakugon: fuck

 

Wed 3:30 pm

females: "usingthebathroom".jpg

 

Icyhot: oh wow

 

makimura: baku and deku??????

 

thicc boy: I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO DELETE THAT

 

bakugon: FUCK

 

sanic: I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that to be the relationship that came out of this group chat

 

tired boy: scandalous

 

discount pikachu: my pic isnt loading what is it

 

stuck: mina got a pic of baku and mido making out in the supply closet near the common room

 

discount pikachu: holy fuck

discount pikachu: i owe kiri 20 bucks

 

hard af: pay up bitch

 

ebony dark’ness: holy shit

 

females: i knew they werent “peeing”

females: this is when all of us binged atla together

 

makimura: look at deku’s leggy in the air

makimura: and the pure look of terror on their faces

 

boom bass: i knew it! hagakure better give me those redvines

 

begone thot: fine you were right

 

froggo: my eyes are cursed

froggo: i am now blind

 

**Icyhot left athlete’s testicles**

 

thicc boy: does anybody know why he left????

 

fanny pack: shit

fanny pack: todo has a crush mido

 

thicc boy: oh

 

boom bass: oh no

 

begone thot: omg did he tell you guys what he told me?

 

boom bass: his plan???

 

begone thot: yeah

 

fanny pack: thats why he couldn’t find mido

 

thicc boy: what are you two talking abt

 

fanny pack: before you left, todo was gonna ask you out

 

thicc boy: oh

 

tired boy: hey could someone explain a little bit

 

begone thot: todo and mido had become really good friends

begone thot: and mido even got todo to use his fire power somehow

begone thot: most people thought that would date, but then baku apologized for being a dick and they got closer so……

 

thicc boy: ill talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw my tumblr is romeria1


	2. Oof New Exchange Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchange students!!!

thicc boy->icyhot

thicc boy: hey

 

icyhot: hi

icyhot: im sorry

icyhot: i caused a scene and im sure you only want people to support your relationship with Bakugou

 

thicc boy: you're right

thicc boy: i hope you know we can still be friends

thicc boy: i wont think of you any different

 

icyhot: thats one of the worst things you can say

icyhot: but ill take what i can get

icyhot: one thing tho

 

thicc boy: what

 

icyhot: why bakugou? after everything he’s done

 

thicc boy: he redeemed himself to me

thicc boy: i trust him and he trusts me

thicc boy: i have forgiven but have not forgotten

 

icyhot: i see

icyhot: still friends?

 

thicc boy: still friends

 

Athlete’s Testicles

 

**icyhot joined athlete’s testicles**

 

fanny pack: is everything ok?

 

icyhot: everything's fine

 

fanny pack: that’s great

 

begone thot: good, you worked everything out

begone thot: i was a little worried there

 

fanny pack: same here

 

icyhot: i would've gotten over it anyway

 

discount pikachu: guys on friday we're all going to binge this british tv show

 

thicc boy: what's it called

 

discount pikachu: black mirror

 

thicc boy: im out

 

bakugon: wtf why

 

thicc boy: its creepy

thicc boy: it makes me wanna turn off all of my electronics

thicc boy: my sisters made me watch it

 

discount pikachu: damn tokoyami said it was a good show

 

thicc boy: oh no

thicc boy: its a good show

thicc boy: one of the best I've seen

 

discount pikachu: oh in that case

discount pikachu: bring a pillow to squeeze or whatever cuz we're watching it

discount pikachu: baku make sure your bf stays

 

thicc boy->bakugan

thicc boy: are we boyfriends?

 

bakugan: i mean

bakugan: if you want

 

thicc boy: i think i would like that very much

 

bakugan: cool

bakugan: i would like that too

 

athlete’s testicles

 

bakugan: yeah ill keep him there

bakugan: he wont get to be a chicken

 

stuck: bro denki

stuck: are u tryna get shot

 

females: boi

females: and u say im bad at fortnite

 

boom bass: kami is the only one alive and in top 3 teams but stopping to text is a good idea

boom bass: ok

 

bakugan: its all abt pub g

 

thicc boy: sounds fake but ok

 

females: the only better thing in battlegrounds is that you can drive

 

thicc boy: ok

thicc boy: good point

thicc boy: i wish the groups could be bigger like when you're in teams of 20

 

boom bass: yeah

 

females: that could be really fun

 

fanny pack: wait if you're all playing together

fanny pack: that means there's 4 consoles

 

bakugan: there's actually more

bakugan: somehow we have six xbox ones, two ps4s, a ps3, two switches, and a wii u

 

thicc boy: I have the switch, two xbox, and a wii u

 

stuck: i brought two xbox ones and mina and hagakure brought one each

 

bakugan: i brought a ps4

 

ebony dark'ness: i brought the ps3 and one ps4 bc I needed my kingdom hearts fixes

 

stuck: FUCK

 

females: denkiiiiiiiiiii

 

boom bass: why

 

discount pikachu: my bad goddamn

 

ebony dark'ness: what happened

 

stuck: he died in fortnite to one other guy

 

discount pikachu: ok but who didn't survive the first two min hmmmm?

discount pikachu: i brought a switch and wii u bc bayonetta

 

boom bass: why tf do you have two xbox

 

thicc boy: my mom plays a lot bc she worked for nintendo and ea when I was younger

 

bakugan: it was so fucking cool

bakugan: she got discounts on video games or got them free

 

thicc boy: she supplied kacchan w his sims 3 addiction until we stopped hanging out

 

discount pikachu: sims????

 

females: three????

 

stuck: holy shit bakubro likes the sims

 

bakugan: idk what kinda crack you're smoking but the sims is a bombass game

bakugan: ive spent the entire day building a house for my sim

bakugan: you get so fucking _attached_

 

thicc boy: i have been pretty into overwatch and fortnite recently

 

boom bass: the consoles are for everyone right?

 

thicc boy: mine are

 

discount pikachu: same here

 

stuck: yea sure

 

bakugan: i guess

bakugan: but if anyone breaks any of my shit you're getting fucking decked and paying for my stuff

 

fanny pack: i have a ds but how did you guys get that many tvs

 

females: so turns out that kyouka’s fam is loaded as shit

 

stuck: she asked her mom to help us furnish a game room for the dorms

 

tired boy: Izuku you liar

 

thicc boy: ???????

 

tired boy: those arent the only games you're into rn

 

thicc boy: noooooo don't tell them

 

bakugan: o i totally fucking forgot abt that

bakugan: i know what hes talking abt

 

tired boy: he is a diehard Naruto Shippuden™ Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 player

tired boy: we played it all last night

 

sanic: extremely unprofessional

sanic: is that why you were extra tired

 

makimura: you can't even say anything tenya

makimura: with your doki doki literature club playing ass

 

sanic: I..

 

bakugan: holy fuck

 

makimura: papers, please playing ass

 

sanic:......

 

makimura: nuclear throne playing ass

makimura: tryna drag deku but…….

 

sanic: you caught me

sanic: i stay up until midnight playing pc games instead of doing homework

sanic: im such a bad example

 

thicc boy: everybody does it

 

bakugan: even yaoyorozu does it

 

fanny pack: im gonna respectfully disagree

 

boom bass: momo dont hide it

 

fanny pack: i play majora’s mask until well into the night

 

boom bass: nobody is innocent when it comes to gaming

 

Thurs 7:09 pm

ebony dark’ness: wait

ebony dark’ness: who all uses each other’s first names?

 

makimura: i call the bffs tenya and deku

 

sanic: i call them by their last names

 

makimura: but we keep trying to get him to call him by our first names

 

thicc boy: i call him tenya and i shortened ochako to ocha

 

discount pikachu: the meme squad (hanta, mina, ejirou) calls each other by first names

 

fanny pack: kyouka and i say first names

 

females: everyone says mido except the three

females: baku, uraraka, and shinsou

 

thicc boy: actually all might uses my first name too

 

makimura: do you use his real name (what is it???)

 

thicc boy: i do! but i cant tell you

 

icyhot: i swear im not wrong

 

thicc boy: todo thinks im all might’s illegitimate son

 

discount pikachu: wait what the fuck

 

stuck: i can see it tho

 

icyhot: IM NOT WRONG

 

thicc boy: you literally MET my dad

 

icyhot: you right

icyhot: youre his nephew on mom’s side

 

thicc boy: if it makes you feel better ill ask my mom

 

females: im actually interested in the answer

 

izu->mom

izu: is there a toshinori yagi related to you?

 

mom: not me but i think he’s your father’s step brother

 

izu: wait what

 

mom: i vaguely remember him mentioned when we were drinking wine in napa

mom: he never told me what he did or why they never talked

mom: i might have confused him with someone else

 

izu: holy crap

izu: im gonna ask dad abt this

 

mom: love you!

 

izu: love you too!

 

spiderizu->dad

 

spiderizu: do you know who toshinori yagi is?

 

dad: oh

dad: um

dad: no?

 

spiderizu: daaaaad

spiderizu: it’s important

 

dad: sorry kiddo

dad: he doesn’t want people to know any relatives of his

 

spiderizu: it’s all might isnt it

 

dad: how did you know?

 

spiderizu: because all might told me his name and mom said he was your step brother

 

dad: yeah when your grandma got remarried in fall

dad: around the time inko visited

dad: she married toshinori ryuji

 

spiderizu: his dad

spiderizu: so im his step nephew?

 

dad: yep

dad: idk what it really is called

 

spiderizu: on another note

spiderizu: when can the girls visit?

 

dad: i think around thanksgiving time

dad: if they end up going im going to hang out with mom, dad, Christine, Kari, and grandma

 

spiderizu: sweet! tell them i said hi and tell auntie to visit

 

dad: will do

dad: love you kid

 

spiderizu: love you too!

 

Athlete’s Testicles

 

discount pikachu: thats why geguri will carry shanghai thru stage 3

 

bakugan: fucking inaccurate

bakugan: the outlaws are going to win stage 3 im calling it

 

thicc boy: #1 its all about nyxl

 

bakugan: booooooo

 

discount pikachu: nah they choked against spitfire

 

thicc boy: ok but who hasnt won a game

 

bakugan: i mean shiiiiiiit

bakugan: he right

 

discount pikachu: stfu

 

thicc boy: #2 i am related to all might

 

icyhot: I FUCKING KNEW IT

 

stuck: why tf is todo so riled

stuck: oh

stuck: HOLY SHIT

 

thicc boy: it was only like last year

thicc boy: my grandma remarried and she married his dad

thicc boy: so im his step nephew on my dad’s side

 

icyhot: i feel so accomplished

icyhot: does all might know?

 

thicc boy: thats a good question

 

**stuck added dadmight to athlete’s testicles**

 

dadmight: what an…..interesting name

 

thicc boy: all might

 

dadmight: yes my boy?

 

thicc boy: did you know we’re related?

 

dadmight: what

 

thicc boy: your step brother is my dad

 

dadmight: oh! i should have made that connection

dadmight: you two look alike and he mentioned having a son in Japan

 

thicc boy: i only found out bc of mom

 

dadmight: i never did knowingly meet his family

dadmight: dont get into trouble kids

dadmight: well i’m off

 

**dadmight left athlete’s testicles**

 

thicc boy: that is so weird

 

bakugan: holy fuck

bakugan: youre all might’s nephew

 

thicc boy: im all might’s nephew

 

icyhot: he’s all might’s nephew

 

makimura: i think all three of you need to lie down and relax

 

Sat 2:45 am

discount pikachu: is anybody awake

 

thicc boy: yea

 

tired boy: what's up

 

discount pikachu: how do you sleep after watching all of black mirror

 

thicc boy: you don’t

 

discount pikachu: i think the bee one fucked up koda

 

tired boy: didnt it fuck up everyone?

 

discount pikachu: you right

 

thicc boy: be right back made me cry

 

tired boy: you always cry

tired boy: but i did shed a little tear

 

discount pikachu: oh shut up

discount pikachu: you were hugging kiri and crying in his shoulder

discount pikachu: dont even front

 

thicc boy: omg thats who i heard

 

tired boy: ok fine

tired boy: a lot of those episodes are sad

 

thicc boy: metalhead was too gruesome

thicc boy: i almost puked

 

discount pikachu: that was pretty bad

discount pikachu: black museum scared me

 

tired boy: the guy who got off on extreme pain?

 

discount pikachu: he was freaky

 

thicc boy: the guy’s digital copy inside of the cell was the worst part of the episode

thicc boy: hit me straight in the heart

 

discount pikachu: im gonna try to go to sleep

discount pikachu: gn

 

thicc boy: goodnight!

 

tired boy: night

 

Mon 8:35 am

makimura: why is deku hella snappy today

makimura: i feel like he’ll rip me in half if i try to talk to him

 

icyhot: he’s a bit much

icyhot: bakugou what happened

 

bakugan: what do you think i did

bakugan: you tryna start smth

 

icyhot: i was merely asking a question

icyhot: if something did happen you would tell us right

 

Bakugan: fucking obviously

 

makimura: back to the topic at hand and not your dumb dick measuring contest

makimura: why is deku so angry

 

bakugan: he probably didnt sleep well

bakugan: when deku doesnt get enough sleep he becomes an asshole

 

makimura: what the fuck

 

bakugan: it happens more often but you guys dont notice

bakugan: he’s also a fucking master of fake smiles

 

icyhot: when are times that he’s like this

 

bakugan: second day of school, for a couple weeks after you guys got back from hosu, etc etc

 

makimura: wow

 

icyhot: that’s…….. Enlightening

 

bakugan: yea

bakugan: he’s probably fucked up from yesterday

 

makimura: what happened

 

bakugan: his dad had a gun pulled on him by the cops

 

makimura: oh my god

makimura: why

 

thicc boy: because a lot of the white cops are racist fucks and think every black man that passes them is a criminal

 

makimura: that's horrible

makimura: dont the police get in trouble?

 

bakugan: no because they're enabled by dumbass white people

 

thicc boy: kacchan can i come to your room

thicc boy: i think i can convince aizawa to excuse both of us

 

bakugan: of course babe

 

makimura->icyhot

makimura: are you sure youre over deku

makimura: the way you looked after baku typed babe says otherwise

 

icyhot: ok fine

icyhot: im not over midoriya

icyhot: i am starting to have feelings for someone else

 

makimura: who??? i might be able to help you

 

icyhot: it is infinitely worse than having a crush on midoriya

icyhot: it’s his boyfriend

 

makimura: oh

makimura: oh no

 

icyhot: idk what to do

 

makimura: idk how to help you

makimura: when did this happen

 

icyhot: a little bit ago

icyhot: when he was just a better person in general

icyhot: ugggghhhhhhhh

 

makimura: oh yikes

 

icyhot: im so conflicted bc im jealous that he’s with midoriya but i like him too

 

makimura: come to my room after school

makimura: we’ll work it out

 

icyhot: cool thanks

 

Mon 6:50 pm

boom bass: has anyone seen mido?

 

makimura: he’s in baku’s room

 

boom bass: oh ok

boom bass: he was supposed to help me with my english homework

 

makimura: i think mic has a help session tmrw morning so you might be able to get help then

 

discount pikachu: GUYS

discount pikachu: there’s exchange students

 

makimura: from where and how many?

 

discount pikachu: four from a small island country off our coast

discount pikachu: there's a rumor that one is a prince!!!

 

makimura: holy shit

 

thicc boy: prince???? small country?????

thicc boy: are they from a country called Lucis?

 

discount pikachu: idk there's two bordering countries there

 

thicc boy: duscae right?

thicc boy: lucis and duscae went to war w a small country near russia named Niflheim?

 

discount pikachu: uhhhhhh idk maybe

 

thicc boy: omg omg omg omg

 

discount pikachu: what??????

 

makimura: do you know who they might be

 

thicc boy: so my dad travels a lot for his job and he went to that country to talk to the king, duscae’s president, and the emperor of Niflheim abt the war

thicc boy: a lot of it was confidential bc i honest to god still dont know what my dad does

thicc boy: anyway, i went with him bc I was living w him at the time and I met the prince of lucis and his shield and future advisor while I was there I also met the chancellor of niflheim’s son

thicc boy: i only game w the prince now and i text the son every so often

 

makimura: is there anyone you dont know

 

thicc boy: I dont know anyone from my mom's side of the family

 

makimura: oh

makimura: wait when did you meet baku

 

thicc boy: when I was 3 ish

thicc boy: we hung out every time i visited my mom

 

discount pikachu: how did you go back and forth so often

discount pikachu: doesnt that add up

 

thicc boy: my dad always pays for it

thicc boy: i honestly do not know what he does for a living or how he makes that much bank

 

makimura: kaminari

makimura: what class are they gonna be in

 

discount pikachu: i heard our class bc the prince wants to be a hero

 

thicc boy: yeaaa he has a brother and sister

thicc boy: Zack and lightning I wanna say

thicc boy: zack is the oldest(?)

 

discount pikachu: thanks for the background mido

discount pikachu: im abt to spill the tea ☕☕☕

 

thicc boy: np if it turns out to be tru ill be so happy

 

makimura: wow we just got a transfer and now four exchange students

 

tired boy: i thought there were only 20 spots

 

thicc boy: the king and chancellor most likely struck a deal w the principal

thicc boy: the chancellor already has a daughter and niece here

 

tired boy: bro how do you know this

 

thicc boy: i (might) have peeked in my dad's files last time he was here

 

makimura: speaking of

makimura: how is he

 

thicc boy: everything's better now

thicc boy: surprisingly the precinct is actually doing smth abt the cop bc they watched his dashcam

 

makimura: its what he deserves

 

thicc boy: ikr

 

Sun 12:00 am

stuck: who thinks a literal prince is going to enroll in _our_ hero course

 

icyhot: it is actually pretty likely

icyhot: ua is #2 in the world for hero programs beaten barely by san francisco hero academy

 

thicc boy: the king wouldnt send the prince there tho

thicc boy: not with what just happened in parkland

 

makimura: i saw it on the news

makimura: it's horrible

 

discount pikachu: so that leaves us at #2

 

stuck: what abt gralea academy of hero studies

stuck: isnt it like a swanky private school

 

icyhot: they would never send him there

 

thicc boy: they literally _just_ ended the war a couple years ago

 

icyhot: yeah didnt the oldest have to marry each other or smth

 

thicc boy: think so

 

stuck: the school in australia

 

icyhot: sydney academy?

 

stuck: yeah

 

icyhot: they have the best support program not hero

icyhot: hero is #59 or 60 in the world

 

discount pikachu: im telling you

discount pikachu: aizawa is gonna introduce them to the class

discount pikachu: and ya boi is gonna be right

 

stuck: if you're right ill give you 1600 yen k?

 

discount pikachu: ok!

 

stuck: if youre wrong I get to slap you five times over the course of forever

 

discount pikachu: ill take that deal

 

bakugan: go the fuck to sleep

bakugan: blowing up my phone like there's nothing fucking better to do than be lazy shits on their phone

bakugan: except deku he's fine

 

thicc boy: aww thanks

 

discount pikachu: blasphemy

 

stuck: bias

 

thicc boy: he is right tho goodnight

 

stuck: gn

 

discount pikachu: night

 

Mon 8:45 am

discount pikachu: WHERE IS MY MONEY

 

stuck: fine you were right

 

**thicc boy added in a jiffy, daddio, specs, and naps™ to athlete's testicles**

 

in a jiffy: is this a groupchat????

in a jiffy: im…..

 

naps™: oh izuku you got into the hero course!

 

daddio: hey what the fuck is this

 

specs: i think this is to accommodate us into class 1 a

 

daddio: wait

daddio: Izuku?

daddio: the little guy from forever ago?

 

in a jiffy: I missed you so much!!!!!!!

 

thicc boy: hi!!!!

 

daddio: holy shit

daddio: how's everything been

 

specs: I believe it's been quite some time

 

naps™: hell yeah

naps™: it's been forever

 

thicc boy: too long

thicc boy: but everything’s great

 

discount pikachu: who's the prince?

 

bakugan: oh my fucking god kaminari

 

discount pikachu: what? im curious

 

naps™: me

 

in a jiffy: me

 

discount pikachu: wait what

 

bakugan: i think you need to break it down into tiny words bc kaminari’s head is too fucking small

 

discount pikachu: rude

 

in a jiffy: im prompto izunia and im (technically) the prince of Niflheim

in a jiffy: the emperor died a couple months ago so the chancellor becomes emperor and im the son of the chancellor soooooo

 

naps™: im just the son of the king of lucis btw the name's noctis lucis caelum

 

discount pikachu: lmfao that's night light in latin

 

stuck: lmao it is

 

bakugan: wait so you mean there's two princes in our class

 

daddio: yeah im noct’s personal bodyguard, Gladiolus Amicitia

 

bakugan: what like the fucking flower

 

daddio: yeah you got a problem with it

 

bakugan: not saying i do

bakugan: just fucking curious

 

specs: Don't start altercations on the first day of school, Gladio.

specs: Ignis Scentia, royal advisor to his highness

 

naps™: ugh

 

in a jiffy: zuku did you make sure ara knew I was coming

 

thicc boy: my bad, I totally forgot

thicc boy: I thought it was just a rumor so I forgot to tell her

 

bakugan: who the fuck is ara

 

in a jiffy: my older sister aranea

in a jiffy: she's in class 3 a w my cousin cindy

 

naps™: i still cant believe prom and i are brother in laws or whatever

 

thicc boy: oh so zack and cloud married

 

discount pikachu: who are they

 

in a jiffy: so ara is the middle and cloud is the oldest so he’s taking over the royal duties

in a jiffy: we’re all adopted so dad got a lot of flak for letting cloud take over

 

naps™: zack is the oldest so he’s taking over being king

naps™: i have another sister named lightning

naps™: shes a pro in lucis

 

sanic: it's a pleasure having you here but please pay attention in class

 

Mon 4:30 pm

 

naps™: shinsou is my dude

naps™: im stealing him and taking him to lucis

 

tired boy: i guess this is my life now

 

in a jiffy: wow i see how it is

 

naps™: no! prom you're my one and only

 

daddio: do you think he forgot abt us

 

specs: It looks that way

 

sanic: Scentia can you come the conference room in the study hall

sanic: yaoyorozu and i require your assistance

 

specs: On my way

 

naps™: #whipped

 

specs: shut the fuck up

 

discount pikachu: whoa wtf

 

boom bass: did one of the goody goodies say fuck???????

 

in a jiffy: iggy cusses a lot

in a jiffy: honestly the first time i heard him i thought it was gladdy impersonating him

 

daddio: fuck you

 

boom bass: izunia can you come here real quick

boom bass: i need to prove that you and kaminari’s quirk is one of the best combos

 

in a jiffy: sure!

 

bakugan: what _is_ your quirk

 

in a jiffy: my primary is liquid metal i can make any metal liquid

 

boom bass: primary?

 

in a jiffy: i have a more………. latent quirk too

 

bakugan: what do you mean _latent_

 

in a jiffy: it doesn't really do anything

in a jiffy: just allows me to see things

 

bakugan: like what?

 

daddio: piss off man

daddio: if he doesnt wanna say it then shut up

 

bakugan: fuck off

bakugan: he was the one who mentioned it

 

in a jiffy: gladdy chill

in a jiffy: i can see ghosts

 

boom bass: like dead people?

 

in a jiffy: yea

 

boom bass: thats kinda weird

 

in a jiffy: it’s weird for me

in a jiffy: everytime i look at someone they usually have a ghost following them

 

bakugan: like who?

 

in a jiffy: all might has a nice lady following him

in a jiffy: it seems like she knew him

 

daddio: whoa all m has a ghost

 

bakugan: that’s fucking wild man

 

boom bass: ok but back to my initial question

boom bass: i need you here b4 kaminari runs off to prank ppl w sero n ashido

 

in a jiffy: omw

 

bakugan: whats your quirk dickhead

 

daddio: muscle control dipshit

 

bakugan: what does that mean asshole

 

daddio: that means i can control the movement and size of muscles shithead

 

bakugan: so you can control other people’s as well as your own fucktard

 

naps™: omg this dick measuring contest is honestly hilarious

 

tired boy: ikr

tired boy: this is actually kinda sad

 

daddio: you wanna run that by me again

 

tired boy: caelum what’s your quirk

 

naps™: essentially i have an armory and everything i put inside of it and then take out i can warp to

naps™: the longer the thing’s in the armory the more i can warp to

naps™: if i use it too long i get rlly tired

 

daddio: which is smth he does too fucking often

 

thicc boy: i forgot to ask but how long is your exchange program

 

naps™: a couple weeks

naps™: we cant stay too long bc all of us are targets

 

Wed 5:56pm

thicc boy->specs

thicc boy: what did noctis mean by you bein #whipped

 

specs: I have a bit of feelings for Yaoyorozu and Iida

specs: However I will not act on it because we are only here for about three weeks and I fear I will ruin our friendship

 

thicc boy: so two things

thicc boy: 1, i think they both like you a lot too

thicc boy: 2, long distance relationship

 

specs: My uncle thinks I should be with someone who will improve the standing of the Scentia family

 

thicc boy: iida and yao’s family are very influential in japan

thicc boy: maybe thats enough to sway him

 

specs: I will think about this, but thank you Izuku

 

thicc boy: no problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is romeria1


	3. Teenage Menopause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments if the chapter cuts off

Untitled Chat

**specs added fanny pack and sanic to untitled chat**

 

**specs changed the chat name to we should talk**

 

fanny pack: is everything alright?

 

sanic: if there is anything bothering you please tell us

sanic: we will take care of it

 

specs: I like both of you and I’m at a loss for what I should do

 

fanny pack: i like both of you too!

fanny pack: but i never said anything because you were new and i didnt want to freak you out

 

sanic: these feelings are returned but

 

specs: but…….

 

sanic: your stay here is temporary

sanic: you also have a duty to uphold with your family

 

specs: I have spoken to my uncle previously about relationships

specs: As long as they are influential it is fine with him

 

sanic: ok

 

fanny pack: i totally forgot abt that tho

fanny pack: do you guys want a long distance relationship?

 

sanic: i would be willing to invest the time into it

 

fanny pack: i would too

 

specs: As well as I

 

fanny pack: who wants to go for our first official date after school tmrw

 

specs: I would

 

sanic: same here

 

fanny pack: cool!

 

Thurs 8:30pm

discount pikachu: prez, vice prez, and basically prez are together????

 

makimura: tenya! you didnt tell me?

 

in a jiffy: i feel jipped

 

daddio: robbed

 

naps™: bamboozled again

 

fanny pack: how did you find out???

 

discount pikachu: i got connections out in these streets

 

stuck: shut the fuck abt some streets

 

bakugan: shut up we all know you bribe ppl for the gossip

bakugan: hes the fucking king of the grapevine

 

stuck: hes like that drug dealer that has business cards and business hours

 

females: lmfao

 

specs: we only just got into the relationship

 

in a jiffy: GASP iggy not using proper sentence structures??

 

naps™: theyve already changed him

 

makimura: ok but i totally approve of this

 

thicc boy: good to see my advice paid off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: romeria1


	4. Teenage Menopause pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and an exchange program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split it up so enjoy

in a jiffy: advice?

 

specs: he wanted to know why noct typed #whipped

 

naps™: oh yea

 

boom bass: guys there are older girls outside our dorm

boom bass: anyone kno them

 

in a jiffy: what do they look like

 

boom bass: short n blond, got a whole lot of titty out

boom bass: tall muscles n grey hair

 

in a jiffy: ILL BE BACK

 

boom bass: huh

 

ebony dark'ness: y did izunia sprint outside

ebony dark'ness: oh nvm

 

naps™: cindy and aranea finally came around huh

 

boom bass: so

boom bass: momo

 

fanny pack: yes kyouka?

 

boom bass: nice choices

boom bass: you finally got w them

 

thicc boy: y'all

thicc boy: im watching this nyxl and outlaws match and man

thicc boy: saebyeolbe n jake could get it

 

bakugan: fucking ditched me

 

thicc boy: you actin like you don't find them attractive

 

bakugan: fuck you got me there

 

Fri 4:56 pm

begone thot: wow the responsilationship is maybe the cutest couple after bakumido

 

naps™: the what

 

begone thot: responsibility and relationship combined

begone thot: bc yao scentia n iida are the most responsible

 

discount pikachu: you right

 

daddio: iggy is the one who has to make sure that princess doesn't slip into a coma

 

naps™: i dont sleep  _that_ much

 

in a jiffy: i stayed over for two days n you were awake for only 16 of those hours

 

discount pikachu: jesus fuck

 

tired boy: even i don't sleep that much

 

naps™: mmmmmmmm ok

 

icyhot: liar

 

makimura: you once fell asleep w ur eyes open in mic's class

 

icyhot: how?????

 

tired boy: im feelin some type of way being exposed like this

 

naps™: can relate

 

makimura: ok but he looks like jimmy neutron when his hair is up

 

in a jiffy: he what

 

daddio: lmao shinsou looks like my boi jimmy

 

tired boy: i fucking hate you

 

makimura: sounds fake but ok 

 

in a jiffy: you know who could get it

 

daddio: nyx?

 

in a jiffy: NYX

in a jiffy: he's hot n nice n funny

 

makimura: is that a crush i smell

 

daddio: totally 

daddio: head over heels

 

tired boy: oooooooooo

 

in a jiffy: can it neutron

 

daddio: oh shit

 

in a jiffy: you too Achilles

 

daddio: doesnt that mean im awesome

 

in a jiffy: until you get oofed on by smth small

in a jiffy: like a 12 yr old

in a jiffy: cough cough iris cough cough

 

daddio: you little

 

makimura: oofed on?

makimura: like the roblox death sound?

 

daddio: lmao nerd

 

in a jiffy: go away

 

makimura: y did u mention nyx anyway

makimura: y'all texting

 

in a jiffy: ........maybe

 

daddio: o my fucking god date already

 

in a jiffy: im 99.9% sure he doesnt like me like that

 

discount pikachu: y'all surefour could get it

 

daddio: ehhhhhhhhhhh

daddio: eqo is better

 

makimura: you right but poko

 

in a jiffy: i see your poko and raise you mano

 

makimura: ok

makimura: i see you

 

females: y'all rlly out here thirsting after pro gamers

 

stuck: ok miss "if my girl n geguri were drowning n I could only save one, catch me @ the spawn room w geguri on zarya"

 

females: you got me there

 

bakugan: but why you dont understand is that sbb is fucking god

 

thicc boy: you have good taste 

 

discount pikachu: you brainwashed him

 

in a jiffy: in terms of better teamwork its mano

in a jiffy: sense of humor it's poko

in a jiffy: friendliness rascal trumps all

 

discount pikachu: rascal is one of the few good people involved w the fuel

discount pikachu: how do you know hmmmmmmmm

 

naps™: oh havent you heard

naps™: prom is girdkdekf np fusve tndo

 

daddio: wow

 

discount pikachu: what happened

 

makimura: izunia just liquefied the door knob and trapped caelum's hands

 

daddio: but prom is top 500

 

discount pikachu: OMG

 

in a jiffy: gladdyyyyyyy

 

daddio: whatever you know you love me

 

in a jiffy: yea yea

 

discount pikachu->daddio

discount pikachu: sniff sniff

discount pikachu: is that a crush i smell

 

daddio: boi we're dating

 

discount pikachu: you lost me

 

daddio: im dating him n nyx

daddio: which is y he needs to tell nyx

 

discount pikachu: y'all got a poly thing goin on 

 

daddio: yup

daddio: nyx isnt doin anything bc he doesnt wanna freak prom out

 

discount pikachu: how so

 

daddio: nyx is almost 17 n he doesnt wanna come off as nasty

daddio: bc he was so "skilled" he's already a pro in Lucis

 

discount pikachu: who????

 

daddio: glaive

 

discount pikachu: omg the immigrant prodigy who stuck it to the prejudice dickheads

discount pikachu: i didnt kno where he was from, only that he popped up every now n then in the news

 

daddio: yea he's more of an underground hero

daddio: but man youre more of a nerd than you let on

 

discount pikachu: shut it achilles

 

daddio: is that ever going away

 

discount pikachu: nope

 

Sun 5:45 pm

tired boy: @icyhot, thicc boy, bakugan rise and shine campers

 

icyhot: what the fuck

 

thicc boy: i s2g hitoshi i _will_ snap you in half

 

bakugan: there better be an explanation

bakugan: or i swear to fucking god I will deck you

 

tired boy: oh didnt aizawa tell you

 

thicc boy: ?

 

tired boy: top 3 students go to a boot camp

 

bakugan: what the actual fuck

 

thicc boy: why

 

icyhot: he thought this was a good idea?

 

tired boy: dont shoot the messenger

tired boy: im doing this for a three day grace period from all hw

 

thicc boy: UNFAIR

 

tired boy: whatever

tired boy: meet him at the gates at 6:15 w your bags packed for 3 days

 

icyhot: can i transfer

 

tired boy: suck it up

tired boy: now if you'll excuse me im going to bed

 

bakugan: fuck you

 

tired man-> tired boy

tired man: is it done?

 

tired boy: who do you think I am

tired boy: obviously

 

tired man: it is so annoying with their obvious pining for each other

tired man: almost as bad as all might and hizashi

 

tired boy: OwO is that tea?

 

tired man: 1) never do that again 2) i spill if you help w another thing

 

tired boy: deal

tired boy: im waiting for that tea

tired boy: slurp slurp

 

Untitled Chat

**thicc boy added icyhot and bakugan to untitled chat**

 

**thicc boy named changed the chat name to I fucking hate Aizawa**

 

icyhot: seconded

 

bakugan: fucking thirded

 

thicc boy: this is for boot camp

 

bakugan: now lets get on this fucking bus

 

icyhot: im regretting going here

 

thicc boy: i feel you

 

Sun 8:30pm

I fucking hate Aizawa

thicc boy: oohhhhhh my god

 

bakugan: does he get off on torturing us

 

icyhot: i have never wanted to sleep more in my life

 

bakugan: im not really to complain abt training

bakugan: but jesus fuck man

 

icyhot: ikr

icyhot: but i am surprised

icyhot: midoriya how can you lift that much

 

bakugan: what was that

bakugan: 125 kg?

 

thicc boy: yeah ive been working out when i can't sleep

thicc boy: it does a good job tiring me out

 

bakugan: i work out in the gym and after school i do quirk training

 

icyhot: ive been working on my fire mostly

icyhot: my old man keeps wanting to spar

 

thicc boy: ew

 

bakugan: bastard rubs me the wrong way

 

icyhot: good

 

bakugan: he's so fucking _weird_

 

thicc boy: i honest to god wanna deck him every time i see him

 

bakugan: ikr

 

icyhot: imagine living w him

 

bakugan: im so fucking sorry for you

bakugan: jesus that sounds like a fucking migraine

 

thicc boy: ewwwwwww

thicc boy: he's just bad

 

icyhot: aizawa just called lights out

 

thicc boy: night

 

bakugan: gn

 

Mon 6:45 am

icyhot: let me SLEEP

 

thicc boy: no sleeping in my christian server

 

bakugan: i want to go back to fucking beeeedddddddd

 

icyhot: is your side ok?

icyhot: i kicked v hard during that morning spar

 

bakugan: im fine

 

thicc boy: i like the hand to hand w/o quirks

 

icyhot: i have a _lot_ to improve on w hand to hand

 

bakugan: no quirks is what trips me up sometimes

 

thicc boy: im good

thicc boy: i just cant do ranged

 

bakugan: it's bc our quirks aren't built for that dum dum

 

icyhot: “dum dum”

icyhot: what are you? a 5 year old?

 

bakugan: boi i will deck your ass across the dining hall

bakugan: dont test me

 

thicc boy: i think aizawa would kick us out

 

bakugan: i still cant believe he dragged us out here

 

thicc boy: ikr

 

icyhot: #feelsbadman

 

bakugan: have i mentioned how much i hate aizawa?

 

thicc boy: yup

 

icyhot: multiple times actually

 

bakugan: shut it shaq

 

Mon 8:15am

Athlete's Testicles

fanny pack: has anyone seen bakugou midoriya and todoroki?

 

makimura: aizawa made them go to boot camp

 

discount pikachu: ha! suckers

 

females: they have to do extra wooorrrrkkkkkkk

 

specs: it's because they're the top students currently

 

sanic: precisely

 

naps™: shinsou was spilling tea abt it yesterday

 

in a jiffy: i think you, Kami, and Shinsou spill the most tea around here

 

naps™: you right

 

daddio: if you don't hurry up im carrying your ass outta here

 

in a jiffy: GASP

 

naps™: you would never

 

specs: Gladio is that a wise decision

 

daddio: it's fine

 

naps™: i guess he doesnt remember last time

 

makimura: last time?

 

in a jiffy: i may have freaked when he picked me up and a ghost slammed into him

in a jiffy: it was the first time any of them had a strong enough influence on people

 

discount pikachu: that sounds awesome

 

specs: I assure you it wasnt

 

8:35 pm

I fucking hate Aizawa

thicc boy: guyssssss

thicc boy: where are you?

thicc boy: we're abt to leave

thicc boy: whatever

thicc boy: oh my fucking god

 

**thicc boy left I fucking hate Aizawa**

 

bakugan-> hard af

bakugan: ejirou I fucked up

 

hard af: huh????

 

bakugan: todoroki kissed me and deku saw

 

hard af: did you kiss back??

 

bakugan: yes…..

 

hard af: oh my fucking god

hard af: who do you like more

 

bakugan: i like both of them a lot

bakugan: i started crushing on todoroki a little bit b4 boot camp

 

hard af: you need to be incredibly cautious around this

hard af: especially w midoriya after all you did bully him a lot in the past

hard af: that is a lot of trust both you n todo broke

 

bakugan: ill try my best

bakugan: im still trying to rein in my temper

 

hard af: i know the therapy has been helping but I think the three of you could work this out

 

bakugan: thank you so much

 

hard af: no problem

 

Athlete's Testicles

discount pikachu: that's why number two hero endeavor has no dick

 

fanny pack: im gonna respectfully disagree

fanny pack: I think he has a micro dick

 

**thicc boy left athlete's testicles**

 

fanny pack: why did mido leave????

 

icyhot: fuck he left

 

bakugan: did he leave all chats?

 

discount pikachu: im checking the fortnite squad

discount pikachu: he did

 

bakugan: fuuuuucccckkkkk

 

icyhot: this is bad

 

makimura: what did you two do

 

bakugan: none of your business

 

makimura: it _is_ my business if izuku is involved

makimura: i will get shinsou over here don't _fucking test me_

 

icyhot: i kissed bakugou

 

discount pikachu: wait what

 

fanny pack: Jesus Christ

 

sanic: you're not seeing him right now

 

bakugan: let me apologize

 

icyhot: please

 

bakugan: you need to shut the fuck up

 

icyhot: excuse me

 

bakugan: who kissed who?

 

icyhot: who kissed back?

 

bakugan: you know what

bakugan: fuck you todoroki

 

icyhot: suck mineta’s ass bakugou

 

daddio: why is izuku in his room?

daddio: and who made prom mad? Because metal is floating throughout the dorms

daddio: oh my fuck

 

discount pikachu: yeah

 

daddio: todoroki n bakugou meet me outside

daddio: i just wanna talk

 

in a jiffy: Fighting is going to solve _nothing_

in a jiffy: you need to give him his space

in a jiffy: 1) his bf(/ex bully) kissed another guy who 2) is one of his best friends and 3) you expect him to automatically want to see you again? Honest to god that's one of the most stupid I've ever seen

in a jiffy: here's what you two need to do

in a jiffy: talk abt your feelings (do you like one over the other, both? etc etc), give him time and space to recover, don't go full on begging for him to talk to you bc IT NEVER WORKS

 

specs: I cannot believe you two would even think about doing that

specs: I know for a fact Izuku was fucking happy with you

specs: to be honest im disappointed in the both of you

 

makimura: you two fucked up big time

makimura: i will give you two _one_ _last chance_ if Izuku does and even then you will be on very thin ice

makimura: do you understand me?

 

bakugan: yes

 

icyhot: yes

 

Siblings

big bro: what did I do to deserve this

big bro: im just so angry and hurt

 

miki makimura: you did nothing at all

 

miki kuroda: this was their fault

 

miki makimura: do you intend to take him back

 

big bro: I don't know

big bro: for the longest time i was hiding my feelings for todoroki bc I was w kacchan

big bro: after they said the same thing im just so confused

 

miki kuroda: have you thought abt maybe dating both of them

 

miki makimura: you could but they're going to have win back your trust

 

big bro: ill think about it

big bro: I think I need about a week

 

miki makimura: take care of yourself

 

miki kuroda: make sure you text us again along the way

 

big bro: ok I love you

 

miki kuroda: love you too

 

miki makimura: love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is romeria1


	5. A Whole New World.... Wait Wrong Franchise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku's journey in America along with shenanigans in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to balance the America and Japan storyline so I hope I've achieved that

Mon 8:27 am

Athlete's Testicles

**thicc boy joined athlete's testicles**

 

naps™: guys we have to go  _ now _

 

thicc boy: whats wrong

 

daddio: theres been an attack in lucis 

daddio: as of right now noctis and prompto are in danger

 

specs: Who staged the attack?

 

daddio: nif and lucian villains

 

in a jiffy: noct your mom came and told me that besithia is mad at my dad

in a jiffy: something about taking his ‘greatest creation’

in a jiffy: he employed the league of villains branch to attack a meeting he was at

 

sanic: ignis, make sure everyone is safe

 

specs: of course

 

fanny pack: be safe!

 

daddio: the crownsguards will meet us at the plane

 

naps™: is my dad ok?

 

specs: nyx and libertus escorted him to the safe house

 

naps™: ok

 

daddio: ardyn has been gravely wounded multiple times tho

 

in a jiffy: he's fine

 

specs: the extent of injuries are life threatening

 

in a jiffy: he's  _ fine _

in a jiffy: ardyn is not ordinary when it comes to injuries

in a jiffy: trust me

 

specs: if you insist

specs: aizawa has already been notified of the situation

 

naps™: we might visit but it will be awhile

naps™: izuku expect texts from different numbers in the distant future

 

thicc boy: ok be safe

 

specs: resolve your situation with bakugou and todoroki

 

thicc boy: ill try

 

sanic: we'll call through the line you gave us

 

fanny pack: yep!!

 

specs: i look forward to it

 

naps™: shinsou get ready for your ass to be beat in ultimate ninja storm

 

tired boy: whatever

 

in a jiffy: it was cool chilling w you

 

discount pikachu: text me soon so i can add you to fortnite gang

 

in a jiffy: k

 

daddio: tell ura I said bye

 

thicc boy: k

 

**in a jiffy left athlete's testicles**

 

**daddio left athlete's testicles**

 

**specs left athlete's testicles**

 

naps™: izuku

naps™:  **p** urple  **o** live  **l** avender  **y** ellow

 

**naps™ left athlete's testicles**

 

sanic: I hope they stay safe

 

fanny pack: me too

 

tired boy: oh wow it hit me

tired boy: all of them are some type of nobility

tired boy: izunia and noctis being the highest

 

discount pikachu: yeaaaa

 

tired boy: they are in danger most of the time because of how important they are

tired boy: especially izunia and how bad the country was before his dad took over and the fact that he's adopted 

 

fanny pack: yes we got that

 

tired boy: they've been in danger since the start

 

fanny pack: what if it happens again

 

tired boy: exactly 

 

sanic: their guards are extremely professional and skilled

sanic: i doubt anything will happen

 

discount pikachu: idk i would stay in touch w them for a while

 

sanic: they arent in danger and everything is fine

sanic: now if you will please pay attention to aizawa

 

icyhot-> thicc boy

icyhot: please talk to me 

 

thicc boy: why

thicc boy: why should I give you the time of day

 

icyhot: i regret what I did and i swear wont do it again

icyhot: the truth is I have feelings for both you and bakugou

icyhot: I was confused and didn't know how to act on it

 

thicc boy: well you did

thicc boy: bye todoroki

 

icyhot: wait don't leave

 

thicc boy-> bakugan

thicc boy: you know

thicc boy: i thought you had changed and you cared about my feelings

 

bakugan: I do

bakugan: what happened was an accident

bakugan: we should have told you but we are both in love with you and each other

 

thicc boy: you too? save me the sob story todoroki said it too

 

bakugan: jesus fucking christ can you just  _ listen _

bakugan: we wanted to pitch the idea of a relationship with the three before anything happened

 

thicc boy: that's what noctis meant

thicc boy: clearly something happened and I'm not taking this bullshit

thicc boy: for years you messed with me and finally I thought we were on the same page but you turn around and do the  _ same shit _

thicc boy: im done

 

bakugan: deku im not done

bakugan: dont do this

 

Siblings

big bro: i broke up with kacchan

 

miki makimura: oh izu

 

miki kuroda: im gonna ask the parents if you can stay with us for a little bit

miki kuroda: maybe do our exchange program at oha

 

big bro: ill ask aizawa

 

miki makimura: ok

 

parents and the kids™

meri: mom, dad, inko

meri: can izuku do the exchange program at our school please?

 

hisashi: only if izu is ok with it

 

inko: I'm ok with it

 

kari: is there something wrong?

 

izuku: I just want to see my sisters and study in Oakland again

izuku: after all it is #5 for hero program

 

inko: ok

inko: tell your teacher and see when the next flight is

 

hisashi: ill take care of the flight money

 

kari: of course you will

 

mom->izu

mom: you know if you want to move back in with your dad, it's ok with me

 

izu: no I want to stay with you

izu: what made you think that?

 

mom: I dont know, maybe you didn't want to stay here

mom: I know it's hard not seeing your sisters as often as you would like

 

izu: no I'm staying in Japan with you

izu: we still text and call and that's fine for me

 

mom: if you're sure

mom: I love you izuku

 

izu: I love you too mom

 

midoriya-> aizawa

midoriya: I will be going to California for the exchange program at the Oakland Hero Academy for two weeks

midoriya: I had already applied earlier in the year and had it on standby so everything is already planned

 

aizawa: I trust that you have this under control

aizawa: Be safe, I know America is struggling with gun issues at school and racism

 

midoriya: I will

midoriya: Please contact me via email if there is anything urgent for me

 

tired man-> tired boy

tired man: we messed up badly

 

tired boy: i know bakugou looks worse than I've ever seen him, todoroki is looking pretty rough, and I havent even seen izuku

tired boy: idk whats worse a sad bakugou or mad bakugou

 

tired man: midoriya is on a plane

 

tired boy: what

 

tired man: hes doing the exchange program at the Oakland Hero Academy

 

tired boy: his sisters go there

tired boy: should we tell anyone what we did

 

tired man: no

tired man: not until it gets really bad

 

tired boy: if you say so

 

unclemight-> young izuku

unclemight: i heard you're doing the exchange program

 

young izuku: yeah I'm doing it at oha

 

unclemight: it is a good school

unclemight: is this because of the recent divide between you, young bakugou, and young todoroki

 

young izuku: partially 

young izuku: i don't know what to do toshinori

young izuku: im so confused

 

unclemight: this program will help you clear your mind as well as learn different skills

unclemight: it will be good for you

 

young izuku: i hope so

 

Siblings

miki kuroda: dad is gonna pick miki and i up from school so we can get to the airport in time

 

big bro: cool! cant wait to see you guys

 

miki makimura: btw our friend Micah is coming too

 

miki kuroda: we're taking him to school this week and the next bc he lives right next to us

miki kuroda: he's staying over

 

miki makimura: he can't stay home by himself bc a lot of villains target him

 

miki kuroda: he won the sports festival here

 

miki makimura: we forgot to tell him we were picking you up

miki makimura: but we're gonna take naps so that we're awake for you

 

big bro: awwwwww thank

big bro: lmao dad let you have guys over

 

miki makimura: micah doesnt count and his mom is on a business trip so who is gonna be w

 

big bro: makes sense

big bro: gtg boarding

 

miki kuroda: see ya

 

miki makimura: later

 

Athlete's Testicles

makimura: wow i cant believe yall fucked up so bad w izu that he left the country

 

bakugan: he what

 

icyhot: what do you mean

 

sanic: he informed us that he will be doing the exchange program to the oakland hero academy

 

bakugan: his sisters go there

 

discount pikachu: wow nice going guys

 

bakugan: hey why dont you shut up

 

discount pikachu: what?

discount pikachu: you act like the only ppl who can be mad @ you guys are mido, his bffs, n his fam but iida and ura arent his only friends

discount pikachu: tbh i think most of the class is disappointed in y'all even they dont wanna say anything

discount pikachu: but go off I guess

 

begone thot: food for thought Baku

 

fanny pack: same goes for you shouto

 

females: give him space and if he forgives you he forgives you

females: if he doesnt y'all need to live w that

 

bakugan: i know that

 

females: then chill until he gets back

 

parents and the kids™

kari: izuku we're waiting outside

kari: did you get your bag yet

 

izuku: yeah I just got it I'm almost out

izuku: I see you guys

 

hisashi: Micah is gonna help you put your bags away

 

izuku: how is there enough space in the car

 

hisashi: your sisters fused because they charged all day today

 

miki: we wanted to make sure you had enough room

 

izuku: doesnt that tire you out tho

 

miki: meh we still have abt 45 min left

 

izuku: i still that's a cool side effect to your quirks

 

miki: it has its ups and downs

miki: hurry up jeez

 

izuku: im almost there

 

inko: did you make it safely

 

izuku: yep

 

inko: have fun! call and text me, i love you!

 

izuku: love you too mom

 

miki: we love you too

 

kari: inko tell me when your free so i can visit

 

inko: i think im open in a couple weeks

 

hisashi: you have to visit soon

 

inko: yes yes

inko: i have to go now

 

izuku: bye mom

 

inko: bye sweetie

 

Athlete's Testicles

thicc boy: i landed in Oakland

thicc boy: my dad, step mom, and sisters picked me up

 

makimura: have fun deku!

 

sanic: send us pictures

 

thicc boy: have one b4 I leave

thicc boy: thetwins.jpg

thicc boy: byeeeee

 

makimura: wait what

makimura: whos that

 

bakugan: theyre the twins

bakugan: the twins have sun based quirks and if both are fully charged they can fuse

bakugan: they once pranked me by fusing

 

sanic: that's interesting

 

discount pikachu: whoa

discount pikachu: that's so cool

 

bakugan: miki can absorb sun and turn it into fire breath

bakugan: meri can absorb and channel the heat thru body parts

 

females: wait wait who's that guy next to them

 

discount pikachu: o

discount pikachu: I didnt even notice him

 

bakugan: that's a good fucking question

 

females: chill Baku

 

makimura: he told me earlier that he's a family friend

makimura: he's staying over bc his mom is on a business trip

 

discount pikachu: what's his name?

 

makimura: Micah Jackson

makimura: he goes to oha

 

females: i looked him up

females: he won the sports festival at their school

females: the challenges were 1) obstacle course race 2) tug of war between the ppl who made it within top 20 of the race 3) free for all dodgeball and whoever won went on to fight each other

females: the twins got 3rd and 2nd, miki lost to meri

 

discount pikachu: what's his quirk

 

females: lightning generation, he's also able to control it but is only able to generate it w his index n mid fingers

 

discount pikachu: flashy! i like it!

discount pikachu: and lightning? he's like me!

 

makimura: he seems super cool

makimura: ill ask for another pic

 

thicc boy: selfie.jpg _(a picture of the twins fused, mido, and micah smiling. micah has dimples and a sharp jawline that emphasizes his good looks. his has an undercut and loose curls dangle slightly on dark brown skin)_

 

makimura: whoaaaaaaa

 

females: man, even as a lesb he is a beaut

 

discount pikachu: dude…….

discount pikachu: yo baku looks like there's some competition

 

bakugan: fucking what?

 

females: a lil too soon there hun

 

discount pikachu: oops

discount pikachu: gotta blast

 

makimura: the twins are so adorable tho

 

females: ikr?

 

hard af: have you seen katsuki?

 

discount pikachu: hes crenntly hlding me in a hedlck

discount pikachu: help

 

hard af: im good but tell him that i got the wasabi ice cream in my mini fridge

 

bakugan: sweet thx eji

 

hard af: np

 

makimura: wait what

 

females: what

 

makimura: baku has a nickname for kiri that isnt shitty hair

 

hard af: he still calls me that just not as often

 

females: oh yea

females: old news

 

discount pikachu: bro you saved me life

 

hard af: i figured he would stop if he heard you

 

bakugan: bc wasabi is the only ice cream flavor thats good

bakugan: everything else is fucking shit

 

discount pikachu: thats where youre wrong bucko

discount pikachu: im gonna assume that you havent been to the garlic festival in america?

 

bakugan: the fuck

 

makimura: theres a festival dedicated to garlic?

 

discount pikachu: yep

discount pikachu: one of the fan favorites is garlic ice cream

 

females: that is disgusting

 

makimura: ewwwww

 

bakugan: now i kno why youre so fucked in the head

 

discount pikachu: ITS GOOD

 

makimura: explain…..

 

discount pikachu: they use a vanilla base and then mix in sweetened garlic powder

 

females: idk still sounds gross

 

discount pikachu: whatever

 

OHA Baddies

**#1 baddie added collard greens to OHA Baddies**

 

#1 baddie: sup

 

collard greens: i am confusion

 

#1 baddie: meri micah n i have a gc

#1 baddie: this is it

 

bad person: yeah

bad person: we text a lot during school

bad person: expect your phone to blow up

 

bad wiring: i try to get them to stop

bad wiring: but they still do it

 

#1 baddie: you still participate in the convo tho

 

bad person: i cant help being bored after i finish tests early

 

#1 baddie: shut up meri we get youre smart

 

bad wiring: but whos top of the class

 

bad person: shut your fuck

 

collard greens: do i have to change my name

 

bad wiring: yes

 

bad person: yeah

 

#1 baddie: ye

 

**collard greens changed their name to bad habits**

 

#1 baddie: same here

 

bad wiring: so i was curious and looked you up izuku

bad wiring: what the fuck is this

 

#1 baddie: what is it my yt glitched

 

bad person: the ua sports festival

bad person: izu broke all his fingers one by one using his quirk on one of his classmates

bad person: todoroki right?

 

#1 baddie: jesus fuck

 

bad habits: yea

bad habits: todoroki

 

bad wiring: granted, you did get close to winning

 

bad person: im still happy i beat miki

 

#1 baddie: shut your fUcK

#1 baddie: your quirk makes you heat resistant and my throat started to hurt from overuse

 

bad person: sounds like a personal problem

 

#1 baddie: GASP

 

bad wiring: ok but who won overall

 

#1 baddie: yeah micah WE KNOW YOURE THE TOP OF OUR GRADE

 

bad habits: wow really?

bad habits: im #3 in combat but #4 in grades

 

#1 baddie: I WISH

#1 baddie: im #25 in grades but #4 in combat

 

bad person: btw thats out of 30 kids

 

bad habits: jesus i forgot how big US classes are

 

bad wiring: how big are japanese classes?

 

bad habits: 20 ish

 

bad wiring: i always at least had 23 kids

 

bad habits: yeah thats how it was when i lived here

 

bad wiring: i was not informed????

 

#1 baddie: yea he lived w dad until he was 6

 

bad person: gosh miki ur throwing the mood off

 

#1 baddie: ???

 

bad person: the theme of our names is stuff we’re bad @

 

#1 baddie: ugh i dont wanna

 

bad wiring: be one w the group

bad wiring: right izuku

 

bad habits: leave me out of this

 

bad wiring: whatever

 

bad person: DO IT MIKI

 

#1 baddie: FINE

 

**#1 baddie changed their name to bad grades**

 

bad grades: better?

 

bad person: yes

 

bad wiring: very much so

 

7:10am

bad wiring: FUCK we slept thru our alarms

bad wiring: meri and i are at the door

 

bad person: we toasted some bagels so dont worry abt food

 

bad grades: im tryna get izu up but jet lag man

 

bad person: just breathe hot fire into his face

bad person: he always woke up when you did that

 

bad grades: it worked

 

bad habits: what the fuck

 

bad person: are you almost ready

 

bad grades: hes brushing his teeth but he put on pants and a shirt when i told him we were running late

 

bad wiring: i can hear the bus coming

 

bad habits: im done

 

bad grades: lets go lets go lets go

 

bad habits: ok!!! damn!!!

 

8:00am

bad grades: i s2g if dr oravetz doesnt stop flapping her trap im burning down the room

 

bad person: the school is fireproof dumbass

 

bad grades: ugh you dont have to be mean abt it

 

bad person: whatever

 

bad wiring: shes just mad that shes in first period rn

 

bad person: its not fair

bad person: DR O LIKES YOU

 

bad habits: im sure she likes you too

bad habits: i like my first period

bad habits: ms bean is nice

 

bad wiring: everyone likes ms bean

 

bad habits: when are hero classes

 

bad wiring: they start third period n end eighth

 

bad habits: jesus christ

bad habits: eight periods????

 

bad person: i thought you looked thru the schedule

 

bad habits: i was like half asleep

 

bad grades: sounds like a personal problem

 

bad habits: whatever

bad habits: idk the rest of the schedule

 

bad wiring: first three periods are bio, algebra, n history then theres lunch and homeroom after that then hero classes with whatever teacher is assigned to you

 

bad habits: ok im in history, i have science after this and math after

bad habits: how do i know my hr teacher

 

bad wiring: whatever teacher you have before lunch

 

bad habits: so its bean, okenica, and consola

 

bad grades: consola yells a LOT

bad grades: shes aggressively nice

 

bad person: lol she’ll say ‘SWEET POTATO PIE STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY’ and its like whoaaaa

 

bad habits: okay…..

 

bad wiring: i have okenica next period so we’re in the same class!

 

bad grades: boooooo izu whyd you have to be so smart

bad grades: join me in the on lvl classes

 

bad person: i only have math w you

 

bad wiring: all of us are in trig

 

bad habits: i see

 

bad person: obvi if we’re in the same class

 

bad grades: jeez…..

bad grades: imma just chill in mr jordan’s room in algebra 1

 

bad person: you dont have to be a genius miki

bad person: youre just better in other things, like fighting and battle strats

 

bad wiring: whos gonna stop in the mid of a fight needing to know what x equals?

 

bad habits: villains are ruthless, you dont need to know how to do scientific notation

 

bad grades: that was 8th grade

bad grades: but i get what your sayin

 

bad person: ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! okwoche is coming this way gtg

 

bad wiring: we should probs being paying attention

 

bad grades: u right

 

bad habits: ahhh yea

 

bakugan->hard af

12:00pm

bakugan: ejirou

 

hard af: what

hard af: why are you awake

 

bakugan: i couldnt fucking sleep

bakugan: unlock your door im omw

 

hard af: you know ppl are going to start asking questions

 

bakugan: idgaf they can ask all they want

 

hard af: what abt when midoriya comes back

 

bakugan: we talk and hopefully get back together

 

hard af: just like that?

 

bakugan: probably not, it’ll take time obvi

bakugan: im not good w feelings

 

hard af: okay…..

hard af: im just sayin

 

bakugan: what

 

hard af: denki brought up a good point

hard af: what if midoriya meets someone in cali or hes just done w both you n todo

hard af: you arent the only people who thinks hes attractive

 

bakugan: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 

hard af: im not saying anything abt myself, i have suspicions abt others

hard af: just think abt the ppl mad @ you

 

bakugan: thats literally fucking everyone

 

hard af: who is especially mad or disappointed, maybe they called you out on it

 

bakugan: iida, uraraka, kaminari, yaoyorozu, izunia and tsuyu privately

 

hard af: i know the bakusquad is passive aggressively shading you at times

 

bakugan: yea i noticed

 

hard af: you can take mina and tsu bc theyre gay so who does that leave you

 

bakugan: iida, uraraka, kaminari, yaoyorozu, sero, izunia

 

hard af: iida and yao are both in a relationship and so is izunia

 

bakugan: uraraka, kaminari, and sero

 

hard af: sero likes someone else so not him

 

bakugan: doesnt he like ojiro

 

hard af: yea

hard af: i know ura is kinda plotting your murder

hard af: but idk abt denki i havent talked to him abt it yet

hard af: when it came out that you bullied mido, what did he say when you went to the track

 

bakugan: he punched me and said that bullying is a really shitty thing to do and that if i ever did smth like that again he personally serve my ass on a platter

 

hard af: yikes

 

bakugan: it was because his little brother was bullied through elementary school and now he’s going to private school

 

hard af: oh yea he told me abt that

hard af: but idk denki may or may not have a crush bc he seems to like mido a lot but who doesnt

 

bakugan: whats there not to like

 

hard af: careful katsubro

hard af: your infatuation is showing

 

bakugan: shut your fuck  

 

hard af: im just teasing

 

bakugan: alright im coming in

 

OHA baddies

8:30am

bad grades: did u hear? ms hill is getting fired

 

bad habits: who???

 

bad wiring: a bad on lvl bio teacher

bad wiring: i knew she would

 

bad person: yea from what yazan told me she had a lot of complaints from parents sent in

 

bad habits: how did your school (a top hero school in the world) hire terrible teachers

 

bad person: somehow america always finds a way

 

bad grades: but now i have to transfer to ms hall

 

bad wiring: ugh that's even worse

 

bad grades: khalil went into a five min rant abt how much he hates ms hall

 

bad wiring: do you hear?

 

bad grades: what

 

bad person: huh

 

bad wiring: jim and bones got caught behind the bleachers making out by ms hurst

 

bad grades: lmao

 

bad person: wait really

bad person: i bet you bones had a heart attack

 

bad habits: whos bones and jim

 

bad person: one of the top students in the healer course

bad person: his real name is leonard mccoy

 

bad wiring: jim is a student in the hero course

bad wiring: he was fourth in the sports festival

bad wiring: classic white guy

 

bad grades: blonde, blue eyes, cute

 

bad habits: i think ive seen who youre talking abt

bad habits: is he in first period bean

 

bad wiring: yea

bad wiring: there should be a grumpy white kid sitting next to him too

 

bad habits: yea i see them now

bad habits: i met the girl they always hang out with too

bad habits: nyota uhura

 

bad wiring: depending on who you are to her i wouldnt call her first name

 

bad person: she doesnt like people she doesnt really know calling her nyota

 

bad habits: she said i could call her whatever but i chose uhura bc thats what im used to

 

bad person: tru

 

bad habits: im gonna go talk to them

 

bad person: you have nothing to worry abt

 

bad grades: i gtg oravetz is saying something actually useful abt science

 

bad wiring: k

 

bad person: back to okwoche ughhhhhhhh

 

Athlete’s Testicles

1:00am

thicc boy: jim,bones,uhura,spock,sulu,scotty.jpg

thicc boy: msbean!.jpg

thicc boy: meriandmicahwithbagels

 

makimura: time difference sweetie

 

thicc boy: sorry!

 

tired boy: im up

tired boy: whats up

 

thicc boy: i just wanted to send some pics of the students and teachers

 

tired boy: cool

tired boy: what period are you in

 

thicc boy: im in first

 

tired boy: whats the schedule like?

 

thicc boy: first three periods are math, science, and history in any order

thicc boy: then its homeroom then lunch then hero studies

thicc boy: theres actually four courses here too

 

tired boy: huh

 

thicc boy: hero, mechanical, gen ed, healer

 

tired boy: whats mechanical

 

thicc boy: basically our support course

 

tired boy: i get it now

tired boy: america seems crazy but cool at the same time

 

thicc boy: you should visit when the annoying orange isnt president anymore

 

tired boy: maybe

tired boy: you should video chat sometime

 

thicc boy: ill try sometime

thicc boy: its hard bc of time difference

 

tired boy: its yesterday over there right

 

thicc boy: exactly

 

tired boy: yea its rough

 

thicc boy: i gotta go

 

tired boy: bye izuku

 

thicc boy: see ya hitoshi

 

thicc boy->bakugan

thicc boy: did you get the cornell notes assignment too?

thicc boy: oops wrong person

 

bakugan: what

 

OHA Baddies

9:04am

bad habits: fucckkkkkkk

 

bad wiring: izuku cursing?

 

bad person: its more likely than you think

 

bad grades: get a free pc check now

 

bad wiring: i hate you

 

bad habits: ugh i wanted to know if micah got the cornell notes assignment

 

bad wiring: i did btw

 

bad habits: thanks

bad habits: but i accidentally texted my ex

 

bad wiring: gasp you have an ex????

 

bad grades: oh yikes

 

bad person: its like one in the morn so katsuki was probs delirious from lack of sleep

 

bad grades: tru

 

bad wiring: tell me abt this ””katsuki””

 

bad grades: look him up damn

bad grades: you have a phone w internet

 

bad wiring: rude

 

bad person: 5 4 3 2

bad person: 1

 

bad wiring: jesus christ he is total ass

bad wiring: powerful and most likely will become a good hero but a total ass

 

bad habits: he actually cleaned up his act

bad habits: at least i thought he did

 

bad wiring: what happened between yall

 

bad person: mmmmmmmm

 

bad grades: thats a lil much

 

bad habits: nah its fine

bad habits: i found him making out w one of my best friends

 

bad person: holy shit

 

bad grades: im flying to japan and beating the shit out of him

 

bad person: jeez who was it

bad person: isnt iida in a relationship

 

bad grades: uraraka is gay

bad grades: holy fuck

 

bad person: im knocking todoroki’s teeth in

 

bad wiring: um im lost

 

bad grades: look up todoroki shouto

 

bad wiring: oh damn his dad is a pro

 

bad habits: but hes also a major dick

 

bad wiring: yikes

bad wiring: gtg gotta take notes on a powerpoint

 

bad habits: see ya

 

bad person: bye

 

bad grades: adios

 

10:00am

bad grades: last class b4 hero studies

bad grades: who do you have izu?

bad grades: i have phantom

 

bad habits: the smoke hero right?

bad habits: the more she smokes the longer she can turn her body into smoke

 

bad grades: she told us how because of her quirk, her lungs have become invulnerable to the chemicals in cigarettes

bad grades: she tries to not smoke around students so shes always chewing gum or eating chips

 

bad habits: ive heard about her!

 

bad person: i have chrome

 

bad habits: “the breakdancing hero” right?

 

bad person: yeah his quirk turns his feet into chrome so hes never wearing shoes

bad person: it can stink the class up pretty quick

bad person: hes good w melee quirks like mine

 

bad habits: i have bayonetta

bad habits: i didnt know she was real….

 

bad wiring: i have her too!

bad wiring: a lot of ppl say that bc of the games but they were based off of her and her fights with the huge villain group “angels” the artists obvi made the group super ugly and creepy

bad wiring: she totally acts like the game version tho

 

bad habits: wow thats funny

 

bad wiring: shes an underground hero so her name doesnt come up often in the news

 

bad habits: thats why i didnt realize she was real

bad habits: so whats her power exactly

 

bad wiring: so she has a witch living inside of her and thats how she can stop time/ use bigger body parts/ summon things

 

bad habits: how does she use the guns on her feet?

 

bad wiring: some type of mechanism made by mecha

 

bad habits: i see

bad habits: and im assuming mecha is mechanical

 

bad wiring: lol yea

 

bad grades: this is hella bootsy

bad grades: why do yall have so many classes w izu and i dont

bad grades: the system is rigged

 

bad person: girl calm down

bad person: we got lunch and more often than not our classes mix

 

bad wiring: yea its not that bad

 

bad habits: yep

bad habits: no more texting!

bad habits: only hard work!

 

bad grades: but but

bad grades: i never freeze

 

bad person: gtfo tchalla

 

bad wiring: lmao

 

Parents and the Kids™

5:00pm

 

inko: how’s the trip so far, baby?

 

izuku: its good! School was fun and i met a lot of new people!

 

inko: that sounds great

inko: have the twins been playing pranks?

 

meri: GASP

 

miki: NEVER

 

meri: who would ever do such a thing

meri: not us angels

 

miki: not i

miki: a child of the lord

 

kari: that’s a lie and you know it

 

miki: how could you say that moTHER

 

hisashi: jesus christ

hisashi: inko you aren’t too lonely i hope

 

inko: some of izu’s classmates have been coming over to keep me company

 

izuku: what?

izuku: who?

 

inko: katsuki for starters

 

izuku: he what?????

 

hisashi: he’s not giving you any trouble is he?

 

kari: wasn’t that the kid that bullied you

 

izuku: yes

izuku: but hes changed

 

meri: *sips tea*

 

kari: why is she sipping tea?

kari: izuku what happened between you two

 

inko: oh i thought izuku told everyone

 

izuku: mom no

 

miki: mmmmmmm

miki: izu’s in troubleeee

 

inko: dont be crazy

inko: he’s not in trouble

inko: katsuki is his boyfriend

 

kari: oh

 

hisashi: oh ok

hisashi: im gonna go kick his ass

 

meri: dad NO

 

miki: omg dad

 

izuku: why???

 

hisashi: this kid bullied you for the majority of your life and you think it’s a good idea to keep dating him

 

izuku: he changed

 

hisashi: people can’t change

hisashi: we’re talking as soon as you get home

 

izuku: there’s nothing to talk about

 

hisashi: excuse me?

 

meri: izu…..

 

izuku: we broke up before i came here

 

hisashi: why?

 

izuku: id rather not say

 

hisashi: i’ll give five seconds to rethink that answer

hisashi: if you dont change that im going to japan and beating it out of him

 

izuku: jesus christ

izuku: he kissed todoroki

 

hisashi: well that settles it

hisashi: im going to japan for the weekend

 

kari: um hisa

kari: hate to break it to you honey but thats a bad idea

 

izuku: listen to kari

 

inko: hisashi please do not attack any of these students

inko: baby i’m so sorry they would do that

 

izuku: im fine mom

 

hisashi: no you aren’t

 

meri: how about

 

miki: as a way to cheer him up we get cold stone

 

izuku: im down only if we can go to the movies after

izuku: ive been meaning to see love, simon

 

hisashi: bah

hisashi: the twins have been pestering me about it

 

miki: we have not!

 

hisashi: yes you have

hisashi: i don’t wanna see a teen rom dramedy

 

kari: babe was that english

 

hisashi: romantic drama comedy

hisashi: its a THING

 

kari: okaayyyy

 

inko: ive never heard of that term in my life

 

hisashi: i’ll take you but im going to watch cock blockers

 

inko: vulgar!

 

kari: jeez what a good example for the kids

 

hisashi: they have you two

 

meri: i already know i take after mom the most

 

izuku: same here

izuku: i take after mom

 

hisashi: from the appearance to the water hoses yall call eyes

 

izuku: hey!

 

inko: hey!

 

miki: lmao

 

hisashi: lol

 

kari: i think we know who miki takes after….

 

Athlete’s Testicles

9:00am

stuck: those pictures are super cool btw

stuck: i have a cousin who lives in South Dakota but there’s nothing interesting there

 

females: mount rushmore dumbass

 

discount pikachu: i thought that was in virginia

 

boom bass: BOI

 

discount pikachu: we dont even liVE IN THE US

discount pikachu: excuse me for not knowing their fucking geo

 

boom bass: jeez

boom bass: anyway im thinking we should do a truth or dare thing today

 

discount pikachu: its monday

 

females: what denki said

 

stuck: nobody will have time

 

boom bass: au contrare

boom bass: ua is legally required to have a community balance day four times a year

 

discount pikachu: ok…?

 

boom bass: it means we can’t have hw or tests the day after

 

discount pikachu: consider me interested

 

females: so theyre required to this

 

boom bass: yep

boom bass: it’s to make sure we dont burn out

 

females: ohhhhh makes sense

 

discount pikachu: ok!

discount pikachu: kyo youre on music

 

boom bass: dont call me that

 

discount pikachu: are first names ok?

 

boom bass: yep

 

discount pikachu: mina grab ura

discount pikachu: you two are on snacks

 

females: alright! wait wait wait

females: for dinner should i ask bakugou to make us chili dogs and sato to make dessert?

 

discount pikachu: yes ma’am

 

stuck: alright what about me?

 

discount pikachu: ill dm you the number of a guy i know in gen ed

discount pikachu: it’s time to get white girl wasted

 

stuck: oh no

stuck: but also oh yes

 

sanic: wait wait wait

sanic: THIS IS ILLEGAL

 

discount pikachu: relaaaaaxxx

discount pikachu: no one is gonna find out

 

sanic: it is unbecoming of us as heroes in training

 

discount pikachu: we’re not going to do it

discount pikachu: hanta check your dms

 

stuck: sweet ill text you later

 

sanic: i hope youre not getting alcohol

 

stuck: nope not at all

 

discount pikachu: @everyone

discount pikachu: hear ye hear ye

discount pikachu: i, kaminari danki, will be throwing a party in the common room

discount pikachu: fear not of tests, quizzes, and homework for today is community balance day! we shall party and play party games!!!!

 

bakugan: count me out

 

discount pikachu: so you can keep moping?

discount pikachu: no sir!

discount pikachu: it's at the common room after school

discount pikachu: be there or be square

 

bakugan: whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tumblr is romeria1


	6. Fuckboys Ruin Lots of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh douchebags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad thing is: this is based off my school
> 
> Btw todobakudeku is going to be resolved by next chapter

OHA Baddies

5:01pm

bad wiring: meri told me to watch out for an awkward atmosphere for the next couple days

 

bad habits: yeah he found out that i dated kacchan

 

bad wiring: who?

 

bad habits: bakugou katsuki

bad habits: i still call him his childhood nickname

 

bad wiring: oh ok

bad wiring: hey do you mind if the twins and i add the healer crew and jim?

 

bad habits: i dont see why not

 

bad wiring: ok cool

 

**bad wiring added grump, oohoora, spock, gay fencer, jimbo, and check please**

 

grump: why

 

jimbo: lighten up bones!

jimbo: obvi it’s for getting to know each other better

 

oohoora: is there a theme here?

 

bad habits: it’s things youre bad at 

 

grump: that should be easy for jim over here

 

jimbo: whatever you love it

 

grump: unfortunately

 

spock: Who are you, Bad Habits?

spock: I already knew that Micah added us and the twins are Bad Grades and Bad Person.

spock: Miki being Bad Grades because her grades tend to lack high scores and Meri is Bad Person because of her sarcasm inflicted upon others.

 

gay fencer: didnt she make a senior cry after they asked her out

 

check please: yep it was Nero

 

jimbo: lmao

 

grump: he probs deserved it

 

bad habits: im the exchange student!

bad habits: Midoriya Izuku

 

grump: i remember you

 

oohoora: we met you in first period

 

jimbo: you had the wicked scars

jimbo: you never did answer, whats it from?

 

grump: can it jim

 

jimbo: my bad

 

gay fencer:  **_i haven’t typed in japanese in a long time. Is it good?_ **

 

bad habits: GASP

bad habits:  **_YES are you japanese?_ **

 

gay fencer:  **_yes, japanese is my first language but i only know how to read and speak it. My writing sucks_ **

 

jimbo: am i the only one feeling extremely white rn

 

oohoora: for once it’s not a white people thing

oohoora: it’s a ‘we dont know japanese’ thing

 

check please: where’s scotty?

 

bad wiring: i asked him in the halls if he wanted to join

bad wiring: he said not to add him bc his phone breaks all the time

 

jimbo: makes sense

jimbo: we should probs change our names huh

 

bad habits: or else the twins will throw a hissy fit

 

**jimbo changed their name to bad ideas**

 

**bad timing changed grump’s name to bad attitude**

 

bad attitude: i hate you jim

 

bad ideas: you love me

 

**oohoora changed their name to bad patience**

 

**gay fencer changed their name to bad japanese**

 

**check please changed their name to bad accent**

 

bad ideas: your accent is not bad!!!!

 

bad attitude: jim’s stupid midwest accent is worse than yours

 

bad ideas: how could you?!

bad ideas: like your southern accent is any better

 

bad attitude: you wanna fucking go

 

bad ideas: youre a pacifist bones

bad ideas: you wouldnt hurt a fly   
  


bad attitude: yeah but youre a flea

 

bad patience: now now boys

bad patience: calm down

 

spock: Accents are just the byproduct of living in another region. It’s simply illogical to be ashamed of it.

 

bad ideas: you never were in tune with feelings

bad ideas: but in his somewhat roundabout way spock is right

 

bad wiring: speaking of

bad wiring: CHANGE YOUR NAME SPOCK

 

bad patience: how about bad feelings

 

bad japanese: or bad sensitivity

 

**spock changed their name to bad hair**

 

bad ideas: despite what people say bowl cuts are very in this year

 

bad accent: i wouldnt try to reason jim

 

bad ideas: meh worth a try

 

bad habits: ughhhhhhhh my friends at school are throwing a party today

 

bad attitude: on a monday?

 

bad patience: thats…… bold

 

bad habits: it’s community balance day

bad habits: essentially you dont have hw or any tests the day of or after

 

bad wiring: if only they had that here

 

bad japanese: yeah i swear ms hall gets off on giving us hw

 

bad ideas: dr o is the same way

 

bad accent: and yet no one has done anything about it

 

bad hair: Excluding Ms. Hill of course.

 

bad patience: omg yes she finally got fired

 

bad attitude: i dont even have her but she was annoying af

 

bad habits: we gotta go our bus is at our stop

 

bad attitude: thats a lil late

 

bad wiring: we had a sub that cant follow directions to save his life

 

bad ideas: thats always rough

 

bad wiring: yeah

 

Athlete’s Testicles

4:00pm

thicc boy:  goodnight!.jpg

thicc boy: the twins forced us to make a fort big enough for the four of us

thicc boy: i have to go to bed now but send me the sauce abt the party later

 

females: i gotchu

 

thicc boy: out of everyone i think ashido and kami are the most reliable w gossip

 

discount pikachu: obviously

discount pikachu: speaking of which check your dms

 

thicc boy: tmrw morning

thicc boy: i really gotta sleep bc jet lag is kicking my ass

 

discount pikachu: it’ll do that

 

females: alright the party has started so get yall asses into the common room for a game of truth or drink

 

bakugan: i think ill stay in my room

 

hard af: but then ppl are gonna find out abt the secrets you tell me

 

bakugan: ejirou i swear to fucking god

 

hard af:   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

ebony dark’ness: i feel like there’s a problem amongst our class with tackling ppl out of their chairs

ebony dark’ness: and surprisingly this is the first time bakugou has ever done that

 

fanny pack: wow interesting

fanny pack: you know whats even more interesting?

 

begone thot: what?

 

fanny pack: that jawline

 

begone thot: ikr!

 

makimura: yall need to stop thirsting after micah

 

fanny pack: listen its not me thirsting

fanny pack: it looks like he’s the one thirsting

 

begone thot: whatchu mean

 

makimura: yea what do you mean

 

fanny pack: i mean look at his eyes and follow the rainbow to the pot of gold

 

makimura: jesus christ

 

begone thot: he’s looking at the mido booty

begone thot: it’s like nemo

begone thot: dont touch the butt!

 

fanny pack: lmao

fanny pack: can someone bring my lovely bf to the common room please

 

discount pikachu: hes already on his way

discount pikachu: took one look at the message and was off

 

makimura: awww

makimura: how is scentia?

 

fanny pack: he’s great!

fanny pack: he’s been really busy lately bc of a scandal nifleheim is trying to cover but he didnt tell me what it is

 

females: fuck

females: i tought my gossip could reach faraway politics

 

makimura: that sucks

makimura: i wonder what it is tho….

 

females: imma take a real educated guess of what it is

females: thinking abt the league of villains, nomus, and nifleheim’s advanced tech it’s quirk manufacturing and displacement

 

discount pikachu: oh i get what youre saying

 

fanny pack: i dont

 

discount pikachu: essentially it’s taking out quirks or adding them in

 

makimura: dude that is seriously messed up if that is true

 

fanny pack: yeah but villains  _ are  _ messed up 

 

discount pikachu: i mean look at nomus

discount pikachu: those things are freaky af

 

makimura: yeah 

 

bakugan->thicc boy

1:00am

bakugan: izuku i love you so much

bakugan: im so sspry that i kssed todoroki

bakugan: pleas justtt take me back

 

thicc boy: um kacchan are you ok?

thicc boy: im in class rn but i can talk

 

bakugan: i jusss

bakugan: i miss ur laugh an smiles 

bakugan: i love ypu

 

thicc boy: we can talk when youre sober

thicc boy: chances are you partied a lil too hard

thicc boy: get kirishima to take care of you

 

bakugan: hes in his room w shinsou

 

thicc boy: oh ok

thicc boy: is ashido free

 

bakugan: shes w uraraka

 

thicc boy: anyone in the bakusquad

 

bakugan: theyre either sleep or makin g out w someone

 

thicc boy: ok well try to get to your room and sleep it off

thicc boy: fill a cup of water and set it on your nightstand and put two pills of tylenol next to it

 

bakugan: i finished now hwat

 

thicc boy: go to sleep

thicc boy: if you need to sleep better just look at the pic of us you keep in your back pocket

 

bakugan: ok

bakugan: you alwsy cared no matter what

bakugan: i always admired that abt u

 

thicc boy: kacchan i think you need to go to sleep

 

bakugan: goodnight izuku

bakugan: i love you

 

thicc boy: i love you too

 

Siblings

Tues 9:10am

big bro: guys i fucking cant rn

 

miki makimura: why what happened

 

big bro: guess who texted me DRUNK

 

miki kuroda: who

 

big bro: kacchan

 

miki makimura: holy shit

miki makimura: DRUNK?

 

miki kuroda: i thought he wasnt really like that

miki kuroda: always focused on becoming number one hero

 

big bro: one of my classmates threw a party n had the number of someone that could supply them w booze

big bro: i guess they roped bakugou into it

 

miki makimura: huh

miki makimura: do you have screenshots tho

 

miki kuroda: yea we kinda need the deets here izu

 

big bro: ill only get some if you never speak of this or say that ever again

 

miki kuroda: deal

 

big bro:  idkwhattodo.jpg

 

miki makimura: oh yikes idk what to tell you

 

miki kuroda: you could always ask te te

 

big bro: no no no

big bro: she’ll tell kari in an instant

 

miki makimura: well theyre sisters but mom wont tell dad

miki makimura: you know shes always been chill abt our ‘stuff’

 

big bro: tru tru

 

miki kuroda: like that super awkward convo she had w miki

miki kuroda: werent you washing your hair at the time too

 

miki makimura: WE DONT NEED TO TALK ABT THAT 

 

big bro: that was hilarious

big bro: she was so embarrased

 

miki makimura: has inko ever just asked you that out the blue

 

big bro: nah mom wants me to tell her abt anything on my own time unless my life is in danger or smth

 

miki makimura: ohhhhh

 

big bro: speaking of family

big bro: did you know all might is dad’s step bro

 

miki kuroda:  _ wait what _

 

miki makimura: what the fuuuuccckkk

 

big bro: i was shook when i found out

big bro: so was todoroki and kacchan

 

miki makimura: have you thought abt how youre gonna take care of that

 

big bro: i think im gonna date both of them when i get back

big bro: if theyll have me

big bro: i was rude to them before i left and havent really talked to them

 

miki makimura: im sure yall will make up

 

miki kuroda: i give a week and a half until you guys get together

 

miki makimura: knowing izu and katsu

miki makimura: i give it two days before one snaps and they fight and then make out 

 

miki kuroda: this isnt a rom com miki

 

big bro: you realize im still in this gc right

 

miki makimura: yep

 

big bro: just making sure

 

miki makimura: dont worry too much abt it

 

miki kuroda: we need to pay attention! put your phones down!

 

miki makimura: yes ma’am

 

OHA Baddies

bad ideas: oh my goddddddddddddddd

bad ideas: izuku tell me youve heard what ryan van hoven has been saying abt you

 

bad attitude: it makes me want to deck him even more in his shitty shitty mouth

 

bad habits: uhhhhh who is that

 

bad patience: oh sweety

 

bad wiring: it’s a good thing youve havent interacted w him

bad wiring: he looks like a hardcore fuckboy

 

bad habits: is his gf anna?

 

bad wiring: no no thats sam genet

 

bad ideas: hes cool tho!

 

bad patience: to be fair

bad patience: a lot of white guys nowadays look like fuckboys

 

bad wiring: hes not wrong

 

bad habits: yeahhhh

 

bad ideas: do i look like a fuckboy?

 

bad habits: just a lil

bad habits: but then i saw how much you like bones and i was like ‘nah hes too in love’

 

bad ideas: bones is the light of my life

 

bad attitude: i like jim more than i like the average person

 

bad ideas: awwww bones

 

bad patience: can it lovebirds

 

bad wiring: anyway

bad wiring: have you heard?

 

bad habits: no i havent

 

bad ideas: hes been saying 

bad ideas: 1) you look very soft and he is very into your thighs and ass

 

bad attitude: 2) he finds you hot (which is never a good thing)

 

bad ideas: and 3) there’s a bet running that he can tap you b4 you leave

 

bad habits: ewwwwww hes one of those

bad habits: thats the second time someone disgusting has said that i remind them of a chick

 

bad attitude: ew

 

bad patience: btw bones dont forget we were chosen to watch over the hero training this week w spock

 

bad ideas: yay! which class?

 

bad patience: dont you remember?

 

bad attitude: it’s joint practice

 

bad wiring: sweet!

 

bad ideas: noooooo

 

bad habits: does that mean i get to see the twins

 

bad wiring: yeah all the hero classes join up three times a month for joint classes

 

bad habits: that sounds fun!

 

bad attitude: oh fuck

 

bad ideas: what

 

bad attitude: ryan is gonna be there if it’s joint practice

 

bad wiring: fuck indeed

 

bad habits: so at my school there was a creep like that too that we called rat bitch bc he was small and looked like a diaper rat

 

bad patience: ew

 

bad habits: so how bad is he

 

bad wiring: imagine a white bakugou katsuki that’s a lil bit taller and has a fuckboy haircut

bad wiring: his quirk is that if he eats jalapenos he can create acid with his palms

 

bad habits: there’s a girl with an acid quirk at my school

bad habits: but shes nice and pink and has horns

 

bad attitude: yeah he is not like that at all

 

bad ideas: just watch your back ok?

 

bad habits: ok

bad habits: bones, uhura, and spock are all in the healer course right

 

bad patience: yeah

 

bad habits: what are your quirks

 

bad attitude: the more i insult someone the more they heal

bad attitude: if the insults are creative enough it can heal broken bones

 

bad habits: thats so cool

 

bad attitude: first one besides jim to think that

bad attitude: most people avoid me bc they dont wanna cry

 

bad patience: my hair can heal wounds but only if i maintain it

bad patience: that means i have to deep condition and make sure i dont have split ends

 

bad habits: wait i thought you had relaxer in your hair

 

bad patience: no actually

bad patience: as a side effect of over healing my hair became straight

bad patience: i miss my curly hair :(

 

bad habits: that sucks

bad habits: my hair is only wavy

bad habits: my sisters have long and curly hair

bad habits: i love styling it whenever i have the chance

bad habits: whats spock’s quirk?

 

bad ideas: he can take your injuries but if it is too major it transfers over to him

 

bad habits: that sounds rough

bad habits: why is he there for the joint practice then

 

bad patience: to build stamina so that he can heal worse injuries

 

bad attitude: you would think jim does that for him

 

bad ideas: hey! i cleaned up my act after the first couple weeks

 

bad patience: mmmmm i guess

 

bad habits: whats your quirk jim?

 

bad ideas: i can shoot a blue laser out of my mouth and eyes

bad ideas: i use my mouth most of the time

bad ideas: if i use it too much my throat and eyes get dry 

 

bad habits: that’s interesting

bad habits: would you say it looks like the scene in atla when aang took ozai’s bending

 

bad ideas: exactly

bad ideas: how are you liking the school?

 

bad habits: it’s cool but im starting to miss home

 

bad attitude: yeah it happens

bad attitude: im sharing on campus housing w jim

 

bad ideas: i came here from iowa

bad ideas: my uncle pike told me i should come

bad ideas: my parents were a hero duo until my dad died and then i hated heroes for a long time even though i knew i wanted to be one

 

bad attitude: i didnt want to be a hero honestly

bad attitude: i always wanted to be a doctor but i knew no one would want to be healed by a rude doctor and i saw all these heroes dying in battle and thought it was weird that no one did anything

bad attitude: so i applied and flew out here

bad attitude: georgia didnt have much that i miss, just the sounds of the bugs at night and the fact that you can see stars

 

bad ideas: i know right?! whats up w that

 

bad habits: what

 

bad ideas: there’s like no stars here

 

bad habits: you get used to it

bad habits: do you guys like it now

 

bad attitude: i think it’s safe to say if we didnt we wouldnt sit thru boring classes

 

bad patience: and i know jim has a track record of running away from home

 

bad ideas: who told you????

 

bad patience: pike last time he visited

 

bad ideas: traitorrrrrrr

 

bad habits: first period is abt to end gtg

 

bad ideas: o yeah

 

OHA Baddies

5:00pm

bad habits: oh man yall werent kidding when you said ryan is sleazy

 

bad grades: i coulda told you that

 

bad person: oh yeah

bad person: he sucks ass

 

bad ideas: what did he do

 

bad habits: so i minding my own business right? going thru the obstacle course and building up my quirk

bad habits: i finish and im walking to the weight area and ryan walks up and is like ‘hey. whats your name?’

bad habits: im like ‘izuku midoriya’

bad habits: hes like ‘im ryan, can i get to know you?’

bad habits: im like ‘uhhhh sure? what do you wanna know?’

bad habits: hes like ‘how many squats do you do a day?’

bad habits: im like ‘i do 100 dumbbell squats’

bad habits: hes like ‘is that how you got your ass nice and tight’ and he REACHES TO PINCH MY ASS

bad habits: obvi i swerve and tell him not to do it  but like WHO ENJOYS THAT?????

 

bad grades: first of all, that was long as fuck

bad grades: second, EWWWWWWWWWW

 

bad ideas: i told you hes a total dick

 

bad attitude: it’s fucking horrible seeing him act the way he does

 

bad person: what really pisses me off is that girls at this school actually like that

 

bad habits: really?

 

bad person: yep

bad person: this girl, Evangelina, cant get enough of him

 

bad habits: ahhhhh thats not good

 

bad attitude: yea

 

bad ideas: but it was funny watching bones roast ryan to heal him

 

bad attitude: yeah that was pretty fun

 

bad person: you loved it dont even lie

 

bad habits: meri, kari said you and miki are on kitchen duty tonight

 

bad person: fucking what

 

bad habits: dont @ me

 

bad ideas: are u two related?

 

bad habits: lmao

bad habits: wait actually

 

bad ideas: yeah

 

bad habits: miki and meri are my little sisters

bad habits: they skipped a grade which is why we’re in the same grade

 

bad ideas: ohhhhhhh

bad ideas: tbh i thought micah was their brother

 

bad wiring:  _ WHY IS IT BC IM BLACK _

 

bad ideas: WHAT NO

 

bad wiring: relax dude im fucking with you

bad wiring: we hang around each other a lot and ive been staying at their house so i could see why

 

bad ideas: so you arent mad?

 

bad wiring: nah

 

bad ideas: wait why do you look so different then

 

bad habits: what, like lighter?

bad habits: we’re half siblings and i look a lot like my mom

bad habits: my hair? mom. my eyes? mom. my personality? mostly my mom

 

bad person: he has dad’s temper

 

bad habits: do i really?

 

bad person: literally you and katsu fought each other and hugged while crying your eyes out to get over years of tormenting

 

bad habits: who told you we cried?

 

bad person: uraraka

 

bad habits: traitorrrrrrr

 

bad ideas: you said both of you were childhood friends????

 

bad habits: yep

bad habits: we also dated but now it is extremely complicated

 

bad attitude: pic?

 

bad habits: wesawblackpanthertogetherforthefourthtime.jpg _(katsuki has a smile on his face as he leans over to kiss izuku’s cheek who is smiling brightly at the camera)_

bad ideas: im pretty sure it’s his lock screen unless he changed it

bad ideas: it’s my home screen

 

bad ideas: awwwwwwwwwww

 

bad attitude: wow thats actually kinda cute

 

bad wiring: you know it’s cute when bones says it is

 

bad attitude: shut your fuck

 

Untitled Chat

**thicc boy added bakugan and icyhot to untitled chat**

 

**thicc boy changed the chat name to we should probably talk**

 

thicc boy: hey so i know i ghosted both of you for awhile since ive been gone

thicc boy: and that wasnt ok and i felt like i needed to cut off contact for me to think clearly

thicc boy: what im saying is that i would like to talk face to face when i get back

 

icyhot: if that is what you want

icyhot: i havent acted on anything since you left

icyhot: even if i cant be in a romantic relationship with you or bakugou i would like to be friends

 

bakugan: im down to talk

 

thicc boy: thats great

thicc boy: ill see you soon-ish

 

bakugan->hard af

bakugan: ejirou he wants to talk to me n icyhot when he gets back

 

hard af: thats good right?

hard af: why am i getting the feeling that youre lowkey freaking out

 

bakugan: thats because i fucking  _ am _

bakugan: im

bakugan: ugh talk abt development

bakugan:  _ nervous _

 

hard af: that is some development of you actually telling someone that youre nervous

hard af: but it’s like when you two first went on a date

hard af: you kept the bakusquad cooped in room for an hour before we all agreed on what you should wear

 

bakugan: i remember that

bakugan: ashido wouldnt stop complaining

 

hard af: speaking of the bakusquad

hard af: mina, denki, hanta, n kyouka said to call them by their first names

hard af: youre the last to

 

bakugan: ok i guess

 

hard af: back to the problem

hard af: you told me that mido has only ghosted you right after the final right?

 

bakugan: yeah

 

hard af: so then those circumstances were worse than rn

hard af: i dont think mido will get mad even more

hard af: it’ll go two ways 

hard af: A: mido forgives both of you but yall stay friends or B: mido forgives both of you and yall start dating

 

bakugan: ok……..

 

hard af: trust me katsuki nothing will go wrong 

 

Bakugan:i dont know recently i have a habit of fucking things up

 

hard af: dude it’ll be fine

 

OHA Baddies

9:00am

bad attitude: theres another joint practice today

 

bad ideas: why

 

bad person: we just had one

 

bad grades: isnt it like a couple pros are out on a search for this escaped villain so they had to combine the classes

 

bad wiring: oh that sucks

 

bad japanese: speak for yourself

bad japanese: i get to see my beautiful bf

 

bad ideas: but yall i think there’s one elephant in the room

 

bad grades: what

 

bad habits:ohhhhhhhh  whats his face is gonna be there

 

bad ideas: ryan

 

bad attitude: you know that fucking dildo constantly disses med course

 

bad patience: ‘the only people who should be in healer course are girls and gay guys’

bad patience: sometimes i wanna claw his vocal chords out

 

bad grades: he asked me out earlier this school year

bad grades: i said no and then he spammed me on snapchat

 

bad person: ewwwww i remember that

bad person: ‘i want to feel those muscular, dark thighs’

bad person: he was writing a fucking fanfiction

 

bad habits: so im beating the crap out of him

 

bad grades: dont worry meri destroyed him in sparring

 

bad person: i sat in the sun a lot that week

 

bad wiring: speaking of sun

bad wiring: you should prob stock up bc it’s supposed to rain later this week

 

bad grades: we’ve already been in the sun a lot after school

 

bad wiring: theyre also starting joint practice a bit earlier so be ready to get your stuff

 

bad attitude: i have to record more tapes of my insults

 

bad habits: thats so cool that it can work thru recordings

bad habits: i have a friend w a brainwashing quirk that we’re trying to get to work thru recordings consistently

 

bad attitude: i might have some tips

bad attitude: how does it work

 

bad habits: he has to ask a question and a person has to answer in some way

 

bad attitude: he could throw a recording out asking whoever he's going for asking ‘what's this?’

bad attitude: chances are they'll respond w huh

 

bad habits: ill tell him that

bad habits: the announcement just happened we gotta get in our pe clothes

 

OHA Baddies

4:00pm

bad ideas: uh

bad ideas: izuku is in the principal’s office

 

bad grades: what why???

 

bad person: wtf

 

bad patience: he got in a fight w ryan n some of his goons

bad patience: they were being real nasty to him

bad patience: one of the guys touched his back and izuku whirled and nailed him right in the jaw

 

bad person: jeez how bad did they look after

 

bad ideas: pretty bad

bad ideas: izuku’s face looked like it took a few hits

bad ideas: ryan looked like his face got shot

 

bad grades: goddamn

 

bad patience: the kid who touched his back is still unconscious

 

bad ideas: whats that abt anyway

 

bad grades: izu has scars on his back that he hates people touching unless he knows you like that

 

bad ideas: ohhhhhh

bad ideas: yeah i get it

 

bad patience: i wont hesitate to deck you if you ever touch my hair

 

bad grades: think of it like that but ten times worse

 

bad patience: yikes

 

bad grades: ill tell dad

 

turkey->dad

turkey: dad izu is in the princpal’s office

 

dad: why?

 

turkey: this kid, ryan, was being really nasty towards him abt how hot izu is

 

dad: what happened after that

 

turkey: he punched a goon in the face and then went to town

 

dad: good

dad: do i need to come in and talk to the principal

 

turkey: yeah most likely

turkey: ryan’s family is super important to the school’s funding so it might get nasty

 

dad: its ok

dad: ive done lots of things for this school that you kids dont know abt

dad: ill be fine

 

turkey: ok……..

turkey: are you ever gonna tell anyone what your job is

 

dad: maybe 

Parents and the Kids™

hisashi: so i had to go to the school today because izuku got into a fight with five other students

hisashi: they were sexually harassing him and izuku retaliated

 

inko: oh my god

inko: izuku are you ok?

 

hisashi: he’s sleep

hisashi: the fighting tired him out i guess

kari: what happened to the other kids?

 

hisashi: theyre all expelled

hisashi: one of the families of the main boy somehow persuaded the principal to take some kind of ‘action’ against izuku

hisashi: essentially he has to go back to japan

 

kari: that isnt right

kari: he was defending himself! how could they even punish him

 

hisashi: i dont know

hisashi: it took me forever to even get the principal to even expel the kids

hisashi: he had the nerve to suggest iss for a week

 

kari: if they did that i would throw hands

 

hisashi: but they didnt

 

inko: i just hope he’s ok

inko: that’s so scary being harassed like that

 

hisashi: inko he’s not going to have to go through what you went through when you were younger

 

inko: i know but sometimes i worry

 

kari: all of us will make sure nothing happens to any of the kids

 

inko: yes

inko: when is he coming back?

 

hisashi: we booked a red eye tomorrow so expect him around 5

 

inko: at night?

 

hisashi: morning

 

inko: thanks

 

kari: sorry inko

 

inko: it’s alright

inko: ill just make myself coffee

 

OHA Baddies

bad ideas: what’s the verdict?

bad ideas: iss?

 

bad person: izu has to go back to japan

 

bad ideas: why?

bad ideas: he did literally nothing wrong

 

bad grades: ryan’s rich mommy said that izu had to leave if her  _ precious son _ was being expelled

 

bad ideas: that is so fucked up

 

bad grades: dont i know it

bad grades: i havent seen izu face to face in abt a year

 

bad person: most we’ve done in that time frame is vid chat

bad person: we had him for a week and a half and poof! gone 

 

bad ideas: ill see if i can do anything

bad ideas: pike is on the school board so he might be able to call some attention to it

bad ideas: i know he’s been lowkey gunning for principal and this will probs be enough to fire principal offerman and hire him

 

bad person: isnt she just some lame principal

bad person: pike actually was on a hero team

 

bad ideas: yeah

bad ideas: maybe when pike takes over it’ll be a better experience

 

bad person: hopefully

 

dad->spiderizu

hisashi: alright kiddo time to go im in the car outside

hisashi: im sorry that your visit here couldnt be better

 

izuku: it was good enough

izuku: i hung out w my family and met tons of cool people at their school

izuku: i was getting a bit homesick tho

 

meri: we’re gonna visit during the summer

 

miki: yeah! why dont we all work at a coffee shop for a summer job?

 

izuku: cool!

 

hisashi: you should check w inko first

hisashi: speaking of her remember to call her when you land 

 

izuku: ok

 

izu->mom

izu: mom i landed

izu: mom

izu: mom

izu: mom

 

mom: what

mom: oh im on my way

mom: i pulled up do you see me?

 

izu: no

izu: oh wait now i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on Tumblr @ romeria1


	7. It's Not Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todobakudeku works things out and a new training camp is being planned. Hopefully it doesn't turn out like last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was struggling for more plot but I got it

Athlete’s Testicles

8:00am

makimura: deku is back but not coming in

makimura: his mom made him stay home to sleep

 

bakugan: did it get cut short or smth

 

makimura: yeah problems w some students

 

fanny pack: yikes

 

bakugan: like what?

 

makimura: there was a creep who was super thirsty and he touched deku so he punched him

makimura: essentially deku fought 5 kids, won, then got them expelled but had to come back

 

bakugan: whats his fucking name

bakugan: i just wanna talk

 

females: just talking for you is busting somebody’s nose in

 

bakugan: so?

bakugan: i’ll beat the shit out of anyone

 

females: we dont doubt that

 

bakugan: uraraka hasnt answered me tho

bakugan: whats his fucking name

 

makimura: bitch idk

makimura: i would love kick his teeth in too

 

fanny pack: i feel like you dont realize we are at a _hero school_

fanny pack: yall would get in so much trouble

 

bakugan: i fucking guess

 

makimura: dammit

 

sanic: momo would you like to get some ice cream after school today

 

fanny pack: i would love to tenya

 

females: awwwww

females: you two are adorable

 

discount pikachu: have you guys seen infinity war yet

 

females: no but denki i s2g if you spoil this for me i will rip your throat out

 

discount pikachu: jesus christ

discount pikachu: i havent seen it yet i was just curious

 

females: my b

 

fanny pack: my mother collected the comics so she’s very excited

fanny pack: i practically grew up on marvel

 

sanic: tensei collected spiderman comics

 

females: i only got into marvel around the time gotg came out so i had to go back and watch everything

 

discount pikachu: can you believe we were 5/6 when iron man 1 came out???

 

females: damn it’s been ten years

 

discount pikachu: it’s crazy to think that it’s already been that long

 

fanny pack: has anyone seen ready player one?

fanny pack: im thinking abt seeing it

 

discount pikachu: the meme squad saw it together

discount pikachu: there was a romantic subplot that was dumb so it took away from the movie

discount pikachu: honestly it was a 4.5 on a scale of one to ten

 

females: it was ok

females: the main girl’s avatar looked like those dudes from arthur and the invisibles

 

discount pikachu: lmao they doooooo

 

thicc boy: hi guys!!

 

females: mido! how are you?

 

thicc boy: im good just tired

thicc boy: this kid at my sister's school made a song abt their vice principal

 

females: is it actually good?

 

thicc boy: it sucks but it’s funny

thicc boy: search up milak walk on soundcloud

 

females: this already sounds horrible

 

discount pikachu: why tf is his rapper name lil mango

 

thicc boy: dont ask me

thicc boy: i talked to him once but he seemed like a cool guy

thicc boy: he’s hella tall for no reason too

 

females: some people be like that

females: so midooooooo mind giving the deets on the hottie w a body in the pics you sent us???

 

thicc boy: who? micah?

 

females: pretty sure that’s him

 

thicc boy: hes super nice and funny! he was staying at the house bc his mom is on a business trip and bc he won the sports festival he was being targeted

 

females: ohhhhh

females: so what are we working with? six pack abs?

 

thicc boy: arent you gay?

 

females: yes but im curious so i can giggle abt it to some of the girls who like guys like that

females: besides he’s pretty in a way that is just ‘wow hes beautiful’ instead of ‘fuck me over this lawnmower’

females: you know what i mean

 

thicc boy: a lawnmower?

 

discount pikachu: you w logan laurice vs you w michael b jordan

 

thicc boy: oh! i see!

thicc boy: theyre pleasing to look at but you wouldnt want to be with them

 

females: exactly

 

discount pikachu: btw mina you should look up logan laurice

 

females: in a sec

 

thicc boy: but he has six

 

fanny pack: ohohoho when did you see him w his shirt off mido?

 

thicc boy: uhhhh the locker room

thicc boy: and one time when the miki accidentally burnt his shirt off when she sneezed during dinner

 

discount pikachu: lmao

discount pikachu: speaking of shit like that

discount pikachu: we were watching a horror movie and todo got so scared that he started freezing the couch

 

thicc boy: omg

 

discount pikachu: he had to melt it w katsuki after the movie was done

 

thicc boy: wow thats wild

thicc boy: does kacchan actually let you guys call him by his first name now?

 

discount pikachu: yea ejirou already called him katsuki so we pretty forced him to let us call him that

discount pikachu: especially since we were using first names too

 

females: yeah

females: we held a ceremony in our bakusquad conference room to change everyone’s contact for him as katsuki

 

discount pikachu: it pissed him off

discount pikachu: but it was so worth it

 

thicc boy: ahhhhhh tell kacchan and todoroki to meet me at the mcdonalds across the street after school

 

discount pikachu: you got it

 

fanny pack: so you guys are gonna resolve all of this right?

 

thicc boy: hopefully

 

females: FINALLY

females: you legit do not understand how annoying it is to have them sulk around the dorms all the time

 

begone thot: ugh i didnt do my engish hw

 

females: ask yao shes a god at it

 

fanny pack: i mean i wouldnt say im a _god_ but i could help

 

thicc boy: mic gets on me bc i use american slang too often

 

begone thot: lmao really

begone thot: im really bad at english

begone thot: the way they pronounce stuff is so weird

 

thicc boy: yeah my first language was english but i learned japanese almost right after

 

begone thot: i have a cousin who moved to america for some swanky tech college

begone thot: she hates the weather there

 

thicc boy: where did she move to?

 

begone thot: massachusetts i think

 

thicc boy: ohhhh mit is a really good college

thicc boy: my dad went and then got his job right after college

 

fanny pack: but what did you need help with?

 

begone thot: so i bombed the states quiz and i figured out everything except illinois, and arkansas

 

fanny pack: so basically illinois is illy-noy and then arkansas is arkansaw

fanny pack: does that help

 

begone thot: yeah

begone thot: but like what the fuck english

 

discount pikachu: im only really interested in english bc i want to understand their memes

 

fanny pack: wow

fanny pack: cant say im not surprised

 

females: class is starting

females: bye mido

 

begone thot: bye mido!!

 

fanny pack: get rest!

 

thicc boy: bye guys

 

Athlete’s Testicles

4:00pm

begone thot: so im going over to the mcds and……..

begone thot: awtheyrecute.jpg

 

fanny pack: did you guys smooth things over finally???

 

icyhot: yes,,,,,,,

 

bakugan: fuck off we fixed it

bakugan: i think this class is probably the nosiest fucking class ive ever been in

 

makimura: ok i feel like i have to just reinforce this a lil

makimura: **if you hurt deku i** **_will_ ** **destroy you**

makimura: congrats!

 

icyhot: im somewhat worried about my safety

 

makimura: i mean if you dont fuck up theres no reason to be worried

 

icyhot: youre right

 

bakugan: jesus fuck can we get back what we’re doing w/o you fucknuggets interfering

 

begone thot: damn chill

begone thot: hella extra we just curious

 

bakugan: well you can shove your curiousity up your asshole and fuck yourself with it

 

makimura: is it just me or is baku’s insults getting more creative?

 

thicc boy: i think hes been practicing

 

hard af: jeez finally

hard af: listen katsuki ily you my bro

hard af: but i can only give out so much advice

hard af: like it got painful

hard af: i cant be fucking yoda all the time

 

bakugan: fuck off

 

fanny pack: i have to agree w the sentiment tho

fanny pack: shouto, sweetie, youre great but my sleep schedule is alllllll messed up now

 

makimura: imma just say rn

makimura: i knew b4 anyone else

 

bakugan: bitch what

 

makimura: yall aint discrete and plus i was yoda first

makimura: worship me

 

begone thot: all hail queen ura

begone thot: may she bless you w awesome advice

 

makimura: thank you my loyal subject

 

discount pikachu: have any of you seen the globglogabgalab meme

 

thicc boy: the what

 

makimura: im pretty sure that not even a word

makimura: am I wrong Yao

 

fanny pack: never heard of it

 

bakugan: not this again

bakugan: tell hanta nobody has seen that fucking snail worm ass man

 

discount pikachu: its a meme where this worm dude is singing in a library

 

stuck: **I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab**

 

bakugan: honest to fucking jesus

bakugan: is this even fucking japanese

 

hard af: this is actually dumb as fuck

 

discount pikachu: THANK YOU

 

thicc boy: im confused

thicc boy: is that supposed to say smth

 

stuck: fuck all of yall its a gr8 meme

 

bakugan: whatever vibrates your dildo

 

discount pikachu: dude actually what the fuck

 

bakugan: what

 

icyhot: I saw him reading a book on better insults and other things

 

bakugan: fucking traitor

 

discount pikachu: back to hanta

 

thicc boy: i think the glob whatever is dumb but kami you cant really talk

 

makimura: oh shit

 

hard af: o yeah

hard af: denki you remember burger king foot lettuce

 

discount pikachu: that was hilarious

discount pikachu: you can't even rag on me abt that tho

 

icyhot: ok ok

icyhot: i think that we can all agree that steamed hams is the best

 

hard af: WHOAAAAAA

 

stuck: pinch me denki

 

makimura: todo knows memes

makimura: i thought this day would never happen

 

bakugan: yo steamed hams was my shit

bakugan: the dude finessed the FUCK outta his boss and looked chill doin it

 

thicc boy: he straight up didn't even worry

thicc boy: inspirational

 

bakugan: iconique

bakugan: I can't believe I just fucking typed that

 

thicc boy: i cant believe you did either

 

hard af: its ok katsubro

hard af: ok but who tryna hit up the convenience store w me

hard af: im tryna get some candy

 

bakugan: what happened to staying in shape

 

hard af: i work out all the time

hard af: its time for some #selfcare

 

discount pikachu: get me some sour patch watermelons

 

hard af: gotchu

 

thicc boy: ill come with

 

bakugan: get me some fucking uhhhhhhhhh

bakugan: red hots

 

discount pikachu: katsubro are you memeing rn

 

bakugan: so what if i am

bakugan: i cant fucking meme

 

discount pikachu: chill

 

makimura: yao wants nerds

makimura: shinsou wants the hostess donuts and hagakure wants microwaveable taiyaki

 

thicc boy: that gives me crazy flashbacks

 

makimura: why

 

thicc boy: i told an old man that i was a microwaveable taiyaki

 

bakugan: what the actual fuck

 

thicc boy: its better not to ask

 

bakugan: somehow thats still not the weirdest thing ive ever heard you say

 

makimura: get two tubs of redvines

 

hard af: mmmm whos paying for this???

hard af: bc im lowkey broke sooooooo

 

makimura: yao’s paying you back

makimura: and everyone wants arizonas

makimura: the flavor doesnt matter

 

bakugan: well shit i guess i better go so ejirou doesnt break his fucking back

 

discount pikachu: what abt mido

 

bakugan: he can lift shoji and ojiro without his quirk

bakugan: hes fine

 

makimura: yea one time i fell during a jog and he picked me up and went back to the dorms

makimura: it was two miles away

 

thicc boy: ive always been packed with running stamina

 

bakugan: i think i was the cause of that

bakugan: im still really fucking confused as to why youre dating me

 

thicc boy: you changed for the better

thicc boy: anybody else what smth bc we’re abt to head out

 

makimura: everyones good

 

discount pikachu: when you get back we’re gonna watch a netflix show

 

thicc boy: sounds good!

 

hard af: see ya soon

 

Athlete’s Testicles

10:00pm

boom bass: cute.jpg

 

makimura: awwwwwwwww

 

begone thot: we need a ship name

 

boom bass: uhhhhh

 

females: todobakumido

females: duh

 

boom bass: you right you right

 

begone thot: i still think the responsilationship is the most creative name ive ever come up with

 

females: yea its pretty good

females: you know they vid chat like every other day right

females: its adorbs

 

begone thot: need me a freak like that

 

boom bass: dude same

boom bass: im dying a lil over cute girls at this school

 

females: girl dont even get me started

 

begone thot: i kno yall talkin abt girls but like the guys too

 

boom bass: i mean shiiiiiittt

 

females: bro its like every person has abs

females: a girl can only handle so much

females: the thirst is reallllllllllllllll

 

begone thot: onhonhonhon im classy _i_ have a crush

 

boom bass: oh worm?

 

females: get that BULLSHIT outta here

females: go on haga tell me more

 

begone thot: hes really cute and nice but i think ive been friendzoned

 

boom bass: is it mido? everyones been friendzoned by mido

 

begone thot: no its not

begone thot: but i get what youre saying

 

females: foreal tho

females: like im gay but man mido is a snack

females: hes like a brownie protein bar

 

boom bass: sweet but makes you feels like you could work out until you die

boom bass: thats the buff part of him

 

females: exactly

females: but back to the subject at hand

females: are they in this class

 

begone thot: yea,,,,,

 

boom bass: OH SHIT

boom bass: haga check ur dm

 

begone thot: yep youre right

 

females: is it who i think it is

 

boom bass: think so

 

females: he feels the same way trust me

 

begone thot: are you sure?

 

females: anyone who has eyeballs can tell

 

boom bass: yea

 

begone thot: ahhhhhhh ill tell him tmrw

 

females: you got this!

females: gn yall

 

boom bass: get em haga goodnight

 

begone thot: gn

 

females: btw theres a field trip-esque camping trip next week for the entire week

females: supposedly theyre bringing in students from all over the world

females: who knows who we’re gonna see there

 

begone thot: what schools are gonna be there?

 

females: [heresthelist](https://tinyurl.com/y6wmeo2v)

 

begone thot: ohhhhhh

begone thot: the princes and the friends might come!

begone thot: and mido’s sisters

 

boom bass: and most likely the friend

boom bass: what was his name

 

females: the really aesthetically attractive guy that baku was jealous of?

 

boom bass: yea

 

females: micah

 

boom bass: they said healer quirk students too

boom bass: the ppl in that one selfie might also come

 

begone thot: you gotta remember tho

begone thot: they in a school with thousands of ppl

 

females: yea they might not be picked

females: i think bc we are hosting the entire class can go

 

boom bass: probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna get jealous~


	8. Training Camp = Fucking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. I think. And like salt i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short but next chapter is going to make up for it (i hope)

Athlete's Testicles

Sun 8:00am 

 

thicc boy: so when is training camp starting?

 

females: aizawa said smth abt it being tmrw

females: the other schools get here tmrw and we're setting up camp after everyone eats

 

boom bass: do you know anyone thats coming mido?

 

fanny pack: i hope ignis comes

fanny pack: i miss him

 

females: i bet you hes coming

 

thicc boy: micah, the twins, another kid named jim, and two healers

thicc boy: noctis, gladio, ignis, prompto, and someone else (idk)

thicc boy: theres a pro hero team chaperoning too

thicc boy: theyre called the seven deadly sins 

 

fanny pack: oh my god 

fanny pack: THE seven deadly sins?????

 

boom bass: omg are you fangirling?

 

females: ive never heard of them

 

fanny pack: i dont think you understand 

fanny pack: the seven deadly sins are the best pro heroes ive ever seen

 

females: high praise yao

 

thicc boy: theyre super cool!!!

thicc boy: ban (greed) has one of the best powers to use against strong villains. hes able to take their own strength and add it to his own while also cancelling their quirk out for a certain amount of time. meliodas (wrath) has a shadow like quirk that can level skyscrapers and enhance his own physical strength

 

fanny pack: diane (envy) can bend the earth or use the earth/metal as a suit of armor. king (sloth) uses a lance that he can control using his hand. merlin (gluttony) is a telepath. gowther (lust) can summon a bow and arrow made of light at will. and escanor......

fanny pack: escanor is my favorite!!!! he uses the power of the sun to become stronger!!!!

 

thicc boy: meliodas is my favorite bc he shows that use can be small but powerful!!

 

females: seems like you guys like this group a lot

 

fanny pack: YES

 

thicc boy: theyre one of my favorites among the heroes of the world

 

fanny pack: glaive is coming out here too

 

thicc boy: ugh him prompto n gladio are gonna be so mushy

 

females: like you baku n todo arent

females: yall just got together but yall mushy as FUCK

 

thicc boy: im not even gonna lie

thicc boy: we are pretty sappy 

 

bakugan: wait the twins are gonna be here

bakugan: fuck yeah

 

thicc boy: be careful of them tho

 

bakugan: fuck you right

 

icyhot: are they after me too?

 

thicc boy: most likely

 

icyhot: balls

 

females: at least we get to meet the mido sisters in person!

 

fanny pack: i excited!!

 

boom bass: im excited to see the other hero course/ healer kids

 

bakugan: they dont have shit on me

bakugan: im powerful as fuck

 

females: man i might meet the perfect girl

 

thicc boy: maybe

thicc boy: it worked for yao ignis n iida

 

females: you right

 

Sun 4:00 pm

 

discount pikachu: hear ye hear ye

discount pikachu: gather in the common room for a game of twister and if you dont

discount pikachu: youre a fucking pussy

 

bakugan: well damn now i cant say no

 

discount pikachu: wait actually

 

bakugan: no fuck you

 

discount pikachu: rude

discount pikachu: anyway i overheard some teachers sayin how a lot of the visiting students got here today

discount pikachu: theyre at a hotel until tmrw

 

bakugan: makes sense

 

discount pikachu: ok but you should hang out w the class

 

bakugan: fine but im cuddling the fuck outta my bfs

 

thicc boy: yay!

 

bakugan: how long have you been lurking

 

thicc boy: awhile now

 

discount pikachu: creeeeeeeeeeeeeep

 

thicc boy: whatever

thicc boy: i vid chatted micah and he was telling me how he was gonna be completely screwed by time zones

 

discount pikachu: oh you vid chat micah

discount pikachu: mmmmmmmmm

 

bakugan: how bout you shut your fuck

 

thicc boy: its not even like that tho

thicc boy: chill

 

discount pikachu: anyway yall get to the common room n bring your other bf

 

thicc boy: okay

 

bakugan: wait i didnt agree

 

thicc boy: we're watching aggretsuko

 

bakugan: im in

 

discount pikachu: is it bc you personally identify w her

 

bakugan: hush

 

Mon 9:00 am

**aizawa has added diane, ban, meliodas, and 6 others to Untitled Chat**

**aizawa has changed the chat name to Heroes on Duty**

 

meliodas: is this for the heroes looking after the kids?

 

gowther: it appears so

 

ban: hey captain where'd you put my weapon? i cant find it

 

meliodas: i didnt pack the stuff

meliodas: ask elizabeth

 

elizabeth: oh!

elizabeth: it is supposed to be in the duffel bag

elizabeth: but meliodas has diane's hammer

 

diane: thanks captain!

 

meliodas: no problem

 

king: can we stop talking and see what aizawa needs to inform us

king: he made this for a reason

 

merlin: im inclined to agree with king here

 

escanor: as am i

 

ban: whatever

 

aizawa: thank you

aizawa: now that we know all the sins and their healer are here

aizawa: glaive?

 

nyx: yeah im here

 

aizawa: i hope that you know not to make out w your boyfriends while youre here

 

ban: nah he will

ban: he just wont get caught

 

nyx: i have self control!

 

ban: ok rookie

 

nyx: ive been in this for a year already

 

ban: youre 19 kid

 

nyx: so?

nyx: experience is experience

nyx: how old is meliodas? he looks like hes the same age as me

 

meliodas: im actually 29!

 

nyx: what the fuck

 

meliodas: im just short

 

ban: yeah trust me

ban: i never wouldve fucked w him if he was a kid

 

king: out of all of us

king: elizabeth is the youngest and escanor is the oldest

 

nyx: wait im actually curious

nyx: everyone who hasnt said their age say it in chat

 

aizawa: if we do this can we start talking about security?

 

ban: yeah yeah

 

aizawa: 30

 

ban: 28

 

gowther: 21

 

merlin: 25

 

king: 27

 

elizabeth: 19

 

diane: 24

 

escanor: 40

 

nyx: wait elizabeth is 19 like me

nyx: whats with the hate

 

ban: first, no ones hating

ban: second, lizzy over here isn't officially in the sins

 

elizabeth: im a healer that mostly just works with them!

elizabeth: besides there arent anymore sins i can take

 

ban: speaking of take

ban: is there any good grub for me to eat there

 

meliodas: if there isnt i can cook!

 

ban: fuck no 

ban:  _i_ can cook

 

aizawa: oh my god

aizawa: nyx, gowther, and king you take oha's cabins

 

nyx: you arent letting me guard lucis!

 

aizawa: no bc you do it all the time

 

nyx: but isnt that a good thing

 

aizawa: need to diverisfy

 

nyx: yeah youre right

 

aizawa: ban, meliodas, diane youre on ua

 

ban: isnt one of your kids crazy

 

aizawa: hes mellowed out

aizawa: i believe hes also found love with two other students of mine

 

ban: so you want us on no fuck duty

 

meliodas: i guess it cant be helped

meliodas: ban and i were bad abt that

 

diane: youre still bad abt that

 

king: honestly its annoying

 

merlin: is it wise putting meliodas and ban together?

merlin: sometimes they can be a bit hard on the kids

 

ban: we'll be fine

 

meliodas: look at how elizabeth turned out

 

escanor: does she really count

 

king: elizabeth is an outlier and shouldnt be counted

 

ban: whatever

 

nyx: at least you two get to be together

nyx: although i feel like diane would be a mega third wheel

 

diane: its fine!

diane: im gonna chat with the students!

 

aizawa: merlin, escanor take austin

aizawa: oh and the coordinator just sent out a last minute email

 

**aizawa added H to Heroes on Duty**

 

H: Hello, I am with the Special Operations division of the Hero Association

H:I have been tasked with keeping this camp safe. Because of the breaches in the past (ie. kidnapping) my team is here for added security.

 

aizawa: ok so now we have a task force here

aizawa: im going to have a migrane

aizawa: lagos and paris cancelled so your team can take sfhs

 

H: My team will actually focus on UA because they have been the target of numerous attacks in the past.

 

aizawa: fine

aizawa: Diane you and me will take sfhs

aizawa: is everyone clear?

 

nyx: think so

 

aizawa: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be an actual chapter and not chats so hope you guys enjoy it


	9. Tension? That's My Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kiddos are at camp and some people are more surprised than others. And some are saltier than others.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im tired as fuck. oh and btw ban says baku is crazy bc ban calls everyone who has even a little bit of anger issues crazy. he cant stand people w anger issues. I finished this at 4 am what kind of nonsense

Aizawa looked at the group of kids who were sitting on the common room floor and couches. All were in varying states of tired, the worst being Ashido who kept nodding off and the best being Midoriya who was leaning on Bakugou on the couch with red eyes. Bakugou had his eyes closed, but was still listening to what Aizawa was explaining to the class. Todoroki had his legs across both Midoriya and Bakugou and kept blinking slowly to every word he said as if he needed time to process what was being said. Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima were sitting at the coffee table guzzling large mugs of coffee.

 

"As you all know, we have a training camp from today to the Monday after next. UA, HAE, and the Hero Association has employed a series of heroes and agents to secure your safety." Aizawa explained the situation to the group of teenagers. A man with black bandanna type mask covering the bottom half of his face and was dressed in an all black jumpsuit that was baggy around the calves and arms. It somewhat reminded Aizawa of the people from that Korra show Yamada made him watch. His hair was black with flecks of green in it and his eyes were light hazel, it complimented his chestnut colored skin nicely. If Aizawa was being honest, the man looked attractive even if his face was being covered.

 

"The task force that will be overseeing you're safety is led by me, H. You will only call me H. You will not socialize or distract my team during this camp and i we catch in a different cabin or outside of your cabin during lights out then there will be repercussions. Am I clear?" At the nods around the room, H continued, "You will be staying in five different cabins, four to a cabin. The cabins will be: Midoriya, Sero, Kaminari, and Satou in Cabin 1. Bakugou, Ashido, Aoyama, and Kouda in Cabin 2. Uraraka, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu in Cabin 3. Iida, Shinsou, Jirou, and Hagakure in Cabin 4. Tokoyami, Shouji and Ojiro will be in Cabin 5. I know many of you have relationships with each other and some of the outside students but refrain from PDA, please. That is all, any questions?" H finished, looking around at the half-asleep teens. He told the director that waking these kids up at 4:00 am was a bad idea, but no, don't listen to the guy who has three kids of his own.

 

"Okay, get your bags and meet us outside at the buses for departure. You have ten minutes." H and Aizawa left the common room as the teens slowly realized that most of them hadn't even packed their bags. As Kaminari shouted 'FUCK' at the top of his lungs, the entire class scrambled to their feet and sprinted to all of their rooms. 

* * *

The teenagers were filing into the bus dressed and (mostly) awake. Izuku started to pat Katsuki, confused as he looked at the mysterious 'H' guy. There was a small tattoo that was showing a little through his hair on the back of his ear as H was discussing something with another agent. It looked like the beginning of a flock of birds flying upward towards the top of his ear. It was strange, Hisashi had a flock of birds flying behind his ear, it was just a coincidence and besides, lots of people get tattoos there. Katsuki followed Izuku's gaze to the small peek of the tattoo and his eyes widened and he looked at Izuku to which he shrugged. 

 

Kaminari groaned at the two, "Can you guys, like, go? Holding up the line here." Katsuki whirled and started to tell him to chill the fuck out when H turned and glared at him with a murderous look. That was the first time in awhile that Katsuki felt intimidated from a look alone. H's eyes seemed to bore through his head daring him to say something to Kaminari, it was unsettling. When H turned back to his agent the tattoo was no longer visible and Katsuki felt like he could breathe again. He went up the steps and sat down next to Izuku, leaning on his shoulder. Shouto soon joined and smiled at the two of them.

 

Izuku looked thoughtful for a second, "Is it just me, or does that H guy seem pretty intense." He said looking at Katsuki and Shouto. Shouto nodded after consideration, H seemed to be watching them closely the entire time they've been in his presence. "He also seems familiar, like body shape and his eyes. I don't know why but I feel like I know him." Izuku continued.

"Maybe he just reminds you of someone." Shouto said, "All I know is that he's talked to my dad a couple times before. I remember seeing him a couple times."

"The team he brought seems to be super serious, like they've seen things." Izuku pointed out.

Katsuki mulled over that for a little bit, "Yeah that's tough shit they're wearing. Military grade."

"All the agents I've seen besides H have black animal masks. I wonder why he doesn't."

"Probably forgot his at home." Katsuki huffed.

Izuku shrugged and opened up the backpack that was at his feet and pulled out three paper towel wrapped sandwiches. He handed one to both Shouto and Katsuki before biting into his own and almost moaning at the taste. Shouto looked at his sandwich in confusion before looking at Izuku. Izuku swallowed his bite before explaining, "It's an American style breakfast sandwich! My dad used to make this for me when I was still living with him. It's bacon, egg, and cheese on whole wheat bread. I was considering doing an egg-in-a-hole but I was really tired last night and couldn't really focus my eyes enough to cut a hole into bread." Izuku chuckled softly, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"It's not good to stay up late. You should try to get more sleep." Shouto reminded Izuku, kissing him on the cheek then kissing Katsuki's cheek as he moved back. 

"Whaaaatt. Sleep? I've never heard that name in my life. Who's she?" Izuku jokes, chuckling to himself. He turns and sees H glaring at him from the front seat. Izuku looks away quickly hiding his face in Katsuki's hair, who has now fallen asleep. "Shouto did you see the look H gave me?" 

"Yeah that was weird but promise me you'll try to get some more sleep?" Shouto asks.

"I'll try. Just som-just sometimes I have crazy bad insomnia and it's hard, but I'll try." Izuku said smiling at Shouto. 

"Good."

* * *

"Okay campers! Are you ready for training? I am Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The sins consist of me, Ban, Diane, King, Merlin, Gowther, and Escanor. Along with another healer hero, Elizabeth." Meliodas explained to the campers. "We are going to eat some breakfast and then split up into our various types of training. Elizabeth will be leading the healer training, Ban, Diane, and I will be leading the close combat training. Aizawa, Glaive, and Escanor will be leading the mid range combat training and Merlin, King, and Gowther will be leading long range training. Got it?" Meliodas looked at the campers. "Good. Now let's eat!"

At that, the campers cheered. Some teenagers who knew some from other schools immediately made a beeline towards each other, chatting enthusiastically about school. Miki and Meri looked around for a familiar head of green hair and saw their older brother grabbing fruit from the snack bar. They looked at each other with matching mischievous grins and crept toward him. They poked his sides at the same time while giggling. He squeaked and turned around with a flushed face and it instantly turned into joy. 

"Hey guys! How was the trip here?" Izuku greeted.

"It was great! Dad got us first class because he wasn't gonna be there when we left. We told him it wasn't needed but you know how Dad is. But he's gone on business again." Meri said, rolling her eyes at the last part. Her hair was in a bun today, a sign that Izuku knew meant she was in a hurry and didn't want to do her hair. She was in a crop top sweatshirt and leggings with hightop vans. Her comfort outfit as she's dubbed it.

"He wouldn't even tell us where he was going this time. Only that it wasn't super serious but if something bad happened he would be gone for awhile." Miki finished. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore high rise shorts and a yellow PlayStation shirt with some Converse. 

"Well, I'm sure he had his reasons." Izuku assured.

"Anyway, is that H guy intense or what? Dude kept staring at me and Meri when he was talking to our group, it was creepy." Miki said as she grabbed a plate for her and Meri to start filling with breakfast. "Oh yeah, you're a masked leader of a special task force. No need to act like a fucking creep." She shook her head as she bit into an apple. 

"Uh well you see....." Izuku started.

"H just heard everything you just said. He's sitting at the table closest to us. Good job, Miki. Make the possibly deadly agent mad at us." Meri finished.

"Ah shit."

"Yeah." 

The trio of siblings make their way over to a table with Micah sitting eating cereal and drinking coffee. He looked pretty tired. Or maybe pretty and tired. Most people wouldn't be able to tell if they tried. 

"Oh hey guys! How are you?" Micah greeted, face instantly turning from tired to sunshine in a second. He was in a jean jacket over a sweatshirt and some dark skinny jeans with black and white vans. "I was, like, half asleep this entire time and drank a bunch of coffee and now I feel like I'm floating. But what's up."

The siblings sit down with Miki and Meri on one side and Micah and Izuku on the other. They chatted about various school things, crushes, and the plane ride to the camp. Melodic laughter sounds out from Izuku at a joke Micah told, who's also laughing. To a casual observer, you might have just noticed the group of kids laughing and thinking it was nothing. A skilled observer would have noticed a blonde across the eating area who was obviously feeling some type of way about the whole display. An extremely observant person would have seen the teenager who had burst into flames and his half frozen companion. And yet no one said a thing.

Katsuki decided that he should see what Micah was really about and walked over to the table and sat down next to Izuku, wrapping an arm around him. He looks at Micah, prompting him to say anything but is only met with a friendly expression. "Hey, I'm Micah. Who are you?" It takes Katsuki a moment to register that the guy just spoke in English and he takes a moment to remember the words.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou, Deku's boyfriend." Katsuki replies looking straight into Micah's, frankly attractive, eyes. They narrow then spark with realization and then narrows again. A fake smile pulls at Micah's face as it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"You're the one he broke up with." Micah looks to the twins for a second, confirming. "The one that cheated on him, right?" 

Katsuki narrows his eyes, mouth pulling up into a snarl. The smile is still on his face, but it's obvious that it's just a front. The guy's salty about Deku being with Katsuki and by extension Icy-Hot too. God, he's gonna make Katsuki lose his shit and probably fuck up and punch him or some shit. Miki and Meri look at each other and then at Micah, they were going to give Katsuki a piece of their mind but forgot all about Micah. Micah is one level headed dude but when people make him angry or, god forbid,  _jealous_  it goes downhill from there.

"We patched things up and added another to our relationship. It was Shouto Todoroki." Izuku said, nodding his head. "I guess I forgot to tell you, but yeah."

"Yeah. Miki have you seen Jim? I need to kick his ass, he stole my earbuds on the plane and there was a baby crying the entire time." Micah asked, dropping the subject not without side-eyeing Katsuki won last time and eating some more cereal. Katsuki hoped that shit was soggy and tasted like piss. Suddenly, Katsuki had the brightest idea to lean over and give Izuku a kiss on the cheek watching Micah's reaction. The other boy just raised his eyebrow and turned back to the twins.

"Last I saw of him was in the opening speech or whatever. He's probably making out with Bones somewhere." She looked up from her phone and spotted Jim on the verge of pissing some dude off. "Or not.... Hey Jim! Come over here!" Jim looked at her call and walked over and plopped down next to Miki. "What was that?"

"The dick said that healer students didn't belong at this training camp. People can be so fucking insane about quirks I swear." Jim replied. A loud clang sounded from the outdoor shed where all the kitchen utensils were held. Prompto fell through the door and scurried away, face flushed, to a table with two other students laughing at him. Izuku recognized Noctis and suspected the girl next to him was Princess Lunafreya. It made sense because she was a healer student who went to Lucis for school. About six minutes after Gladiolus walked of the shed looking around to make sure no one saw. Most people didn't see him but the few who were still paying attention, including Izuku and Meri, noticed him. These weeks were going to be insane. 

"Finish up your breakfast because we are starting training in three minutes. Whoever isn't dressed and ready at the field will be running laps. Hurry up!" Ban announced, smiling widely at the sight of the students hurrying and cleaning up to go change. Diane walked up to him with a judgmental look on her face. "I feel like you're having too much fun with this."

"It's hilarious."

"Captain, can you calm Ban down?"

Meliodas shrugged, "I can't do anything about that."

"You know damn well you can, you just don't feel like it." Diane retorted.

"Meh, maybe you're right."

* * *

 

Izuku wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the shared cabin room. Kaminari let out a wolf whistle at the sight. "Goddamn, Midoriya. Katsubro and Todoroki are one lucky duo! I mean I'm straight but like  _damn._ " Izuku's face flushed at the compliment, he really thought of himself as plain. Sure, he packed on muscle in order to wield One for All but that was kinda it. He saw the messages from Hagakure, Ashido, and Jirou's conversation. Was he really that cute and muscular?

"Hey you can stop hitting on Midoriya now." Sero called from his bunk, scrolling through Instagram. He was already dressed and was waiting on Kaminari to finish.

"I think we can all agree that we're all a little gay slash straight for Midoriya." Kaminari gestured to Izuku. "Like, come on man." 

"Dude, he's all embarrassed. You should cut it out." Sero pointed out, seeing Izuku's flushed face and averted eyes. He couldn't help but notice a bead of water travel over Midoriya's chiseled abs, shit, Denki was right.

"It's okay, I'm just not used to getting compliments about my looks. No one has really seen me that way until recently." Izuku explained, walking over to his duffels to put on his clothes. He pulled out his sweatshirt that said 'tank top' and some jeans. Izuku started to pull some underwear on when he heard a surprised sound from Sero. Confused, Izuku turned and cocked his head at Sero.

"Dude those are some mega gnarly scars on your back. What happened?" At Izuku's solemn look, he stuttered out an apology. "You don't have to say of course."

"Yeah, I'd rather not."

"No judgment here man."

Izuku turned to continue getting dressed, behind him Satou and Kaminari were silently yelling at him. Back and forth hand movements and an angry face. Katsubro. A sizzling noise made by Satou who held his hand to Kaminari's back. Katsuki burned Midoriya? Kaminari pointing to his phone repeatedly, running in place and pointing to his balls. Group chat.... running..... balls? Oh! Athlete's Testicles! It was in the chat! Sero eyes widened as he opened his mouth in an 'o' shape. He scrolled through the messages to when Katsuki had first apologized to him. Uraraka had been mad beforehand and told them that Midoiriya had burn scars on his back from the bullying. Jeez, Sero had totally forgotten about that. Kaminari did the hand gesture for 'BOI' and finished getting dressed. The four of them left the cabin for dinner. 

The smell of vegetables and noodles being fried in a pan wafted through the air. Katsuki, Ban, and H were at the stoves cooking stir fry noodles, vegetables, and fried rice. H had an earbud in and was nodding to whatever song was playing. Katsuki kept swatting off Ashido and Kirishima from plucking the vegetables from the pan and eating them. Ban was making conversation with Glaive, who was sitting on the counter next to him. Izuku walked over to Katsuki and sat down on the counter next to him. Katsuki looked up and smiled at him before going back to sauteing the vegetables some more.

"Oi, get off the counter, you could burn yourself." Katsuki warned, seeing how close Izuku's hand was to the hot pan.

"I'm fine but, get this, as I walking over here I heard what H is listening to."

"So?"

"He's listening to Stir Fry by Migos! While making a stir fry! That's funny!" izuku laughed/whispered.

"Oh man, Mr. Serious listens to Migos.  _That's_ fucking comedy." Katsuki tapped Izuku's hand and put the vegetables into a bowl after he moved. "I think the other food should be done in a little so we can chill for a little bit."

The duo walked over to an empty picnic table and sat across from each other. Shouto walked over to the table and sat down next to Katsuki, earning a kiss on the cheek. A little bit ago, Shouto had sat down and started to explain that their relationship was still relatively knew, but truth be told, Shouto didn't think it would work out in this way. He wasn't feeling any type of sexual attraction towards them, but he did still feel romantic attraction. He talked to Momo about and after doing research, she said he might be ace and after looking it up and reading the definition, Shouto felt it had described what he was feeling and that he wanted them as platonic lovers. Izuku and Katsuki took this in stride and said that they would never go further than kisses on cheeks and the cuddling he was fine with.  They were chatting about things at school when Micah sat down next to him and the twins sat on either side of Izuku.

"Don't you think it's kinda crowded as fuck here?" Katsuki ground out.

"Ha, nah man, it's not that bad. The bus ride home is worse than some friends sitting at a picnic table together." Micah responded, chuckling.

A guy with a resting bitch face almost as bad as Katsuki's and a southern accent agreed, "Ain't that the truth. I hate taking the bus home." He looked at Shouto and Katsuki, "I'm Leonard McCoy, healer course."

A perky blonde interrupted, "Just call him Bones, everybody does."He smiled at the two, "I'm Jim, hero course."

"Katsuki Bakugou, hero course. And that's Shouto Todoroki, also hero course." 

"Ahhhhh, thanks for the food guys! I didn't realize that they finished cooking." Izuku thanked. 

Shouto turned to Katsuki and asked what they were because while Endeavor made him learn the basics, Shouto never truly caught onto English. "Basically Deku just thanked them for the food and they introduced themselves, Bones and Jim." Shouto nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the meal."

"No problem, dude. It's no biggie." Jim responds cheerfully, lifting a forkful to his mouth.

Bones rolled his eyes at the delivery, "He means you are welcome."

Micah was gesturing and nodding his head to some other students before turning to the group. "Hurry up and finish eating because we're playing Spin the Bottle!"

Katsuki had only one word on his mind: Fuck.

* * *

"Everyone knows the rules to spin the bottle, right?" A girl from Austin named Kim confirmed. At everyone's nods, she continued. "Good. The teachers were kind enough to let us use one of their water bottles. Obviously, siblings don't have to kiss each other but they can tell an embarrassing story from their childhood. Oh and before I forget, if you land on the same person twice you do seven minutes in heaven and go into the kitchen shed for seven minutes. Remember, no hard feelings afterwards." Next to her, Yaoyorozu repeated everything she had just explained in Japanese to the UA students. 

Miki had to kiss a boy named Harrison from the Austin Academy and maybe enjoyed it a little too much for Izuku's tastes if the googly eyes they kept making at each other was anything to go by. The turns went on until Micah. He spun the bottle, everyone watching closely as it slowed to a stop in front of Katsuki. Micah shrugged, "You know the rules, pucker up Blondie." The kiss was awkward at first. In an effort to assert dominance over the other, the kiss deepened. Katsuki somehow was extremely angry and super into it at the same time. Micah was infuriating and this made him want to show him that you can't get off free. Micah didn't give in and kept pushing back with the same intensity as Katsuki until Kirishima had to clear his throat loudly. Everyone was looking either at each other or away from the scene at hand. 

It was Izuku's turn after that, landing on Meri. He told a story about how when they were little, Meri didn't want to wash the dishes so she called the cops on them, but hung up. Then tried to call again because she wanted to tell them it didn't mean anything and accidentally hung up. Then the cops came and had to talk to their dad for about half an hour making sure everything was fine and when he was done, Hisashi couldn't stop laughing enough to tell Meri that she shouldn't have called the police. Meri had covered her face with her hands by the end of the story and only chilled out when Izuku hugged her and ruffled her hair.

Shouto's turn had landed on Izuku and they shared a small peck of a kiss. It went on and hit Micah again who in turn got Katsuki again and subsequently made the game not fun anymore for Katsuki. After doing the mandatory kiss, the pair went into the shed for their seven minutes in heaven. Iida kept the timer as they waited in the shed, it was small and only illuminated by a naked bulb on the ceiling.

"You know that kiss didn't mean anything, right?" Micah asked.

"Of course I do, I have Deku and Shouto. I don't need you." Katsuki responded, rolling his eyes. God, this dude really made him mad. With his stupid, perfect fucking face and attitude and personality. He was annoying! It was only the first day and yet he was already trying to get in between him and Deku. Like, fuck  _off_. 

Micah looked guilty for a second before taking a deep breath, "Look man, I'm sorry for being hella passive aggressive and I know Izuku is with you so I'll stop."

"Thanks, I guess."

"How about we just make out and forget about it after we leave? Does that sound good?"

"Fuck, whatever." Katsuki grumbled, "I did like the kiss even if you were a jackass."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Micah smiled cockily, "I didn't catch that."

"Shut the fuck up."

 

Katsuki went in for the kiss and it felt like firecrackers. Katsuki liked it when he kissed Izuku because it was either like a breath of fresh air or a raging inferno. Kissing Shouto was like eating a small sample of mint chocolate. But when he kissed Micah, it was like the feeling of joy surge through you after scoring the winning goal in a soccer match. Micah had Katsuki against the wall now, fingers carding through his hair. And the timer went off. The two took a moment to calm down and collect themselves before going out to the rest of the campers. They both had better attitudes about each other from what the students could tell. Micah ended up getting Izuku and they had a long kiss before Jim whistled, that solved that problem. Two rounds in a row, Katsuki landed on Izuku and they went into the shed.

Once inside the two looked at each other, they immediately latched onto each other. The fire was there, everywhere in fact. In their hands, in the mouths, in their bodies. Katsuki ran his hands over Izuku's abs, admiring how much the other boy had developed since middle school. Izuku hands had found Katsuki's hair by now and was having his way with the blonde locks. Katsuki moaned into kiss and travelled downwards to cup Izuku's ass. Izuku was flushed, hot and bothered by the beautiful teen in front of him. They parted and looked at each other with glazed over eyes. Katsuki silently making sure Izuku was okay with this and Izuku slightly nodded. They met each other halfway and continued the steamy make out. Nothing was on their minds but each other and the heat between their kiss(/legs). Katsuki lifted Izuku onto his lap now, neck craning upwards to meet needy lips. They hadn't noticed the timer go off or Kaminari coming to check up on them. They did notice the crowd of people, the laughter, and the numerous camera flashes coming from the 1-A kids' phones.

 

* * *

Training the next morning went pretty good for the students but badly for the teachers. They had to keep the students focused on the task at hand and not on whoever they had kissed the night before. Honestly, it was a fucking bore. As the stamina training closed, the debrief on combat training began. Ban took a good look at the group of kids huddled around him and began to talk. "We will be having duels after lunch. You and another student from a different school, one's that you do not know, will take on another duo just like that in a controlled sparring drill. Use your quirks in a non-lethal fashion and if we catch you trying to seriously hurt another student you  _will_ be taken back home immediately. Do I make myself clear? Good, Go grab lunch."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Athlete's Testicles: fighting between teenagers are hopefully interesting and people will figure out secrets that are probably classified but whatever. (Did you like it?) Btw is it normal to fall in love with your own oc because I love Micah so much.
> 
> Edit: I took out the addition of Micah into the relationship. I didnt really like it, looking back


	10. Can I Get A Fucking Uhhhhh Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and a fear challenge and one of those opens up a pretty gnarly flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find out H is and the person you think is gonna find out first doesn't find out first. Fair warning: this gets angsty real quick on two separate occasions to just be ready about that

H and Ban looked at the crowd in front of them, making sure every camper was at the huddle. "Listen up, kids! We will be doing sparring practice in groups of two and you will only be able to pair up with people who aren't from your school and people you don't know. If you can tell me their name it's a no go. There will be two rounds, quirk and quirkless to test both your proficiency in quirk usage and without your quirk.  Am I clear? Okay. Healers need to go to Elizabeth over by the obstacle course, she will debrief you on what to do and you guys are tasked with healing the students after the matches. Oakland kids pick from Lucis. Austin and San Francisco pick from UA and because there are a few leftover UA kids the teachers will be working with some. Now pick!"

Micah ended up paired with Prompto which, in everyone's opinion, was a little bit overpowered considering how much synergy their quirks have. Katsuki was paired with Alexis, a girl from San Francisco who could block the usage of a quirk by hitting them on the side of any of their body parts. She was dressed in red athletic leggings and a matching sports bra, long purple-dyed hair pulled into a ponytail. Meri was paired with Ashido and Miki was paired with Shouto. As the teens started to pair up, the last three UA students that didn't have partners were Kirishima. Izuku, and Iida. Iida was paired with Glaive and immediately went into a conversation about what strategy to use against their opponents. Kirishima was paired with Diane and the two started to talk about each other's quirks to get a feel of how to use them. H, surprisingly, volunteered to be Izuku's partner which thoroughly shocked Izuku to his core. Agent Scary wanted to help him spar for almost no reason, didn't he have important things to do?

"Now that the groups are picked we will start. Micah, Prompto since you picked each other first you will fight first. You will be going against Kim and Harrison. Both teams need to explain your quirks to the other teams. You win by incapacitation of the enemy. " Merlin instructed the groups. Everyone was in varying gym clothes ranging from skin tight spandex to baggy sweats and a sports bra. Kim was a short ginger haired girl who had striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top and colorful spandex shorts. Harrison was a brunette around the same height as Kim, he wore athletic leggings and a tank top.

"My quirk is lightning manipulation and redirection. I can both generate lightning and control it." Micah explained, letting a tendril of lightning crawl over his forearm.

"I can liquefy and control all types of metal." Prompto said, moving a bracelet off of his arm and turning it to liquid then back.

Kim spoke up about her quirk next, "I can turn my legs into metal rope and extend however long I want." She lifted what used to be her leg and showed the students a long metal rope that retracted and extended. 

"My quirk is body flicker, at will I can dissolve my body in short periods of time. Usually only in seconds." Harrison finished, he faded into nothing and then he was on the other side of his partner

"3.....2......1. Begin!" Merlin called, blowing her whistle.

Micah shot off a lightning bolt at Harrison to start the fight, Harrison dodged using his flicker and backflipped away before flickering back to his partner. Kim flipped and swung a rope towards Prompto to which he manipulated to go past him. Prompto responded to the attack with one of his own and shot the rings he had been wearing towards her. She dodged and flung a rope towards him again, Harrison followed flickering his body to disorient the duo. Prompto wrapped metal around Harrison before nodding to Micah to electrocute the restraints. Lightning coursed around Harrison before he was knocked unconscious. Kim flicked a rope towards them and they quickly dodged. Prompto moved one of her ropes towards Micah for him to electrocute again when it suddenly retracted back into a leg. Micah directed lightning towards who was quickly put on the defensive. Prompto closed his fist and pulled, focusing on the metal stored in her leg to drag her into the air. With her floating and immobilized, Micah directed a bolt directly into her and rendered her unconscious.

"First match goes to Micah and Prompto. Good job boys." Merlin announced. She looked over to Izuku and H who then pulled [a white rabbit mask](https://wintercroft.com/products/woodland-animal-set) out of his pocket and secured it onto his face. He then pulled down the fabric covering the bottom of his face. "You're next, against Aoyama and Max. You know the drill, oh, and to make it a little more fair H has to stay in the back and Midoriya has to frontline."

Izuku swallowed at the condition of the match up and took a deep breath. "I can power up my body to become stronger and faster."

H looked at all the campers and sighed, "I can spit flammable gas and spark it with my teeth. Nothing extremely special."

From the crowd, Izuku could see Miki and Meri's eyes widen. It was the exact same quirk that their dad had, when he used in front of other people Hisashi usually built it up inside his mouth and sparked it in there but it could work without doing that. That's all he showed his classmates too, he never showed anyone willingly. The family only knew because at a dinner Hisashi sneezed and accidentally sparked the gas. Could it be that this man was their father? Hisashi has never told anyone what his job was, only that it paid well and required somewhat frequent business trips. If he was the leader of a task force that was sent to different places to do all sorts of things it would explain the leaving and money. 

Pulling Izuku out of his thoughts, the kid named Max explained his quirk, "I can create weapons out of my sweat, the sweat hardens after I make the weapon and becomes the object but clear and kinda smelly."

Aoyama explained his quirk last and Merlin called for the match to begin. Izuku activated One for All and rushed towards Aoyama first, recognizing his weakness from his quirk. He weaved around the first shots from Aoyama's blaster and closed in on him. Max appeared next to Aoyama in an instant and in mid swing of a huge, two-handed hammer. It was too late for Izuku to dodge but a foul smelling gas wafted through the air in front of them and exploded sending the duo flying backwards. Izuku said his thanks and was only met by a curt nod before going to follow up on the attack. He landed a downwards kick on the stomach of Aoyama before rolling out the way of a flying frying pan. Max hastily creates a shield to block another explosion of fire from H. Aoyama, seeing an opportunity, aims his stomach at the shield. Max, getting the idea after making eye contact, holds the shield firm and reflects towards H as Aoyama lets loose a stream of energy from his stomach. H quickly flips over and away from the blast before sending back an explosion of his own. Izuku activates One for All again and dashes over to Max and knocks the shield out of his hand under the cover of the smoke generated from the previous attacks. Max is blasted by Aoyama who didn't realize that the shield was down, he turns and shoots towards Izuku. Izuku ducks and springs himself upwards in double kick aimed for Aoyama's stomach. H yells for Izuku to move out the way and sends a wave of gas towards Aoyama and sparks his teeth. When the smoke clears, Aoyama is barely standing and is looking thoroughly beat. He is sent to go join Harrison, Kim and Max at the healer tent. H sends Izuku a thumbs up and is met with a high five, H smiles and changes his hand to a high five and the duo leaves for the next spar. 

The matches go on, teams coming out beaten and bruised or unconscious and going straight towards the healers. Between matches, Izuku heads over to the group of healer kids. The are kids everywhere healing in vastly different ways. Bones is calling someone a fuckwad and their bruises are disappearing but their egos becoming bruised. Nyota has her hair down and has it wrapped around four different people concentrating on their injuries. Elizabeth is going from student to student, hands glowing with healing power. He starts to feel like he's in the way so Izuku leaves and goes back to the matches. 

Meri and Ashido were up against Katsuki and Alexis. Meri was wearing a sports bra and shorts in order to expose as much skin as possible to keep up sun charge. She tested her quirk real quick before Merlin started the match. The two teams rushed at each other full speed, Ashido shooting out globs of acid. One of them connected with Katsuki's shoulder and he growled at the pain. Katsuki launched himself in the air with his palms and brought one down to Meri's face. She blocked with an arm and countered with a piping hot punch that connected with Katsuki's jaw. Meanwhile, Alexis was jumping and dodging Ashido's attacks in order to get closer to her. She ran at Ashido and vaulted over her head to get behind her. Ashido spun around with an acid filled palm but was blocked by a hand. Alexis swiftly punched the sides of the girl's arm and did the same to Ashido's leg. Ashido tried to attack with acid again but stopped short when she realized nothing was being produced. Alexis shrugged at her and jumped onto Ashido's shoulders, forcing the girl into a headlock and subsequently knocking Ashido unconscious. She ran over to where Katsuki was still battling Meri hand to hand. Meri saw Alexis approaching and Ashido's form in the corner of her eye and cursed to herself. Meri ended the conflict and dodged the punches Alexis instigated. She grabbed the other girl's arms and held them behind her back. Muttering an apology, Meri burned the girl's arms- cringing at the sound of pained screams. Meri looked to Merlin and asked for her to take Alexis to the healers immediately, the girl had started crying now and was making Meri feel guiltier and guiltier. The girl was floated out and over to Elizabeth who rushed over to heal her. Katsuki faced Meri with a scrutinizing look in his eyes before charging. They fought with no boundaries, knees aimed at groins and punches aimed at boobs. Explosions sounded every five seconds before the smoke covered up the action. The only sounds were grunts and the sound of Katsuki's quirk. Then the sounds stopped and the smoke cleared to show Meri barely standing and Katsuki seconds away from falling on his face. Merlin called it a draw at the sight of the two students and sent them to the healers.

Once away from the crowd, Katsuki looked at Meri again with a thoughtful look. "Why did you burn that girl?"

Meri looked at him quizzically, "Your partner? Because she was the biggest threat and I needed her incapacitated."

Katsuki's ego took a small hit to not being the biggest threat in that match-up. He thought about it, however, Alexis was the only to be able block your quirk and at least with him Meri had a chance to win. It just didn't seem like something Meri would have done, she's almost just like her brother. They were both intellectual and caring, only attacking like that in extreme situations. Or so he thought.

"What is it? You thinking about how you didn't expect me to do it because I'm soft? Friendly reminder: no one in the Midoriya family is 'soft'. Izuku was aiming hits at the belly button kid's stomach the entire time. He was aiming to break the belt so he couldn't use his quirk. That's what I did in a different way, burned her arms so that she couldn't move them as quickly." Meri explained, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not fucking accusing you of being soft, you just don't seem like the kind of person to use cheap shit like that."

"Are you seriously taking some kind of moral high ground over me? It's called strategy, Katsuki! It wasn't like I could control how she would react to the pain."

"You knew exactly how much you fucking burned her."

"And who are you to talk about burning people, huh? My older brother's back is permanently scarred because of  _you_ and it reminds him of that day every time he sees them. It reminds  _us_ of that day. You two might be dating and I'm happy that you smoothed things over with each other but I will  ** _never_** forget what you did to him. Let me make this clear,  **Katsuki Bakugou** , if I catch whiff of you hurting him like that again you can bet your ass I'm calling my dad and having him transfer to OHA and I'll beat you so bad that you have to be hospitalized for week. Got it?"

Instantly, Katsuki felt like shit for even bringing up the subject. Who was he to talk? He had burned Deku's back and had never apologized. There's a reason why Deku always faces him or is the big spoon whenever they cuddle. It's a reflex, a  _survival_ _instinct_. And Katsuki had caused all of that, all of the jumping and twitchiness of Deku's mannerisms. Katsuki nodded slowly, "I got it."

"Good." Meri stormed off towards the group of healers and left Katsuki wallowing in guilt.

* * *

The quirkless matches had gone smoother, no one getting burned or broken. Most of the injuries were just bruises and cuts from being thrown and punched. Most kids had their quirk usage down but struggled a little with hand to hand quirkless combat. Because of this, the teachers were making tomorrow quirkless training day. They were focusing on fighting and defense mostly and it was going to be taught by Meliodas and Diane with help from Aizawa.

Food tonight was American style comfort food. Fried chicken and collard greens were being cooked as potato salad was being put together. Katsuki didn't help with dinner this time, claiming that he had no idea how to cook American food and stayed in his cabin for the period of time before dinner. He avoided Izuku and Shouto as much as he could and when Micah asked him questions, brushed them off in order to make a quick escape. H had noticed the tension between Meri and Katsuki beforehand and followed Katsuki to his cabin. H knocked on the door and waited until Katsuki came to the door with a peeved look and red eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, Face Mask?" Katsuki demanded.

"Just to talk." H said, he had swapped the bear mask out for his other one earlier after the match. "I noticed tension between you and the girl from your match."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a father and it somewhat pains me to see kids at each other's throats."

"I don't need your fucking input. Go survey the other students or whatever."

H sighed, go big or go home. He pulled down his mask to reveal the other part of his face to the teen. "Tell me now?"

"H-H-H-Hisashi!" Katsuki was actually left speechless. Yes, it had been a theory but it had been a stretch at best.

"Shhhhh, people will hear! Let me in and we'll talk about your problem."

Katsuki, still in shock, let Hisashi into the cabin and sat down on his bed whereas Hisashi pulled up a chair. "Fuck, where do you want me to start?"

"Just the conversation after your match. It was getting pretty heated."

"Ah shit,  ** _that_**. I called Meri out on burning the girl's arms because I knew she didn't have to use a cheap and painful way to incapacitate her. She reminded me I had no place to talk since I had scarred De-Izuku's back. She essentially told me that she'll kick my ass if I ever hurt him again and make Izuku transfer to her school."

Hisashi mulled over what Katsuki had said to him, "While I agree that it was a little underhanded, it was Meri's tactic and you have no place to question that. You have changed greatly from what I've seen during this camp and I think I approve of you slightly. I won't lie, I didn't like that Izuku was dating you but I knew he must've seen something in you. Also, if Inko approved of it then it was probably fine. What I'm trying to say is that you have become a better person and Meri was wrong in reminding you of your past mistakes. She was most likely taking her emotions out on you, after the match she had a pretty guilty look on her face." Hisashi pulled Katsuki into a hug, letting the boy bury his face in his chest and shed a few tears. "Izuku most likely wouldn't move unless Inko came with us and even then it's slim."

Katsuki looked up at Hisashi from his place at his chest with watery eyes, "I am  _so sorry_ for the shit I caused Izuku throughout our childhood. It was so fucked up and I-I don't even know why he's even dating me b-b-because I feel like a completely shit human being  _all the time_."

Hisashi looked at Katsuki with kind eyes, "He's dating you because he cares deeply for you. And I accept your apology, now go to dinner. There's a fear challenge after we all eat so it should be fun." He winked at Katsuki, pulling up his mask and bringing a finger to his lips. Hisashi left out of the door and out to eat dinner. After cleaning himself up, Katsuki followed feeling better about his entire relationship with the Midoriyas. Before he made it to the outdoor kitchen to grab food, Meri stopped him.

"Look, I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that and reminding you of what happened. I was swimming in guilt over causing the girl that much pain. I'm not sorry about using my quirk on her, I shouldn't have used that much on her, but I stand behind my strategy." She said looking up at him with stubborn eyes.

"I shouldn't have questioned your ethics behind it. We're all here to become heroes and I know how fucked up it is to be accused of being like a villain." Katsuki replied.

"We good?"

"We're good."

* * *

The fear challenge was being run out of the woods. There were jumpscares all throughout and creepy noises every step you took. The students could go in groups or alone if they wanted but most chose the group option. Izuku went in with Uraraka, Iida, Kaminari, Shouto and Kirishima earlier and Katsuki was waiting for them to exit. He heard a blood curdling scream sound through the camp and immediately shot off towards the noise. Katsuki saw both Ban and Meliodas pass him and vault over rocks and bushes in order to get there faster. In a clearing, Katsuki saw Izuku curled in on himself, head buried in his knees. Hisashi appeared soon after Katsuki and Katsuki saw his eyes widen at the sight of his son terrified.

"Denki! What happened?!" Katsuki demanded, heart racing at this sight.

"Dude I don't know! One second, Todoroki was trying to heat up his shoulder and the next, Midoriya screamed at him to get away, punched him into a tree, and curled in on himself. We were all super confused and worried but he's not saying anything to us. I don't think he trusts us right now." Kaminari explained, he had been running his hands through his hair a lot. It was one of the nervous Katsuki had picked up from him. He looked at Izuku again, confused and panicking.

*

_Izuku was sobbing. Numerous blows to his back, pain radiating across his body. It was becoming too much, his mom would definitely find out now. Find out that his childhood friend had been tormenting him for years. Izuku wasn't mad at Katsuki, just sad and disappointed. Now it didn't matter, Katsuki was relentless in his blows, dealing them out like it was exploding on a rag doll. The other bullies had stopped cheering by now, some even running away. Typical of ten year olds, leave as soon as something didn't go as you expected- leave the quirkless kid to defend himself against a rage fueled bully with and explosive quirk._

_Izuku had started to block out the pain and started to think about other things. How were the twins? They were turning nine this year and Izuku hadn't sent a present yet. He needed to before he forgot and disappointed them. Like he disappointed everyone in his life._

_Katsuki had stopped blasting his back by now. Izuku raised his head, the action causing even more pain to course through his back, to look at the boy. He glared at Izuku with eyes filled with too much hatred this young in life. "Remember this **Deku**. You are nothing and you're gonna stay that way or else you'll get a beating worse than this. You are nothing but quirkless trash who doesn't even deserve a life on this planet, you are a waste of air and it's in your best interest to remember that." He walked away. Away from the battered ten year old crying on the ground. _

_Those words and those explosions of pain were the first of many more. They hurt the most because it confirmed that even though Izuku cared for Katsuki, Katsuki didn't care for him._

_It was an hour before his mom found him, laying behind the school passed out. Two days before he woke up and his entire family suffocated him with hugs and kisses. Two months before he started talking again. Three before he could smile again and four until he could laugh without wincing in pain. But the wounds on his mind through the entire recovery had not healed._

*

At night, Izuku still heard those angry words and the phantom explosions across his back but it improved over time and almost stopped completely by the time he was twelve. They hadn't even come back when Katsuki slept over in his room. He thought they were gone, he hoped they were gone. But they were back and causing him an endless cycle of pain and misery. He hadn't noticed the crowd of students and heroes disperse. He didn't notice the pair of strong arms pull him into a hug before his face was smushed into a chest. 

"Shhhh, Izuku. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. I'm here, it's me. It's Dad. Daddy's here. Breathe with me Izu, come on breathe." Izuku took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes. He was in his dad's arms, he was safe and okay. It occurred to him that he was, in fact, right that H was his dad but it didn't register completely at the moment. "That's it, breathe Izuku." Hisashi smoothed down Izuku's hair and kissed him on the forehead. It was torture knowing that Izuku went through something that traumatic and still being messed up about it. But Hisashi hoped that one day Katsuki could hold him through these visions and make sure he knew he was loved. Hisashi had a feeling they would stay together that long, but for now he would hold Izuku until he came to his senses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't write Katsuki ooc in his talk with Meri. It reminded him of what would happen between him and Deku when he used to bully him. That's why he reacted the way he did, he wasn't saying Meri shouldn't have taken Alexis out the fight (because she should have) or gone easy on her but that it leaves permanent marks on the person. Also, Izuku previously stated that he would forgive Katsuki but not forget and to make sure that Katsuki realized that. Izuku still cares for Katsuki and does forgive the scarring because he knows Katsuki has changed Katsuki, however, blames himself a lot and falls into self-hatred because of the things he has done. Nobody has condoned or encouraged that behavior at all and continue to reprimand him for it.


	11. Y'all Got Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained and others are revealed. No one is happy about any of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a split chapter where there are both texting and regular scenes. Fear not! I'm going back to the lighthearted and dumbass fic this once was but probably after 1-2 chapters of either split or regular. Check the notes each chapter to be sure! Oh and warning for some intense self-hatred and talks of bullying. There are also talks of suicidal thoughts and thoughts of self harm.

The fear challenge had kept going after Izuku was escorted back to his cabin, most people just thought he got too spooked from something and left it alone. He hadn't left Hisashi's arms the entire time and was being carried bridal style to his bed. Hisashi had his mask back on but ended up being seen by the twins who had rushed over to see what was wrong. Katsuki had only seen Izuku when he had fallen asleep in Hisashi's arms, he left to his cabin after that. 

It was all Katsuki's fault. He was the traumatized Izuku, he was the one who burned his back, he was the one who caused PTSD in a  _ten year old_. How could people like him? Katsuki was so violent and angry that Aizawa had suggested therapy to his parents. He was dragged kicking and screaming to the therapist and even then he was a jackass to the guy who was just doing his job. He tormented and beat down what used to be his childhood friend because he felt inferior to a quirkless kid. When, in reality, Izuku was a caring kid with a big heart and the drive to do anything he wanted in life. That was why All Might had chosen him for One for All. But it was all about  _Katsuki_ , a dick who used his quirk on one of his best friends all because he needed to be lower than him because they couldn't possibly be equals and god forbid, Izuku being superior. Why did Izuku even give him the time of day? He was a scumbag. That's why the villains tried to scout him out but instead of succeeding, Izuku had helped him break out of the villain's grip.

Hisashi had entered his cabin room now, mask down and face solemn. "Katsuki, you are a good kid. You have improved so much in so little time and I'm proud of you for that. I remember when Izuku would come back from visiting his mom and just  _gush_ about how cool his friend, Kacchan was. I'd give Izuku about, maybe, ten minutes. Then, you two are going to talk this out and I know it will be hard but communication is one of the  _most_ important parts of a relationship. Believe me, it's the reason Inko and I divorced." Hisashi pulled up his mask and nodded at Katsuki, "Talk to him, kid. Remember, you were once a cherished family friend." With that, Hisashi was out the door and back into the intimidating facade of a squad leader. He wouldn't tell them until they were older, but Hisashi had a very good feeling about their relationship and felt that they would become a powerful hero duo and couple in the future.

Katsuki waited fifteen minutes just to be sure he wasn't being any more of a nuisance. He walked up to the cabin door and knocked once. There was shuffling and the sounds of sniffles and Izuku opened the door. He was a wreck to say the least. Izuku's hair was messier than usual and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen like he had been crying hard. He had changed into his favorite pajamas, 'The Comfort Set' he called them. A big Nintendo sweatshirt from when his mom worked there and fuzzy Death Star pants, his feet covered by All Might slippers. Izuku silently moved to the side and let Katsuki through the door. They sat down on Izuku's top bunk across from each other, avoiding eye contact.

"Look-"

"I-"

Katsuki gestured for Izuku to go first, "What happened during the fear challenge wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about? Of course it was my fault!"

"It is a byproduct of that."

"That's still a fucking product!"

"Can we talk like normal fucking people?! Please!"

Izuku is glaring at him, his face is one of inner turmoil. Katsuki breaks the silence, "Tell me what I caused."

Izuku's eyes go wide, "N-no I don't think you should hear that. It's not fair to you."

Katsuki looks at him with watery eyes, "Izuku,  _please_. I need to know.

Izuku takes a deep breath, steeling both himself and Katsuki for the story about to be told. "When I was in the hospital after the burning, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was so caught up in the fact that my best friend had hated me that much. To burn me like that. I considered the thought of hating you and it was impossible for me. I tried and tried but it couldn't happen for me, it worked for my family. They wanted to pull me from school and move me back out to my dad but my mom would've been alone so I refused. After that I fell into depression and considered suicide and self-harm. I never followed through because I kept thinking of my family and how they would react to it." Both Izuku and Katsuki were crying now, the information proving hard to listen and retell. "I never stopped caring for you Katsuki and I don't want you to drown in guilt." Izuku's hand went up to Katsuki's cheek, wiping the tears away. 

"Why do you forgive me? I don't deserve this, I destroyed your childhood because I was an egotistic fuckhead who didn't want help. I felt inferior to you and instead of telling  _anyone_ or getting over myself I took it out on you in the worst way possible. It shouldn't have mattered that you were quirkless, you were my best friend and I fucked that up."

"You have changed so much and I forgave you because I recognized that. The past has shaped us but it is not our current situation, we have grown so much from that."

Katsuki pulled Izuku into a hug, avoiding where he knew the scars were. They sat for what felt like forever and just melted into each other, feeling the aftershocks of their tears. Izuku was the first one to pull back and started to take off his shirt. He looked at Katsuki with weary eyes, just asking to go along with it and look. Katsuki sighed heavily and closed his eyes slowly before opening them again. Izuku had turned around to show him the scars. The scar tissue was raised and slightly pink in areas, the scars were localized in four circles on Izuku's upper back. Katsuki hesitantly lifted a hand to the scars before flinching his hand backwards. Izuku turned and looked at him with those bright green eyes with so much kindness and so much heart. He slowly lifted his hand up to Katsuki's cheek before leaning into a slow and sweet kiss. It was full of forgiveness and understanding, they were truly exploring each other. Izuku pulled back and put his shirt back on before returning to the kiss. Shortly after, they fell asleep in each other's arms, the day's events finally catching up.

* * *

Athlete's Testicles

9:00pm

makimura: ahhhh is deku okay?

 

discount pikachu: the agent guy and katsu took him back to his cabin so idk

discount pikachu: what was that?

 

icyhot: i think it has to do w my hand going towards him

 

makimura: the warmth of it?

 

icyhot: yeah

 

discount pikachu: OH SHIT

discount pikachu: i know what happened

discount pikachu: the heat reminded him of the bad days

discount pikachu: like the  _bad days_

 

icyhot: oh no

icyhot: im gonna check on them

 

makimura: ahhhhh i hope deku is feeling better

 

icyhot: him n katsuki fell asleep in izuku's bed

icyhot: I think they're ok

 

females: guys!!!!! aizawa announced that the other students are coming back with us to UA for a little bit

females: there are "supposedly" extra rooms in the dorms

 

discount pikachu: enough for that many kids?

 

females: it's only for the kids that want to stay so......... idk

 

discount pikachu: huh

 

makimura: uhhhh guys did you know that Tokoyami and shouji were a thing?

 

discount pikachu: *gasp* they finally got together???

 

females: bitch you knew

 

discount pikachu: bitch i know everything

discount pikachu: i am king of the grapevine

 

females: tru

 

boom bass: why am i out here crying in the club rn

 

females: what happened

 

boom bass: kouda became friends w a wolf that was circling us

boom bass: this is the cutest shit

 

females: awwwwww pics

 

boom bass: omg.jpg

 

discount pikachu: can we adopt it

 

icyhot: you want to adopt a wolf?

icyhot: do you hear yourself

 

discount pikachu: loud n clear

discount pikachu: kouda pls ask the wolf

 

boi: he said no

 

discount pikachu: FUCK

 

females: what did you expect

 

icyhot: smh

 

females: LMAO

females: todo used smh on YOU

females: hahahhahahahahaha

 

discount pikachu: shut your heck

 

females: not to be that bitch but like

females: i think im in love????

 

discount pikachu: girl who

discount pikachu: spill

 

hard af: owo did i hear smth

 

females: don't do that

females: but yea

females: that girl Alexis

 

hard af: the one you fought?

 

discount pikachu: she cute

discount pikachu: does she ya know

discount pikachu: like females

 

females: idk that's y i havent said anything

 

hard af: welp the best thing to do is just ask

hard af: in like a casual way

 

discount pikachu: i have an idea

discount pikachu: we should have a camp wide story time tmrw n make it abt exes

 

hard af: denki thats terrible

 

females: actually he mighta just done smth

 

discount pikachu: ha!

 

hard af: okay........

hard af: ppl are able to opt out right?

 

discount pikachu: obvi

 

hard af: cool cool

 

females: until tmrw!

1:00 am

thicc boy: well my dad is completely fucked

 

discount pikachu: you have the entire class worry and then say that your dad's fucked

 

thicc boy: yes

thicc boy: but anyway

thicc boy: my sisters and i found out what he does for a living and told our moms

thicc boy: and they flipped shit

 

females: can you uhhhhhhh tell us

 

thicc boy: it's classified

 

females: gasp! hes a super spy!

 

discount pikachu: a king!

 

boi: i know what he does midoriya

 

females: what the fuck koda

females: a) why are you awake b) why are you active c) how. do. you. know.

 

discount pikachu: bro spill

 

thicc boy: wait wait wait back up

thicc boy: how do you know?

 

boi: bc it's obvious

 

thicc boy: oh shit you right

 

discount pikachu: bitch what the fuck

discount pikachu: HOW DAMN IT HOW

 

boi: im awake bc im chilling w a deer who's pretty great and he left to bring his doe and I was bored

boi: and i observe a LOT

 

thicc boy: shit

 

boi: i won't say anything its ok

 

thicc boy: ehhhhhhh ok

thicc boy: i might spill at some point bc I need to to tell SOMEONE

 

discount pikachu: so y'all just ain't gon tell us

 

females: that's fucked

 

thicc boy: y'all can guess and ill type if you get it right

 

females: ok ok

females: pro hero

 

discount pikachu: secret agent

 

females: does he work for the government?

 

thicc boy: it's more of a international thing

 

discount pikachu: bruh

discount pikachu: he's a spy

 

females: wait

females: koda said it was obvious but he didnt really talk to mido's dad

 

discount pikachu: so it mustve happened recently

discount pikachu: whatever it was that made him find out

 

females: that means.......

females: o my Jesus

 

discount pikachu: HISASHI IS THE TASK FORCE LEADER

discount pikachu: MOM HOLY FUCK

 

females: IM NOT OKAY

 

thicc boy: chill out!

thicc boy: dont go tell anyone im not cool w

thicc boy: we just found out

 

discount pikachu: that makes so much sense

discount pikachu: when The Thing happened he came vaulting over a log and told us to leave

 

females: when I looked back he was holding you

females: wow im dumb as shit

 

discount pikachu: we'll keep it under wraps

discount pikachu: but you know the entire class can see these messages right?

 

thicc boy: oops(?)

 

females: you little shit

 

thicc boy: listen

thicc boy: i was shook and I have to tell ppl what makes me shook or else ill tell the wrong person

thicc boy: but yea he was on a group call w my mom and the twins' mom

thicc boy: they were not happy

 

discount pikachu: rip

 

females: yikes

 

thicc boy: gtg kacchan is mad bc the light is waking him up

 

discount pikachu: y'all are in the same bed????

 

females: omg!

 

thicc boy: goodnight! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapping arc was changed in this fic and follows a bit of pitviperofdoom's Yesterday Upon the Stair version (a rlly good fic!!!!) where Izuku is taken along with Katsuki and they sneak out with Ragdoll after overpowering Toga and Shigaraki. Afterwards, Izuku and All Might defeat All for One but All Might still gets exposed. 
> 
> Katsuki is crying because he realized how much of an abusive dickhead he was and feels extremely guilty about it and feels that he doesn't deserve any of the forgiveness the Midoriyas have given him. (Especially Izuku)
> 
> Next chapter is all chats


	12. Yeesh That Was Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats and stories around the campfire and karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done w angst so like my bad

5:45 am

Athlete's Testicles

females: hi im dead how are you

 

discount pikachu: also dead

discount pikachu: like wtf aizawa

 

boom bass: i dont get why we had to be awake this early

 

begone thot: maybe training?

begone thot: they said we were doing more quirkless sparring sessions today

 

makimura: whatever it is better happen soon

makimura: im this close to decking Meliodas in the mouth

makimura: he's too awake n it's annoying

 

hard af: it doesnt bother me at all

 

discount pikachu: that's bc you're weird

 

females: you used to wake up at 6 at sleepovers

 

begone thot: bitch why

 

hard af: um reasons

hard af: ive been like that for awhile

 

females: whatevs

females: so stories around the campfire after dinner

females: cool?

 

hard af: everyone down say aye

hard af: aye

 

begone thot: aye

 

discount pikachu: aye

 

makimura: aye

 

boom bass: aye

boom bass: i asked everyone near me n they said yes

boom bass: there's a lotta ppl so be prepared

 

females: prepared is my middle name

 

hard af: bitch you don't have a middle name

 

females: you got me there

 

thicc boy: tell me why icon ft will smith is the biggest fucking bop since ever

 

females: did you say ft WILL SMITH?

 

thicc boy: yes girl

thicc boy: the twins' mom listens to his old music

thicc boy: *song comes on* ooooo this my jam! y'all don't know abt this, this before your time

thicc boy: it doesn't help that everyone on that side is southern either

thicc boy: although its a lot more earth wind & fire

 

females: remind to me check those out

 

hard af: you know what ive been vibing w tho

hard af: new light by john mayer 

hard af: and his video is the best thing ever

 

females: YES

females: ill agree w that

 

bakugan: why the fuck is my phone blowing up

bakugan: pay attention to the fucking teachers dickwads

 

hard af: i mean I guess

 

females: theres a karaoke thing tonight

females: kyouka brought portable speakers so as a "treat"

females: we're doing karaoke after afternoon training

 

hard af: i wonder if they feel bad abt the fear challenge

hard af: bc ppl were coming out CRYING and actually terrified

 

makimura: deku tell me ban's quirk again

 

thicc boy: he steals the physical power from opponents

thicc boy: he did it too much and now he cant be killed by physical attacks

thicc boy: his body regenerates using other power in the area as a reflex

 

makimura: thx

makimura: anyway the captain was beat him up 

makimura: n he went out like a fucking zombie to scare these girls

 

females: damn

females: cold blooded

 

hard af: i mean

hard af: even some of the kids were involved

 

begone thot: like me!

begone thot: i was rustling the bushes and making sounds

 

females: BITCH

females: you gave me a heart attack MULTIPLE TIMES

 

begone thot: meh it was worth it

begone thot: anywho

begone thot: i think theyre explaining the training so we should listen

 

Athlete's Testicles

2:35 pm

 

thicc boy: hi i started crying while watching over the garden wall and i dont know why

 

makimura: MOOD

makimura: on another note are you ok

 

thicc boy: yea

thicc boy: im just confused

thicc boy: bc it was when greg was dreaming and the angels n shit were singing

 

begone thot: was it the 'everything is nice and fine' song?

 

thicc boy: yea

 

begone thot: oh yea

begone thot: it's weird why it makes ppl sad

begone thot: even tho its a cheerful song

 

hard af: gotta agree w hagakure on that one

hard af: its freaky

 

thicc boy: i was watching while the twins grabbed my food for me

thicc boy: i didnt feel like getting up

 

bakugan: has any of you fuckers seen my all might sweatshirt

bakugan: his debut costume one

 

thicc boy: ....

thicc boy: i may be wearing it

 

bakugan: ugh whatever

bakugan: ill just steal your Mirko hoodie

 

thicc boy: wait just bring that one to me and we'll switch

thicc boy: i like the bunny ears on mirko's

 

bakugan: fine fine

bakugan: do you have a shirt on under so we can switch easily

 

thicc boy: no but its ok

 

begone thot: um

begone thot: fucking pure ass interaction

 

hard af: that is pretty cute tho

 

makimura: awwwwwww you share clothes

 

thicc boy: omg guys its not that big of a deal

 

bakugan: oi im walking up

bakugan: chill the fuck out

 

females: wow so ive been blessed twice today

 

hard af: how so

 

females: well i was able to sweet talk alexis a lil bit

females: with my broken ass english

females: and she liked it

females: i also just saw mido shirtless and hot damn

 

hard af: yep

hard af: they switched hoodies

 

females: i think everyone should be able to appreciate a good set of abs

 

begone thot: youre not wrong

begone thot: yall are missing out tho

begone thot: im ripped as fuck

 

females: don't doubt it

 

hard af: all of these songs for the karaoke line up tho

 

begone thot: yea, its full of fucking memes

begone thot: im singing all star w jirou n Yaomomo

 

makimura: lmao

makimura: tsu and i are doing simple and clean from kh

 

ebony dark'ness:  _WHEN YOU WALK AWAY_

 

makimura:  _YOU DONT HEAR ME SAY_

 

froggo:  _PLEASSSSSEEEE OH BABY DONT GO_

 

ebony dark'ness:  _SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY YOURE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT_

ebony dark'ness:  _ITS HARD TO LET GO_

 

hard af: jesus Christ

 

thicc boy: speaking of jesus

 

makimura: .....?

 

thicc boy: do you think jesus was actually gay and was saying "ah, men"?

 

begone thot: i wish you could see my face rn

begone thot: honest to fucking god

 

makimura: deku honey

makimura: that was one of the worst jokes ive ever seen

 

bakugan: wanna hear a joke

 

makimura: sure

 

hard af: i don't trust it

 

bakugan: i bought shoes from a drug dealer. idk what he laced them with but ive been tripping all day

 

thicc boy: BAHAHAHAHAHA

 

females: pls someone pinch me

females: did katsu just make a semi bad joke?

 

begone thot: think so

begone thot: mido what are you singing for karaoke?

 

thicc boy: most likely gonna do stay safe by that youtuber cody ko 

thicc boy: it's rlly fucking funny

 

hard af: isnt that the one where theyre rapping abt safe sex

 

thicc boy: my girl wanna go raw, she all in my draws tryna give me road head im like that's fucking dangerous what kinda game is this? we should do this at home instead with a condom in the bed. when's the last time you got checked? we need to take a test before when think abt sex. i know im a virgin but I get shots for the hep that's how I stay no stress. so imma need written consent, please fill out this form describing the context. granting me the option to feel on your breasts, im tryna get nasty with some respect

thicc boy: there's a lot more but i dont feel like typing all of it

thicc boy: the twins are rapping Mooo!

 

discount pikachu: by Doja Cat?

 

thicc boy: ye

 

discount pikachu:  **BITCH IM A COW**

discount pikachu: that's my ssshhhhhhit right now

 

females: i want doja cat to be my girl

 

hard af: speaking of my girl

 

makimura: oh boy

 

hard af: guess what @bakugan is singing

 

makimura: he's singing

 

hard af: yep

 

bakugan: shitty hair i stg if you say a single fucking word im vaulting over this table and bouncing your head off the ground

 

females: is it just me or is that a longer threat than usual

females: which means that hes embarrassed

females: spill eijirou

 

bakugan: eijirou look at me

 

hard af: i think im being eye murdered rn

 

thicc boy: you should say it

 

bakugan: IZUKU

 

thicc boy: im curious

 

makimura: same

 

bakugan: im singing my girl by the temptations

bakugan: im singing it for deku

 

thicc boy: KACCHAN I LOVE YOU

 

makimura: wow ok

 

females: umm why is mido making out w katsu over that?

 

hard af: my girl is mido's fav song behind it feels like summer

 

females: oh

females: who are the temptations

 

hard af: according to my trusty friend wikipedia 

hard af: the temptations were a soul/pop and rock & roll group active around the 1960s and 1980s. they made classics like my girl and get ready

 

discount pikachu: not gonna fucking lie but like the singer's voice in get ready makes me want to cream my pants

 

makimura: WHOA

 

females: and we're putting a stop to that conversation

 

discount pikachu: im sorry

 

hard af: nope you ruined it

 

makimura: you fucked a perfectly good conversation

 

females: goddammit

 

discount pikachu: IM SORRY

 

Athlete's Testicles

3:20 pm

thicc boy: kaminari denki how fucking dare you disrespect the temps like that

 

discount pikachu: _IM SORRY_

 

 

Athlete's Testicles 

12:15 am

 

females: woweee im sliding straight into the dms

 

tired boy: of who

 

females: alexis with her fine ass

 

sanic:  go after it!

 

icyhot: thats kinda(?) what happened w me

 

females: um fucking no????? iida sweetie no thank you?????

females: and im not even going to begin to unpack your sentence todo

 

tired boy: but like

tired boy: listen to them

 

females: shinsou i thought you would understand

females: this girl is into girls and me, a chaotic lesbian, am quaking at the thought of her

females: how could i ever talk to her

 

icyhot: you could just kiss her

 

females: todo honey not everyone is as straight forward as you, katsu, and mido

females: no one just kisses ppl out the blue

 

sanic: she has a point

 

icyhot: rude

 

tired boy: ANYWAY

tired boy: from what i can tell she thinks youre cute

tired boy: thats a start

 

females: ahhh fuck

 

tired boy: talk to her at breakfast tmrw

 

females: if i talk to her you have to spill the tea abt noctis

 

sanic: EXCUSE ME

 

icyhot: this is interesting news

 

tired boy: what the FUCK Ashido

 

females: fuckin oops

 

tired boy: whatever fine

tired boy: ill tell tmrw morning when you sit w her

 

icyhot: im just.... hurt

icyhot: shinsou, i thought i was your slightly emo buddy

 

tired boy: i guess i forgot to tell you

 

icyhot: you FORGOT

 

sanic: wow way to let down friends

 

tired boy; dicks

tired boy: all of you

 

sanic: we should get to bed

 

icyhot: gn

 

females: im gonna keep gay panicking but goodnight

 

tired boy: night


End file.
